


A Field of Grandeur

by writermads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1800's, 19th Century, 6 year age difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, British Monarchy, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kings & Queens, Loosely based on The Young Victoria, Loss of Virginity, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Side Finn/Poe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Time Skips, lawyer ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermads/pseuds/writermads
Summary: "Do you ever feel like a chess piece yourself? In a game being played against your will?""Do you?""Constantly. I see them leaning in and moving me around the board.""Then you'd better master the rules of the game, until you play it better than they do your grace."Rey is the young and lively presumptive heir to the British crown during the reign of her uncle the King. Ben is a young lawyer, living under the spotlight of his princess mother; Leia Organa. When Rey  runs straight into the chest of a tall raven haired man much too early in the morning, her life changes forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the Victorian Royalty AU that nobody asked for, yet I have been dreaming about for way too long. I did take the quote directly from The Young Victoria, as it is the inspiration for this story. To better fit the timeline and century I did change some of the characters names around, but for the most part everything is as it should be. 
> 
> So enjoy, and leave as many comments, questions or concerns as you'd like! I am all ears.

"Your Highness, its time you get up. The King will be here in no time and you cannot go down there looking less than proper." 

"I-I am up, thank you Countess, I just need a minute or two more." Rey moaned against her pillow, squinting her eyes at the steady stream of sunlight beaming in through the haphazardly drawn curtains. 

"Ah yes, but I don't believe you." the Countess nearly screams as she bursts into the room, Lady Rose and three lady's maids trailing behind her. "You tend to fib this early in the morning." 

"Thank you for your candor, I do very much appreciate it." Rey pouts, pulling herself into a seated position and covering her eyes as the heavy curtains are thrown open and bright spring sunshine fills the once darkened room. It was April, the chill still evident in the morning air, but you could hear the sounds and see the colours of an early spring. For Rey that meant less time cooped up inside while Countess Holdo recited her Latin lessons and more time exploring the sights and smells of the vast gardens of Kensington Palace.

"You're very welcome your highness, now up!" the Countess smirks, pushing away the comforters and blankets of her once warm nest of a bed. "You know how persistent the King is on eating his breakfast on time." 

"Oh yes, but I haven't been late once in my nearly sixteen years of life, have I?" Rey smiles, nodding a good morning to Rose. "If he thinks I can't possibly make it on time, then I don't know how he could trust me to run the country one day." She hears a giggle leave Roses lips as she shakes the thin fabric of her night gown onto the floor. 

"He thinks the world of you your Highness, he's just very impatient around meal times." Rose chimes in, nodding towards the now warm tub of water the maids have finished preparing for Rey. "You'll do wonderful, I'm sure." 

"Well thats very nice of you to say Lady Rose, now please make sure the Princess is dressed and ready within the hour, I have business to attend to elsewhere." The Countess smiles curtly, motioning at both of the young girls before leaving the room. Rey smiles back, making her way over to the tub and sinking in to the warm lavender scented water. 

"She means well, but I do wish there was a better way to be woken up in the morning. If it wasn't for the fresh spring air I might've just bitten her head off." Rey whispers, getting a small laugh from Rose, who has preoccupied herself by selecting on outfit from the hundreds of gowns in Reys collection. She quickly washes her body and lifts herself out of the water as it begins to cool; wrinkles starting to form on the pads of her fingers. The maids drape a thin white fabric around her shoulders as she steps behind the privacy screen to put on her underthings. 

"Why do you think the King has come to visit Rose? Nothing serious I hope." She didn't see her uncle often, and as much as she loved dining with him and announcing her plans for the gardens and the palace itself, visits were not brought with at least some news to share. 

"Oh I'm sure its nothing serious, he is allowed to come visit his niece every once in awhile isn't he?" Rose smiles as she steps out of the wardrobe with a garment in hand. The dress was long and white, made of muslin to match the heating temperature outside. The billowing shoulders and long sleeves meant it wasn't as casual as Rey would've preferred but enough so that she could go for a walk in the garden without any trouble from the Countess. "He probably wants to know your plans for your party." 

It would be her sixteenth birthday next month, and to say she was excited was an understatement. Although she was given free range of the palace, she wasn't often invited to the fancy balls and galas hosted by her uncle. He had said in the kindest of words, that she was still a child and children were meant to study and play. This would be the first large scale event she would be hosting, and it had been on her mind for months. It was her chance to prove that she was just as proper and poised as the King and Queen, and would make a wonderful Queen herself one day. 

_"Does it have to be me? Won't Uncle Obi's younger brother be King before me? I'm not ready to be a Queen mother." She cried out, pushing her face into her mothers chest._

_"He was at one point darling, but he renounced his title, and because you are the only legitimate child between your uncles and your father, you will be the next Queen of England." Her mother smiled, tipping up Reys chin to kiss her forehead. "And you will make a great one at that little one."_

_"No ... I don't want to be Queen. I want to on adventures and visit far away lands and play in the gardens with Rose. I can't do those if I'm stuck sitting on a throne all day." She huffed, pulling away from her mothers embrace and settling down on the floor with her cocker spaniel, Dash._

_"Katarina Reagan Augusta, you will not take that tone with me. Now come here and let me speak." Her mothers mouth pulls into a thin line, motioning for Rey to come back to her. Rey does so, unable to ignore her plea. "Now I did not give you your middle name for nothing my dear, it means little king, and that is just who you are. You have lots of time to go on those adventures, you still have years of childhood left to explore."  
_

_She was right, Rey was only eleven. As daunted as she was by her future, she could still get away with the shenanigans of a child without repercussions. That is unless her tutor Countess Holdo caught her. "I'm sorry mother." She pouts, wrapping her arms around her mothers neck and giving her a tight squeeze._

_"It's alright darling, now why don't you go on one of those adventures."_

The memories of her mother were always painful to think of, she had fallen ill to Cholera not long after that discussion had happened. Rey had never really gotten the rambunctious childhood her mother promised her as the people stationed around her were never quite as forgiving. She rarely brought up her late father around her uncle, as his death would usually put a sour taste in the King's mouth. He hadn't died long after Rey's birth, passing quickly from what the doctors assumed was pneumonia. It had taken years for the King to return to his normally jolly attitude, smiling when he would come back from a long day of his kingly duties and hear the babbling of his toddler niece in the drawing room. He would often smile, watching her teeter across the lawn as the maids followed closely behind.

Rey knows he doesn't openly admit that he considers her his own child, plagued by the memories of her parents, hoping he would never take their place. She considers him like a father though, having spent the last four years under his proud yet watchful eye. 

"Princess? I know you like to bend the rules but daydreaming won't get you out of seeing the King." Rose waves a hand in front of Rey's face, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry." She blushes, stepping into the layers of fabric and tool her dress entails, groaning as her youngest lady's maid began to pull at the strings of her corset. "Why must I wear one of these things if I am only going down for breakfast." Rey huffs, looking annoyedly at Rose. 

"As much as he is just your uncle, he is also the King your grace. If you insist, you can change once he has left for the day." Rose smirks, watching as they young maid pulls at the last bits of the stiff fabric.

Rey smiles kindly, rolling her eyes and sitting down to prod at her hair, pulling half of it up with a jade green ribbon and letting the remainder of her chestnut locks flow down her neck and shoulders. She prefers to keep her face clean of any makeup, her mother once complimenting her on the smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Rose pinches lightly at her cheeks, flushing them with a soft pink to match the femininity of her dress. 

"Are we done? I know I've been complaining but I am really starting to work up an appetite." She smiles, slipping on a pair of worn cream coloured booties. 

"One last thing, and then I promise you're done." Rose smiles, wrapping a matching jade ribbon around her waist, to accent the one in her hair. 

"As much as I complain, what would I do without you." Rey smiles, wrapping Rose in a quick hug before skipping out the door of her bedroom and into the brightly lit halls of the palace. 

* * *

It doesn't take Rey long to reach the double doors of the day parlour, smiling at the neatly dressed doorman as he swings them open, announcing her arrival to the room. "Your Majesty, Princess Katerina of Kent." 

She smiles, following the eyes of her uncle as she enters the room. She walks over to him quickly, curtseying and dipping to whisper into his ear. "Must we always be so formal Uncle Obi?" 

"Well darling, I am the King you see. It would be indecent not to be, although I am well aware of your name and title by now." He jokes, nodding to the seat at his left. He doesn't acknowledge the use of her childhood nickname for him, as much as she knows he dislikes it. She had started calling him uncle Obi as a child, a mixture of mispronunciation of his first name; Benjamin and the babbling of a toddler. Luckily for her, the nickname stuck and she had watched him wince every-time she used it for the last sixteen years.

"It's too bad Aunt Satine couldn't make it, it would have been lovely to see her." Rey smiles, sinking down into the velvet cushion her seat. The stiff fabric of her corset pokes at her ribs, but she smiles through it. "Planning another party I assume?" 

"Yes, a garden party for the ladies of her society. A fundraiser of sorts, I'm not entirely sure. I struggle to keep up with her antics." He smiles, lifting a tea cup to his lips. 

"Well, send her my regards. She throws the best parties." Rey grins, taking a sip of her own tea cup, grimacing at the bitter liquid inside. The King watches her reaction, lifting a brow at her sour expression. 

"You never have been a fan of this particular blend, have you." He grins, taking another sip before gently setting down the porcelain cup. "I know you try to hide it best you can, but I see right through you my dear."

"I guess I'm not one for bitter leaf water, your majesty." Rey smirks at her uncle, placing the cup down gently beside her. "I much prefer other things of the sweeter variety, hot cocoa and sweet wine to name a few." 

"I'll take the into account for next time." He nods at the selection of items spread in front of them. "Don't starve on my behalf darling, what has happened to your appetite this morning?" 

She narrows her eyes at him, reaching for a selection of things to fill her plate and waving a servant over to pour her a glass of water. "What brings you all the way here today uncle, nothing serious I hope." She looks at the man beside her, popping a strawberry into her mouth, the sweet juice tickling her palate. 

"Oh no, I just wanted to let you know of some people I am inviting to your birthday. I wanted to hear about all your plans, make sure everything was in order for next month." He smiles, flipping through a paper he had procured from a tray beside him. 

"Well the planning is going rather smoothly, I've finished the guest list. I just have to talk to the kitchen staff about the menu but otherwise it shouldn't take me much longer. I was thinking of having dinner in the gallery and then people can mewl about the pavilion in the evening." She beams at him, listing all the sweets she can think of for the menu. "Who was it you were planning to invite? Do I know of them?" 

"I don't believe you've met them no, I have some business to attend to with the Emperor of Austria, Lukas around the time of your party. His sister Princess Leia and I were once close friends before she moved to America, I've invited her and I assume her husband and son will come along as well. I will have to put them up here, as there are many renovations happening in my own home, I wouldn't want to give off the wrong impression. "

"Of course uncle, I would be delighted to make their acquaintance. Any friend of yours is welcome at my party." She smiles, curious about the friends her uncle had failed to mention. "How old is the Princess's son?" 

"Not much older than yourself, twenty two I believe. He's a very bright boy, graduated top of his class at Harvard law this year. I imagine you will become fast friends." He smiles, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin and setting his paper on the table. "Now, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have a meeting with parliament this afternoon." 

She nods her head, standing and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as he leaves the room. As much as she loved the man, he never did stay for long, a pressing issue of government always nagging his brain. She was still curious about the Americans that would be attending her party. She had only met a handful of people from across the ocean, the issue of American independence hung heavily over their heads. Her uncle was still trying to make amends for his fathers mistakes and had tried his best to keep his American comrades close. 

Rey was open to the idea of making friends with an American, and a smart one at that. She had always wanted to visit the country, having read many stories about the people that occupied its shores. Surely she would become fast friends with this boy, she had always considered herself a rather easy person to get along with. 

* * *

"You would consider me easy to get along with, right?" Rey questioned her friend as the strolled the pebbled paths of the palace gardens. 

"I would say so, your poise in social settings does often manage to mask your stubbornness." Rose chides, getting a light smack on the arm from Rey. "Why do you ask?" 

"The King has invited a family friend from America to my party, and thinks I should make friends with her son, he's apparently a very smart lawyer." Rey gloats, watching Rose for a response. "I've always wanted to be friends with an American, their country intrigues me, and their accent." 

"A boy? Do you know his name or what he looks like?" Rose smirks, making Rey blush. "I'm sure the King has other plans for him than just your friend." Reys cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink at the thought. 

"I know nothing, only that his uncle and mother are from the Austrian Empire and his father is American, uncle didn't mention his name to me, but I don't imagine being an American that its very posh to begin with." Rey huffs, kicking a pebble from underneath her dress. 

"You never know, that would technically make him a prince. He can't be entirely inept in the way of royalty." Rey rolls her eyes and begins to walk away from Rose hastily towards the palace doors. She doesn't want to be late for her lesson with the Countess, god forbid she is and gets another rude awakening tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so there we go. Chapter one is done, only __ more chapters to go! I hope everyone is happy with my characterization so far, I spent far too long switching and changing the ideas for Reys name(s). I will try to follow an update schedule that best I can, but I may just end up shooting out the first 5 chapters quickly and then slow down from there. 
> 
> Im sorry for the short chapter, but this is just an intro and I promise Ben will make an appearance in the next one!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for any updates, and feel free to leave me questions and submissions there!
> 
> Reys Dress Inspo: [here](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/513058582542062006/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So how does London sound Finn?" 
> 
> "I've never been, could be fun though. Never know what you'll find there ... or who." He smirks, shrugging his shoulders to the man in front of him. 
> 
> "You're a pretty adventurous guy, I could use some help in that department. Care to join me?" Ben looks smugly, resting his pen on the desk in front of him.
> 
> "Oh, absolutely. This will be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comment and kudos! Its really exciting the see my baby come to life. I don't much else to say but thank you! I will try my best to reply to every comment, but I can't get much more than a thank you from my mouth at the moment. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, I am really excited for Ben to make his appearance. Thanks!
> 
> For general updates and more Reylo content please follow me on Tumblr @writermads!

The weather didn't bother Ben, he often ran hot and didn't always need much when it came to outerwear. However it was cold this morning, the April air nipping at his cheeks. He was thankful that his mothers butler nearly forced him into a heavier jacket and scarf in his flurry to get out the door. The walk to the firm wasn't long but by the time he had arrived the wind had pushed the hair out of his face and his nose and cheeks had turned a deep pink.

"Good morning Mr. Solo, cold out there isn't it?" The doorman to the building smiled, removing his hat and motioning towards Ben.

"Very, make sure to keep warm. At least until the sun comes out." He smiles, unwrapping his scarf and shrugging off the wool jacket.

"Of course Sir, have a good day." The doorman smiles, turning his attention as someone else shuffles in from the cold.

Ben nods, draping his coat over his free arm and turning towards the ornate wooden staircase. The climb up to his office is short, and he's thankful to not be on one of the higher floors. He's welcomed by one of the office assistants as he sets off to his office. As a junior associate he isn't afforded the luxury of his own office, but is thankful to be sharing one with with a close friend.

"Morning Solo, hows your head today?" Finn asks, smirking and putting down his pen to face towards the door. Finn was nice enough, but always seemed to bring out the worst in Ben, or more-so Ben's drinking habits.

"Not the best, no thanks to you." He laughs, hanging his jacket and scarf on the hooks by the door before padding over to his desk on the opposite side of the room. Stacks of parchment cover the smooth mahogany expanse, his briefcase making a soft thud when he places it down. Finn had been insistent on coming over the night before to work on their newest case, but Ben is sure that Finn only comes over because of his fathers expansive brandy collection.

"I do my best, but if anyone asks we definitely got all of our work done." Finn laughs, turning back to continue filling out his case notes.

"Please, I don't need people knowing I'm feeling unwell because of some brandy." He returns, knowing full well he's given off the impression that he doesn't easily become indisposed in the first place nor that his drink of choice is his mother and fathers brandy supply.

Ben sometimes gives in to Finns reckless ideas, he had grown up in poverty and although he now had a better life than most; going to Harvard did that to people. He still didn't often take part in the true joy of having money. Ben had grown up in luxury, his father was one of the premier businessmen and investment bankers in Boston, having gotten his start after the revolution. His mother, though she never enjoyed divulging the information to anyone who wasn't a close friend, was a member of the Austrian royal family. She had decided to move to the United States not long after it's separation from the United Kingdom and was excited to spend time away from her parents. His mother and father hadn't met long after she moved, and he very quickly whisked her away to Boston to start his business. It took years for her to admit her true parentage, which Han didn't take lightly, but eventually grew to accept. She had met him when he had nothing, and her the same. By the time Ben was even a thought in their heads, Solo Investments Inc. had grown and Leia had made her self a well known socialite and women's activist in the Boston community.

He had become friends with Finn quite quickly, having met in their first law school lecture. They bonded over papers and essays and became quick friends. Ben's mother had raised him to be inclusive of all races and genders, something that wasn't often taught to the children of high society. When Finn came over the first time to study for their final exams, he had been nervous of Bens's wealthy family. Leia had made sure there was nothing to be afraid of and openly welcomed Finn as part of the family.

"Have you finished your notes on the Erickson case?" A voice comes through the door, pulling Ben from his thoughts. He turns towards the door to see Jessika Pava, their assistant, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"I believe so." He motions for Finn to hand him his own notes and bunches them together before handing them off to the woman in front of him. "That should be everything."

"Rough night Solo?" She smiles, pushing the stack into the crook of her elbow before giving him a nod and closing the door behind her. Ben thought he had hidden his headache easily but was sorely misunderstood. Jessika and her parents were close friends with Ben's family, and when he was asked to find an assistant, she was his first choice.

"How does she always know?" Finn whispers, looking at Ben like he had seen an alien.

"We grew up together, she herself has gotten into that brandy supply a fair few times." Ben laughs, "She can tell ... when I'm not quite myself."

"Well I don't like it, remind me to not drink the evenings before a work day. I don't need her judging me anymore than she already does." Finn winces, turning back to the stack of papers on his own desk.

* * *

The day had gone quickly and Ben's headache diminished along with it. Although junior associates, they had been tasked with the majority of the work for all the low profile cases the firm took in. It wasn't uncommon to be stuck with the more menial work as a new graduate. Ben enjoyed it though, as it kept him out of the house and away from his mothers antics.

"I'd better be going for the evening Finn, are you staying late again?" He asks, draping the no longer needed coat over his arm and grabbing the briefcase from his slightly more organized desk.

"I've got to, the boss will have my ass if I don't finish these case notes before tomorrow." Finn nods towards the slowly dwindling stack of papers on his desk. "I shouldn't be long, if you're willing to wait we can grab a pint or two down the road."

"As tempting as that is, I'd better go. My mother is having a dinner party and demands that I go so she can gloat about everything being a Solo entails." Ben pouts, pushing in his desk chair and walking towards the door."

"I'd say I'm jealous, but that I would be sorely mistaken. Have a goodnight." Finn smirks, waving for him to leave before returning to his work.

It doesn't take long to descend the stairs of the building, nodding at the doorman on the way out. The crisp evening air feels nice on his face, being cooped up in a stuffy office wasn't exactly a factor Ben had considered when he decided to become a lawyer. He isn't surprised however when he see's Jessika leaning against the building waiting for his arrival.

"Took you long enough Solo, I thought you were ditching me again today." She smiles, pushing herself off the wall to walk beside him. Ben had a made of point of offering to walk her home each night when she was hired as his assistant. As safe as the neighbourhood was, you could never be quite certain. Both of their parents had always assumed he and Jessika would become involved, and they had stolen a kiss or two while attending the same boarding school. When Ben started college they agreed they were just too good of friends, nearly siblings to become anything more.

"I just had a couple things to wrap up with Finn. Are you coming for dinner as well?" He asks, sticking out his arm for her to loops hers around.

"Well, Leia did invite my parents, so yes. I have no choice." She pouts, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. "Anything my mother attends, I must go as well. It's only customary if I'm to be as socially inept as she is."

"As long as my father is there it'll never be as serious as they hope." Ben reassures her, knowing full well that Han could never let a dinner happen without some entertainment. He earns a very dramatic eye roll from Jessika.

"That is true, Han has never really been one for pomp and circumstance. You should be more like him." Jessika smirks.

People had always expected Ben to turn out like his father; risky, adventurous and much too flirtatious. He had always been a quiet kid, choosing reading and writing over playing outside. Although his parents had given him the best upbringing they could, the royal part of Leia wouldn't stop from making sure he and his etiquette were just as prim and proper as a prince. His American friends poked fun at him constantly, and when someone found out about Leia's royal status he had been given the nickname, "Little Prince." A nickname that would follow him into adulthood.

"There's only so much risky business I can take part in before it get's a little bit unhealthy." Ben smiles, watching the ground as he walks. "The man means well, but he has really needed my advice as a lawyer far too many times." He earns a small nod from Jessika before they continue their walk silently.

"Good evening Master Solo and to you as well Miss. Pava." Exclaims a much to excited Threepio as the two shut the door to Ben's family home behind them. His mothers butler was a kind man, but too overzealous for Ben's taste. "Your parents are waiting in the drawing room for you Miss. Pava." He smiles, taking their coats and items to hang in the nearby closet. "Theres a fresh shirt waiting for you upstairs Master Solo, your mother asked that I put one out."

"Of course she did," Ben smiles to the man in front of him. "And please Threepio, just call me Ben. You've known me since I was child, how many times do I have to tell you." He nods to the both of them, taking his briefcase and climbing the stairs.

"Yes, sorry Mas- Ben. I will try to remember for the future." Ben smiles at his stutter, as much as he loved the man, it was nice to make him croak every once and awhile.

* * *

It doesn't take long to change his shirt and switch to a navy vest before he is back downstairs, mingling quietly with his mothers guests. As much as he had grown up surrounded by people, he was still as quiet and introverted as he was in childhood. He stood in the corner of the room, listening intently to one of his mothers friends tell him all about their trip to Washington and a chance meeting with President Jackson. As much as Ben was intrigued, he couldn't stand the man speaking and makes quick work of finding someone else to talk to. He's relieved when the bell for dinner rings and he can finally excuse him self to the dining room.

"You can sit at the other head tonight, it doesn't look like your miscreant father is going to make it; he has a poker game with a couple of clients." Leia nods as he goes to sit next to her, "Just be nice." He groans, pushing in his chair and moving to the other end of the table, opposite his mother. Jessika sits to his left, giving him a nudge.

"No fun tonight then I guess." She whispers, aware of his spot in Han's chair.

"No." Ben whispers back, taking a sip of the wine thats been put in front of him.

Dinner goes quickly, or at least it seems to. Ben manages to get through soup and salad without a second glance from anyone around the table, but just as a beef roast is being passed out to the other guests, a member of his mothers book club looks directly at him.

"Benjamin, your mother tells me that'll she's been invited to England for a birthday party." She smiles, nodding towards Leia. Ben gives her a look, not having heard of any planned trips all the way across the ocean.

"Well, I haven't heard of such thing. That does seem quite far for a birthday, I can't think of someone my mother is close enough to who's worth the time spent travelling." He scoffs, pushing a couple carrots around on his plate.

"I was going to tell you, but you've been so busy with the firm. It's not just anyones birthday, its actually Princess Kira's birthday, the Kings niece. We used to be close friends when I still lived at home, and your uncle is attending as well." She smiles, bringing a glass to her lips.

"Well won't that be just wonderful, I've heard many amazing things about Kensington Palace." Ben nods to the woman, keeping eye contact with his mother from across the table.

"Ben's coming along too, he hasn't left the country since grade school and it'll be a nice time to catch up with my dear brother. I was going to tell him tonight after dinner, but this will do." The cocks an eyebrow at him, egging on a reply.

"It sounds great, I haven't seen my uncle in years and have always wanted to see London. Who wouldn't want to attend a royal birthday party, I'm sure the princess is lovely." He smiles at the woman, and gets a laugh out of Jessika.

"She'd better be, she's likely to become Queen very soon. It's all over the British tabloids, the King is apparently unwell and if he doesn't make it till her eighteenth birthday the whole country will be up in arms. They haven't got anyone else." The same woman who's name he still doesn't know laughs. "Someday I guess you can say you've met the Queen of England." The rooms agrees, a few people clinking classes together.

Ben nods quietly, his eyes still trained on his mother while Jessika tells someone around them about their work. The night goes smoothly and once everyone has said their goodbyes Leia quickly pulls Ben into her office before he has a chance to escape.

"So when we're you planning on telling me about this trip. Crossing the ocean is kind of a big deal and I would need to tell the partners." He groans, making quick work of the button on his vest and rolling up the sleeves of his linen shirt. "I haven't agreed to this you know."

"Yes, well this isn't just a trip. It's for a birthday, and that birthday just happens to be for a very important future Queen. I thought maybe you'd be excited." She smiles, patting at the seat across from her. "I also can't just say no when the King of England invites you to his nieces party, and insists your very handsome, young lawyer son accompany his mother."

"Father can't accompany you?" He looks at her, ignoring her pleading eyes.

"You know his thoughts on the monarchy, I nearly gave him a heart attack when he found out about your grandparents."

She was right, his father was a young teenager during the end of the American revolution and fought adamantly against the British. He tolerated his mothers side of the family, but the thought of actually talking to the son and grand daughter of the king he so fiercely fought against probably wasn't in the Solo's best interest.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not entirely sure I will be able to take the time off. I would be gone for more than a month." He shakes his head. "I would need to talk to the partners as soon as possible." He's hoping they would force him to stay, fancy parties with even fancier people weren't exactly something he was looking forward to.

"I wrote a letter to the firm last week asking if you could take a little over a month off, and they said because I had a good enough reason that it would be okay." She smiles proudly, handing him the letter from his office confirming the information. "Oh, and I thought you would dislike me less if I convinced Finn to tag along, which they agreed to as well." He looks at her dumfounded, reading the letter and then looking back at her.

"I'll never understand the influence you manage to have over people you've never met, it must be a Skywalker/Solo power."

"I do what I can, so please be on your best behaviour, the King and I are old friends and I want to leave a good first impression on the future Queen." She pats his shoulder, "And be thankful you're troublesome father has much more important things to attend to."

When Ben gets to the office the next day, he's decided that maybe going to London couldn't possibly be the worst thing to happen to him. 

"So how does London sound Finn?" 

"I've never been, could be fun though. Never know what you'll find there ... or who." He smirks, shrugging his shoulders to the man in front of him. 

"You're a pretty adventurous guy, I could use some help in that department. Care to join me?" Ben looks smugly, resting his pen on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, absolutely. This will be fun."

* * *

A week later Ben is standing at a pier in New York with Finn and Threepio at this side while his mother bosses around the porters and workers of the ship. His fathers stands in front of him, ready to pull him back to Boston.

"I don't know how in the hell your mother convinced you to go along with her to this, but be careful. Those Brit's are a whole other species, so watch your back son." He smirks, giving him a hard tap on the shoulder. "I fought those red coats for freedom once, I'll fight them again if I have too."

"Alright old man, I'm not being sent off to war. I'm taking a first class ship to stay at a palace and attend some fancy parties. I think Finn and I will fare just fine." He laughs, pointing at the man behind him. The look on Finn's face as he takes in the sights in front of him had proven Ben's theory correct; he had never left the country nor been on a ship of this size.

"I know, just be careful. And tell your uncle as much as I can't stand that palace of his, I do miss our old poker games." Han gives him one last nod before setting off to say his goodbyes to his wife.

"God Ben, this is crazy." Finn says, wide eyed and ready to explore the vast ship in front of him.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, just as I promised. We're only getting started with Ben, but I'm excited for the future. I promised some Luke and Leia meddling, and there will be lots more in the next chapter. Oh what those two have cooked up for our boy here. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for any updates and general Reylo trash!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just you wait, one party with these fancy palace people and you'll be begging to be back on this ship." Ben smirks at his friend. 
> 
> "I highly doubt that." Finn jokes, smiling at Ben like a kid trying sweets for the first time.
> 
> "Oh believe me, you'll see." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, a transition to the next bit of the story. I wanted to use an entire chapter for Luke and Leia's letters but thought I should put these two ideas together instead. I promise the next couple will be back to Rey's point of view!
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos and comments I have recieved. When I thought of this idea I didn't think anyone would really see it. Any comments of questions mean everything to me and I will try my best to reply to everyone! Thank you so much to everyone for reading. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for general Reylo content @writermads!

Leia had always been proud of her son, watching Ben grow up to be the strong young man he was made her happy. As much as she had distanced herself from royalty and the Austrian Empire, she had always wanted Ben to experience the life she had grown up with, and the happiness it had brought her. It was one day about a year prior when her brother had mentioned the idea of introducing Ben to one of the many eligible ladies within the surrounding European empires that Leia had gotten the idea. 

They had exchanged multiple letters, and when Princess Kira's name came up she was even more intrigued. The young princess was not entirely known to people outside of England, as her uncle had made sure to give her the privacy she deserved as she grew up. When invitations had been sent out for her sixteenth birthday, Leia and Luke decided that a chance meeting between Ben and the princess could be good for the future of their family and the Austrian empire.

_My dear brother,_

_I've had the chance to think over our prior correspondence and believe that bringing Ben to England with me for Princess Kira's sixteenth birthday is a wonderful idea. I am sure he would be happy to join me, and I know it has been many years since he has seen you as well. I am excited by the prospect of their meeting and the future it could bring for your Empire and the Solo name._

_As much as the idea excites me, I know Han will have a much different thought. Please be wary of your communication with him, as he is unaware of our plan for my boy. He still hasn't moved on from his views after the war and will never quite view the monarchy as we do, no matter how many times I tell the man his brother in law is an Emperor._

_Send my regards to the family in Austria, as I wish I could be there to visit them right this moment._

_Yours,_

_Leia Organa-Solo_

Leia had tried to keep her nose out of Ben's business, often turning an eye to his personal life. Although he had been with the odd girl throughout his teen and college years, he never brought anyone home to meet his hopeful parents. Although the age difference between him and the princess was more than she would've liked, she could live with them becoming even close friends. 

"Ms. Organa, a letter arrived for you earlier today. Would you like to read it here or shall I leave it in the parlour?" Threepio had asked quietly, poking his head into the doorway. 

"Thank you Threepio, please leave it for me to read during tea." She smiles, nodding her head and returning to her work. 

"Of course ma'am." He nods, turning away and trodding down the wooden stairs. 

Leia sighs, putting her pen down on the desk and moving to get up, pushing the chair in behind her. The trek downstairs is quick and before no time theres a pot of tea ready for her when she arrives in the parlour. She moves to sit down, pulling the piece of parchment from its envelope. 

_Dear sister,_

_Thank you so much for the letter. It's nice to hear from you amid all the chaos of court. Sometimes I wonder why I decided to take over for Father when he was still so capable. I should have forced you to take over instead, you are technically the older twin._

_Luckily, I have had the chance to correspond with King Benjamin over the last little bit._ _He was ecstatic to hear that you and Ben would be attending his niece's birthday with me, and is excited to see you after such a long time._

Leia scoffs, blushing at the memories of her past flirtations with the then young future King, before Han and the vision of America had become her life. 

_I asked him for his opinions on our little "plan" and he agrees that his niece and Ben would get along amazingly. She is a smart girl and speaks many languages, although she is younger I believe they could make a great pair. I must admit I am worried for the King, as his health is not amazing. He has voiced his concern about his health and hopes that he can last the two years before his niece turns eighteen._

_I hope that seeing some old friends and those two young ones together reinvigorates him and gives him more time. As for Han, need not worry; he's a little too rash to send letters to his dear brother in-law._

_Warmly,_

_Emperor Lukas of Austria_

* * *

Ben had told Finn that eating the first night on a ship was a bad idea, and Finn refused to listen. When evening came and the waves started, Ben waited until the vomiting had stopped before issuing his "I told you so's" 

"I told you so." Ben smiles, keeping his eyes trained on his book as the other man enters their shared living space. 

"Have you had enough? Yes, you were right." Finn groans, falling down onto a couch opposite him. 

"I try my best." Ben smirks, closing his book before setting it on the cabinet beside him. "I'm just looking out for you my dear friend, travelling by sea is a whole other ball game." 

"I didn't think you were serious earlier, who knew it would be this bad." Finn huffs, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead before standing and making his way to a door on the opposite side of the room. "I am going to bed, maybe I can sleep some before my stomach turns on me again." 

"Goodnight, and drink lots of water." Ben nods as Finn disappears behind the door. This hadn't been his first go around, having spent many days travelling between America and Europe to visit his uncle. It had been years since his last trip, and the dinner being served last night had tempted him. A lucky glance from his mother had reminded him of the nausea and vomiting from prior trips. He had been very serious when warning Finn, but was waved off as he finished his main course. 

Just as he is about to turn in theres a knock at the adjoining door to his mothers suite. He doesn't have time to answer before her small head peeks in through the doorway.

"I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed, do you have a couple minutes to spare?" She smiles, closing the door behind her. 

"Of course, I was just about to turn in. Did you need something?" He nods, motioning to a seat across from him. 

"Well, I was wondering if you had decided on a gift for the princess, I know she's not one to expect something but it would be a kind gesture." She smiles, sitting down across from him.

"N-no I didn't, I wasn't aware I needed to. I guess I could look for something when we arrive, there must be dozens of shops to look through." Ben smiles, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

"No need, I brought this for you to give her." She smiles, handing him a medium sized velvet box. He grabs it from her, opening it gently to reveal a small silver locket. It was shiny and circular with a branch of delicate cherry blossoms laid across the centre. "It was your grandmothers, she gave it to me when I was young." 

"I can't, shouldn't we give it to someone within the family. I wouldn't want grandmother to be disappointed." He eyes her, closing the box before reaching out to hand it back to her. 

"No no, my mother gave me many gifts before I left for America, this was one of many." She smiles, closing her hands around his. "I think the princess will love it, and her uncle is basically family to me. It's a much more thoughtful gift than anything you can buy, I'm sure she will love it immensely." 

"Well thank you, I appreciate the thought mother. Now if you're done, I'd like to sleep before my stomach starts yelling at me from lack of food." Ben laughs, kissing his mother on the forehead and tucking the box underneath his arm. 

"Goodnight Ben, I'll see you both in the morning." She nods as he closes the door to his room behind him. 

The ten days it takes to get to England go quickly for both young men, as Ben watches Finn's wonder with the large ship. The evenings are spent drinking and playing pool in the mens hall while they spend their days roaming the ship and taking in the fresh sea air. As much as he enjoys the well needed break, Ben is ready to be back on dry land and is excited to see the bustling city.

"Shouldn't be much longer now." Finn smiles, pointing towards the quickly approaching Brighton coastline. "I am very happy to see land, it's felt like years since we got on this death trap." 

"I thought you liked being on board? Or was I wrong?" Ben smiles, walking towards another part of the deck. 

"I did, but now that I can see land, I'm glad to be getting off." Finn nods, motioning towards the coast. 

Ben smiles, leaning against the railing and breathing in the fresh sea air for what feels like the last time. Being on the ship had been relaxing, and had readied his mind for the upcoming storm of palaces and fancy people. As much as he enjoyed growing up in upper class Boston, that was nothing compared to European royalty. 

"Just you wait, one party with these fancy palace people and you'll be begging to be back on this ship." Ben smirks at his friend. 

"I highly doubt that." Finn jokes, smiling at Ben like a kid trying sweets for the first time.

"Oh believe me, you'll see." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but I felt that the information was needed to continue the story, introduce Luke a bit more into the storyline. Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) here for any updates and information! 
> 
> Inspiration for the locket [here](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/147211481541629931/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, your Highness.” She hears, turning to find Ben rushing out of the dining room door, he grabs her hand, forcing her to spin around and face him. 
> 
> “Stop grabbing my hand!” Her eyes widen as she pulls away from him. He pouts, looking her up and down. “And please – just call me Rey.” 
> 
> “Yes, sorry … Rey. I just wanted to say goodnight before you left. I was hoping we could have a chance to talk, but it seems my mother stole all your time.” 
> 
> “Yes, well she’s very easy to talk to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its still early but so far I've really enjoyed writing these two, I really enjoy soft, flirtatious Ben with his bantering. I promise I'm going to do more with Rey's character, but right now she's a young lady; so why not take advantage of that!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone for leaving comments and kudos on this story, It honestly makes me smile when I see them! I will try my best to respond to everyone as best I can! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more Reylo content and fic information @writermads!

It was early, so early that not even the birds were chirping. The sun was just dipping above the horizon, a golden streak of light coming in through the opened shades of Rey’s window. She had started waking up with the sunrise on days she knew no one would come looking for her. She had cut a deal with Rose to keep the Countess busy enough that she wouldn’t bother her until at least mid-morning, which gave her plenty of time to explore the palace grounds.

She had always enjoyed her weekly explorations, finding new places to hide within the castle walls. She would occasionally be allowed by one of her guards to slip out of the palace walls and walk the trails of Hyde park.

This particular morning, she decided to slip into a plain pale blue linen dress with a basic high neckline. Dressing down from her regular garb meant less stares from passerby’s and less of a chance of being recognized. She slips a basic wool cape over her shoulders to cut the cold of the mid-May morning air.

“Now don’t make a fuss Dashy, I’ll be back soon.” She taps the nose of the small pup, throwing a ball to distract him as she leaves the room. The little pup meant well but was much too loud for the stillness of early morning.

She quietly pads down the empty darkened halls of the usually bustling palace, slipping out a side door to the garden. She had elected to stay within the palace walls; Rose had made her aware that visitors had arrived late the night before and she was sure the Countess would be by earlier than usual to wake her.

“Your Highness, I would suggest staying close this morning. The Countess will surely be more stressed with all of the palaces visitors.” One her guards’ whispers as she motions them to leave her alone in the gardens.

“I am well aware, I will back within the hour. If not, you are welcome to come and look for me.” She smiles, receiving a quick nod before flouncing away from the two men.

As much as she appreciated having people to look after her well-being, she enjoyed the peace and quiet of the gardens at sunrise, morning dew still present on the green leaves of the hedges. She isn’t far into her walk, humming as she goes when she bumps into something, or someone; knocking her to her feet.

“Oh!” She yelps, pushing her hands behind her to cushion the fall.

“I’m so sorry Miss, if I didn’t have my nose pushed in this book, I would’ve have noticed you coming. Let me help you up.” The man says, extending a hand for her to take. She takes note of his American accent, something so foreign to her ears.

“Oh, it’s alright, I too was caught up in my own head to even notice.” She smiles, reaching out to take his hand. Her fingers intertwine with his hand, soft and large against her own. She huffs once she has made it too her feet, swiping her hands against her dress to wipe off what little dirt has collected on the fabric.

When she finally has a chance to look up at the stranger, she’s in awe. He’s dressed plainly, a soft linen shirt covers his broad chest and shoulders. His wool coat hangs just below his knees and his long legs are covered by tight black slacks. He’s handsome, in a way where even though his nose is a bit too large for his face, and his ears poke out from under his quaffed raven hair, it still compliments his features. She darts her eyes over the expanse of freckles and beauty marks dotting his pale face.

“I didn’t expect to find anyone else out here this early, I must admit the time difference didn’t let me sleep very much last night.” He smiles, pushing a hand through his hair.

“I thought I heard an accent, are you from America?” She questions, hoping he has no idea who she really is.

“Yes, my mother is good friends with the King, he invited us to visit for his niece’s birthday. We arrived late last night.”

“Ah yes, I’ve heard good things about the party. It the first time the princess has planned anything for herself, she’s very excited.” She smiles, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Do you know her? You must if you live here.” He motions towards the palace behind them.

“Not well, I work for her tutor; Countess Holdo. I’ve only heard things in passing.” She replies, well aware of her lies. “I’m sure you don’t want to walk with a servant Sir, so I’ll let you be.”

“No, no. It’s refreshing to talk to someone this early in the morning. Please, walk with me?” He smiles, motioning for them to continue walking down the pebbled path of the gardens. “I’m Ben, by the way. Ben Solo.” He nods, strolling quietly beside her.

“I’m Rey … just Rey.” She smiles, looking down at the ground in front of her.

“Well, just Rey. It’s nice to meet you.” He nods to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She nods, smiling at him. It was nice getting to talk to someone who didn’t treat her like a princess. Yes, she had lied to him, but these morning walks in less than royal clothing had created just the outcome she was looking for.

When her uncle had mentioned his American visitors, Ben was not what she had expected. She thought Americans to be harsh and cruel, having created a distaste for anyone connected to the British crown. But Ben, through his harsh features and dark eyes was kind and smart.

They walked for what seemed like hours, the golden colours of sunrise turning into bright blues of daylight. He told her about his life in Boston and his time at Harvard, explained what it was like to work as a lawyer in a bustling city.

She smiled and nodded to his words, electing to keep quiet and let him speak to her. As much as she loved to talk, it stopped her from furthering the lie or uttering the truth. Eventually she would come face to face with her lies, but for now she was happy to just listen to his words.

“I’m sorry, I’m talking too much.” He smiles, looking down at her, a dark curl falling in front of his forehead. “Tell me more about yourself Rey.”

“Oh no, I assure you that I am much less interesting than yourself.” She laughs, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t believe that to be true, you live here in a palace. You must have plenty of stories to tell.” He smirks, motioning towards the building in front of them. She nods, just about to speak when the sounds of bells chiming pull her from her daze. Her’s widen, realizing that if she isn’t quick the Countess would realize she’s missing.

“Oh, I’ve got to go. The Countess will have my head if I am not ready soon. It was nice meeting you Ben, I hope to see you again soon.” She smiles, turning away from the man. She’s stopped when his hand grabs at her wrist, pulling her back towards him. He brings his lips gently to her knuckles, pressing them to her softly.

“It was lovely to meet you too … Your Highness.” He smirks. Rey pulls her hand away, her eyes widening before she forces herself to turn away from him. She pulls herself together and walks away from him, nearly running to hide the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

“It was mortifying Rose, he called me out on my bluff.” She cries, falling back onto her bed with a huff. “I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I ran away from him.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, you only told a little lie. You have good enough reasoning.” Rose smirks, rummaging around in her wardrobe.

“How could he have known; my uncle has insisted my portrait be left out of the papers until at least my birthday. Especially any American papers.” She groans, pushing herself up into a seating position.

“I’m sure he saw one of your portraits when he arrived, the Countess had a late dinner ready for them in the parlour when they got in last night.”

“That would make sense … I should’ve known Rose; how could I be so ignorant. Now he’s going to think badly of me for being a princess and a liar.” Rey huffs, standing up to sit at her vanity, pulling her hair up into a low bun.

“Do you have a crush on the American?” Rose pokes her head out from the wardrobe, a pink silk gown in her hands. Rey was never a fan of bright colours, but Rose and the Countess had insisted that she dress up for their dinner with her uncle and his American friends.

“No … of course not. I barely spoke to him Rose.” She feels the blush creeping back onto her cheeks.

“Your face says differently princess.” Rose smirks, hanging the gown on the room’s privacy screen. “I’m not poking fun, I saw him on the garden patio earlier, he’s definitely worth looking at it.”

Rey smiles, finishing her hair. She fishes a couple of pins from her vanity, each with delicately crafted cherry blossoms adorned on the ends. Rose walks over and pushes the pins into her bun, securing her hair in place.

“Don’t completely strike him from your radar Rey, he’s a gentleman and although he’s American, his uncle is the Emperor of Austria. He’s of royal blood and would be a wonderful addition to your court.” Rose smirks, finishing her hair.

“I get what you’re trying to say Rose, but I am just turning sixteen and he’s a grown man. Why would he have any interest in me?”

“Grown is an over statement, he’s twenty-two for god sakes. He just finished college. You’re just as smart, if not more for your young age. He would be lucky to have someone such as yourself.” Rose muses.

“I know you mean well and that’s very kind, but even if I did like him; emphasis on did, it’s not ladylike or princess like to pine after a boy.” Rey smirks, standing as two ladies maids enter the room to help her into her dress.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little pining Rey, it’s your birthday soon; why not have some fun.” Rose winks, sitting down on the bed behind her as the maids pull at her corset strings.

“Oi!” Rey yelps, a particularly hard pull taking the breath from her lungs.

“Sorry your Highness.” One the girls behind her whispers, stepping away.

“It’s okay, just be careful please.” Rey huffs, standing straight and gripping the edge of her mirror for support.

The maids nod, resuming their duties and pulling the remainder of the strings until Rey’s waist has shrunk drastically in size and Rose is snickering on the other side of the room. She’s stepping into the pink dress when the soft knocks of a palace attendant notifying her that dinner will be ready soon, and the King will be arriving momentarily.

“I wish you were coming Rose, I’m much too embarrassed to face anyone right now.” Rey blushes, stepping into her shoes while her ladies’ maids finish the last touches on her dress.

“It’ll be okay, if anything goes wrong just flirt your way through. You can be awful good at it sometimes.” Rose smirks as Rey leaves the room, the blush evident on her cheeks.

* * *

After a very un-needed introduction and a greeting from her uncle, Rey is led around to meet her uncle’s friends. She catches Ben’s eye as she walks around the room, keeping eye contact before a shorter woman with brown hair and kind hazel eyes steps in between them.

“Your Highness, it’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Leia Organa, but please just call me Leia.” She smiles.

“Leia, of course. The King has told me lots about you and your brother the Emperor. I hope your trip wasn’t too lengthy, I know being stuck on ship can be awful at times.” She nods, playing with a piece of her hair.

“Oh it was lovely, although I have to thank my company for that.” She smiles, motioning behind her. “I doubt you’ve met but this is my son, Ben.”

His large form appears from behind his mother, dressed in all black minus the crisp clean white of his dress shirt and the dark green of his ascot. Her eyes trail down his lean form, following the tight fit of his waist coat all the way down to his polished black boots.

“Your Highness, it’s lovely to see you again.” He smirks, reaching out to gently press his lips against her knuckles, little sparks trailing up the expanse of her gloved hand. She nods to him, a blush flourishing over her freckled cheeks.

“You’ve met! How wonderful.” Leia exclaims, pulling Rey out of her trance.

“Only in passing early this morning.” Ben smiles to his mother, letting go of Rey’s hand and tucking his own against the curve of his back. “I’d like to introduce my friend Finn, we attended Harvard together.” He nods to the shorter man beside him.

“Your Highness, its lovely to meet you and happy birthday.” He smiles, bowing to her politely.

“It’s nice to meet you too Finn and thank you.” She smiles, nodding to him. Leia leads them in some idle conversation, complimenting the palace gardens and exclaiming how excited she was to see her dear friend the King again.

When they are seated for dinner, Rey isn’t quite amused when Ben takes a seat directly across from her, his dark eyes looking directly into hers as she takes a sip of her wine. She tries her best to ignore him, making conversation with Finn who’s seated beside her.

“I imagine being a lawyer in such a big city as Boston is an exciting job?” She smiles, resting her hands in her lap and looking to the man beside her.

“Oh yes, but Ben and I are only junior associates. We get all the cases that no one else really wants. It couldn’t be more exciting that living in a palace.” He smiles brightly. She looks across the table to catch a smirk on Ben’s lips.

“It’s much less exciting than you make it seem, there’s always someone watching you. I only get a couple hours early in the morning to myself sometimes.” She smiles.

“Well your Highness, as much as you seem to hate this place, I’d trade you my old apartment for it any day.” He smirks, taking a drink from his glass.

“I like you Finn … and please, call me Rey.” She beams.

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, her eyes only catching the dark brown ones across the table a handful of times. She makes idle conversation with Leia about her childhood in Austria and her friendship with her uncle.

When dinner has ended and the adults have moved to the parlour to smoke, Rey decides to turn in after a long evening of socializing. She leaves a quick peck on her uncles’ cheek before turning to the door, nodding goodnight to Finn. She turns to look for those dark brown eyes but doesn’t find them as she exits into the hall.

“Wait, your Highness.” She hears, turning to find Ben rushing out of the dining room door, he grabs her hand, forcing her to spin around and face him.

“Stop grabbing my hand.” Her eyes widen as she pulls away from him. He pouts, looking her up and down. “And please – just call me Rey.”

“Yes, sorry … Rey. I just wanted to say goodnight before you left. I was hoping we could have a chance to talk, but it seems my mother stole all your time.”

“Yes, well she’s very easy to talk to.” She smiles, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I was curious if you would have tea with me tomorrow, your friend Rose had mentioned you would have some free time after your lessons.” He smiles, a little spark of hope in his dark eyes.

“Ah yes, Rose has a way of inserting herself into situations. But yes, I am free for tea tomorrow Ben. Have a good rest of your evening.” She blushes, giving him a nod and turning to walk back to her bedroom.

“Goodnight your- Rey.” She smirks at his stutter, a beam spread across her cheeks even when the morning sun hits her face the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to continue their story, this was just the beginning! 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for updates and information! 
> 
> Rey's dinner dress inspiration: [here](http://collections.lacma.org/node/214648)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh to hold that much power over someone." Ben laughs, taking a seat across from her.
> 
> "Ah yes, I'm sure grown men enjoy bowing to the command of a sixteen year old." She laughs, smiling at him with bright eyes. "I guess it's just good practice for the future." She smiles, taking a sip from her water glass.
> 
> "You have a beautiful laugh Princess." Ben smiles, looking at her from across the table with dark shining eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I had the energy to write this chapter. I've been so excited about the next two chapters, I wasn't excited to write this one. So I've been putting it off. It was difficult but I am really happy with the outcome and the little bit of fluff we see our two favourites experience.
> 
> Also, I've hit 20 kudos which is super exciting. It's awesome to see the validation and I promise these first five chapters are just the beginning! 
> 
> For general Reylo content and chapter updates, follow me on tumblr @writermads!

"Cuius est solum, eius est usque ad coelum et ad inferos."

" _Cuius est solum, eius est usque ad coelum et ad inferos."_

"Good." The Countess smiles, flipping the weathered pages of the book in front of her. It felt like they had been sitting in the library for hours, the stuffy air giving Rey a headache. As much as she loved the rows and rows of literature, she couldn't help but feel trapped in the dimly lit room. Plus, she had better plans awaiting her.

"Are we done for today? A princess has things to do and places to be." Rey groans, closing the book in front of her. "Anyways, I don't think I know anyone who even speaks a hint of fluent latin." 

"Ah yes, but the King insists. Anyhow, I know what those plans are you speak of ... he can wait." She nods, pointing to a passage in the book. "absens haeres non erit." 

" _An absent person will not be an heir_." A blush hitting her cheeks. "I know, and I promise once my birthday has finished I will be ever present and ready to listen to your lessons" 

"I know your Highness, I just implore you to err on the side of caution. Those Americans can be rather rash, you never know what could happen." She nods as Rey stands from the table. 

"I promise I'll be careful, it's just tea." She smiles, nodding to the Countess and leaving the room. Rose has promised to help her freshen up but as she turns to walk towards her room she collides once again with Ben's warm body. 

"I'm so sorry Princess, I really do need to watch where I'm walking. It seems that even in such a palace I can't keep myself from running into you." He smiles, resting a hand on her arm to steady her. 

"No, no. I should be the one to apologize, I was in such a hurry to leave my lesson I wasn't paying attention." She nods, looking at his hand on her arm. "I was just going to my room to freshen up, I must admit that lesson was a particularly harsh one." 

"Latin does that to a person, why don't I accompany you to tea now? You look just as lovely as always, I wouldn't want my time with you wasted. _Carpe Diem."_ He smirks, extending his arm for her to take.

"You know latin?" She quirks her brow, looping her arm around his outstretched elbow.

"That's about as much as I know other than _Veritas._ It means truth, it's on the Harvard Law crest." He smiles, the slight puff in his chest showing the pride in his alma mater.

She nods, walking with him as they make their way to the parlour. It was nice, walking in silence with him through the sunny halls of the palace. As much as she knew every corner of the building, she took little notice of the way the sun shined through the thick curtains and glistens off the glass of the chandeliers above them. The small rainbow reflection on the wood floors danced beneath their feet, occupying her ever nervous mind. 

Of course she was nervous, she was arm in arm with a very attractive, older man. As much as Ben was still a young man himself, Rey was still an even younger lady and being in the presence of such a handsome person was distracting. She wasn't daft, of course she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and blush on her cheeks whenever she saw him. She had known him for little more than a day and had already developed a crush, or least that's what Rose had called it early that morning. 

"Something on your mind?" He asks, peering down to her as they cross the threshold of the door to the garden patio, leading her towards the covered but airy pavilion to the left of the palace. 

"N-no, just a tired is all." She lies, "I thought we'd be having tea elsewhere in the parlour?" 

"Well that was the plan, but I told the staff to set it out here. I couldn't give up the opportunity with it being such a nice day, and I could never get over the view. If I lived here, I would spend everyday roaming this place, my mother takes pride in our courtyard but it pales in comparison." He smiles, pulling a chair for to take a seat. 

She smiles, a waiter lurching forward to lie a napkin over her lap. "Thank you, but you're excused for the afternoon, we should be okay on our own." She waves him off with a smile. 

"Yes, your Highness." He bows before leaving the room. 

"Oh to hold that much power over someone." Ben laughs, taking a seat across from her.

"Ah yes, I'm sure grown men enjoy bowing to the command of a sixteen year old." She laughs, smiling at him with bright eyes. "I guess it's just good practice for the future." She smiles, taking a sip from her water glass.

"You have a beautiful laugh Princess." Ben smiles, looking at her from across the table with dark shining eyes. 

Rey blushes, placing her glass back on the table. "I thought I told you to call me Rey." She remarks, taking a strawberry from her plate and pushing it into her mouth. 

"You did, but unlike your staff and servants I am not one for following orders." He smirks, his eyes darkening as he watches her. 

She nods, unable to come up with a formidable answer. He had a habit of catching her off guard, saying the right things that left her nearly speechless. She had grown up learning about the countries around them, and those lessons were most often positive. When the Countess and her other tutors spoke about America and the people that occupied it, they often spoke vapidly. Although she was taught straight facts, there was always a bad taste on her tutors tongues when it came to the separatists across the ocean. 

Ben was different. He was confident and bold with his words, unafraid that he would say the wrong thing to her. She was raised around people who followed orders and said what was right. Other than a select few, she had grown up with people who walked on egg shells around her. Ben was not that person, he himself was large and upfront and presented himself as that too her. As imposing as he was in her sheltered life, he excited her. 

"Daydreaming again?" He laughs, bringing a tea cup to his mouth. Rey watched him, her eyes flicking to the soft pink of his lips. 

"Yes - no, sorry." She smiles, shaking her head. Ben Solo had pushed his way into her every thought, and she had no intention of letting him go. 

* * *

Ben had never met someone as confusing and interesting as Rey. As much as she was a young girl, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was quiet and polite with her staff, and could be firm when needed. Watching her command those around her with such grace was great entertainment for him. He had asked about her parents, wanting to learn about the mysterious Princess' past. She had started her speech with a smile, speaking mainly about her mother. 

He knew little of her life, the palace officials and the King himself making sure the details of her life were not known to those outside the palace walls. When his mother said they'd be coming for her birthday, he made of point of trying to do his research - wanting to get into good graces with the future Queen. His search had turned up empty and he had asked her to tea for a reason. 

"She was a lovely person, an amazing role model for anyone. I miss her deeply." She smiles, her eyes falling to her lap. 

"I'm very sorry, I can't imagine what that could've been like." He nods, extending his hand across the table to her. A smile pricks on her lips and she goes to take it, wrapping her small hand in his. 

"Thank you Ben, that's very kind. My uncle is the closest thing to a father I've ever had, I'm sorry if I don't exude happiness when people mention my future." She grips his hand tighter, letting go to take a sip from her tea. 

"Why is that? It's indeed a very exciting future." He responds gingerly. 

"The day I become Queen will be the day of my uncles passing, it's hard to think of such a thing. I never got to know my father, so he took over for him. Every-time someone mentions my future I only see his name on a tomb in the family mausoleum." Her eyes shine with the prospect of tears as she looks at him. 

"As much as it is the truth, I know how you're feeling. There's a certain uncle in my life who's possible passing could change my future drastically as well." He nods. "I think we should talk about the present, theres still so much about you I don't know." 

"I always forget your princeliness Mr. Solo, I should start referring to that more often." She smiles. 

"Oh Rey, I'm hardly a prince." Ben smirks, finally using the name she's been demanding him to use. Her reaction is just as he expects ... priceless. 

They spend the rest of the day talking and snacking on the many finger foods before them. As the sun threatens to set behind the tall trees of the garden, they return from their walk to the Countess and Rey's group of ladies maids. 

"We've come to collect you for bed your Highness, you have a big day tomorrow. If you want to party the night away you'll need to be well rested beforehand." The Countess smiles, motioning Rey to come inside. She nods and goes to pull her arm from Ben's hold, nodding to him. 

"I can escort her grace to bed, we were just on our way in." Ben remarks, grasping Rey's wrist before she has a chance to walk away. She turns and smiles, looping her arm back around his. 

"Oh, we wouldn't want to disrupt the rest of your evening. The Emperor and Ms. Organa are waiting for you in the parlour for a late dinner." Holdo nods, being as kind as she can. 

"It will only take a minute of my time, I insist." He smiles, looking down at Rey. "Of course, that's if the Princess agrees." 

"She does, I will meet you all in my room." She smiles, nodding towards her maids as they curtsy and walk back into the building. 

"As you wish, I will see you bright and early tomorrow." The Countess nods, turning and disappearing into the darkness of the palace. 

"Thank you." Rey breathes, "I wasn't quite ready to say goodnight." 

"Neither was I." Ben laughs, jaunting them forward as they walk as slow as they can muster back to her room. They talk about her birthday plans and what a royal party involves. Ben had never really had any experience with this scale of royal birthdays, only going to small royal functions as a boy in Austria. The British monarchy was much larger than his uncles empire. The palace would spare no expense on a Princess' birthday, and as much as she denies it, Rey admits she does enjoy the attention. 

"I don't imagine we will get much time to talk tomorrow, you'll be the centre of attention." Ben smiles as they arrive at her door. He can hear the scuffling of maids behind the wood as they prepare her room. "But save me a dance." 

"Of course." She blushes, pulling her arm out from his for what felt like the tenth time that day. "Thank you for the wonderful day, I haven't felt this normal in so long." 

"It's my pleasure, but I should let you go. I don't need to feel the wrath of the Countess." He laughs, reaching down to grab her hand. 

"She means well, she's just over protective of me." She responds gently. 

"You're worth protecting Princess." He smirks, pressing his lips to her knuckles once more. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Ben." She smiles before turning around and disappearing behind the door of her bedroom. 

* * *

When he finally makes it to the parlour, his mother and uncle are sitting at a table with glasses of wine tucked into their hands. Finn is seated across from them, a smile spread across his cheeks. 

"Look who finally decided to show up, long time no see my friend." Finn laughs, standing to give him a pat on the back. "Wouldn't have anything to do with Princess Kira would it?" He smirks. 

Ben ignores him, walking over to kiss his mother on the cheek. Before he can sit down he's greeted by a hug from his uncle. 

"How many years has it been Ben, maybe five?" His uncle smiles, letting him go and looking over him. For an Emperor, he wasn't the most formal man. Yes he looked the part, but he reminded him of his father. He was outgoing and adventurous, often out hunting and taking part in the odd game of poker. It was hard to believe that him and his mother were twins, they certainly didn't seem to be. 

"It's been a long time for sure, I'm happy to see you." Ben replied, pulling out a chair to the left of Luke. 

"Leia, you never told me how grown he's gotten. He's not a lanky teenager anymore." Luke smiles, leaving a heavy pat on Ben's back. 

"He's certainly grown into a wonderful young man." She smiles, taking a sip from her cup. Ben can hear Finn's snickers from across the table. 

"Can we talk about anything else." Ben blushes, reaching for the class of scotch that Finn had placed in front of him.

"I was hoping Han would make the journey over, I believe we have an unresolved poker game to discuss." He nods to Leia, taking a sip from his glass. 

"You know him, he won't set foot near this country if he had the choice." She groans, earning a laugh from her brother. 

"Well, if Ben gets any closer with the Princess, he'll have to make a sacrifice or two." He smirks at Ben, raising a brow. 

"We are friends, she's very smart and a lovely person but she's much to young to think like that uncle." He nods, a blush on his pale cheeks. 

"Yes, but who knows what the future holds." Luke smiles, clinking his glass with his sister. Ben exhales as the conversation moves on to the party and he sends a glare Finn's way as the man laughs into his drink. He wasn't sure what his feelings towards Rey involved, but he wasn't ready to divulge that information to anyone. Especially his ever meddling mother and uncle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, Rey's long awaited birthday is tomorrow! I'm very excited so the next two chapters will be parts one and two of her birthday, from both perspectives! 
> 
> I am so grateful for everyone who has read my work, the comments and kudos really make my day. I am hoping to write the next chapters in the coming days, but I just started going back to work which = exhaustion. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for any chapter updates and general Reylo/Ben Solo content!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daydreaming again?" Rose smirks, entering the room behind her. "It seems Mr. Solo has wormed his way into your head once again." 
> 
> "How could you possibly know that." Rey rolls her eyes, maids enveloping her in a white sheet as she steps out of her bath, towelling herself off. 
> 
> "Let's just call it ... a feeling." Rose nods, pulling out the dress she'd be wearing that evening from her wardrobe. "I also happened to notice the blush on your cheeks when you saw him this morning." 
> 
> "Of course you did, you always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the birthday is here. I didn't expect to take this long writing this chapter, but work has been killing me. Hopefully everyone is happy with what I've come up with. I am very excited to get started on the next chapter, I'm hoping its a turning point for our two lovebirds. 
> 
> Reading and responding to everyone's comments have made me so happy, and all of you are so lovely. It really does make my day to see all of your comments and well wishes!
> 
> Follow me @writermads on Tumblr for any updates and general Reylo content!

When Rey woke the next morning her heart was aflutter. She dreamt of lush raven hair and deep brown eyes, the way they bore down into her soul with every look. She dreamt of the flicker of hope she felt when their hands touched and when he had pressed his lips to her knuckles. There was smile on her face that wasn't often there this early in the morning. A quiet knock on her door drew her away from her thoughts as Rose and her team of ladies maids entered her room. 

"Slept well I assume? I haven't seen a smile that big from you this early in a long time." Rose smirks, sitting down next to Rey on the bed, holding her hands lightly. "It wouldn't have to do with a certain someone, would it." 

Rey smirks and shakes her head, squeezing the other girls hands lightly. Rose knows that she's lying, she smiles before getting up and taking to her daily task of picking out Rey's outfit. 

"Don't tell me then, but I have my suspicions." Rose gloats, pulling a gown from her wardrobe. "How's this for the day? I know you already have a gown for the party, but this might be nice in the sunshine." Rose nods to the stream of golden light entering through her open curtains. 

"I was only planning to take a walk around the grounds, maybe have some tea on the patio before guests start arriving." 

"The walk sounds good, but his Majesty has asked that you meet him for lunch in the gazebo around noon ... hence the dress." Rose motions to the garment she's hung on the door of the wardrobe. Its not one that Rey had seen before, the Countess must have sourced it without her knowing. 

"Of course, it's very beautiful." She smiles, looking the garment up and down. It's composed of silver and purple satin, lavender embroidered flowers cover the skirt and bodice. There are delicate flowers all over the top, and the off shoulder neckline will compliment her collar bones perfectly. As much as she despised wearing fancy gowns, this one was light and airy and would work well in the warm sun of late May. Rey liked to pretend she didn't appreciate Rose's dress choices, but she was particularly happy with this one. 

Her maids go about slipping her into her undergarments, layering thin cotton skirts over her white petticoats and tying her corset over her ribs. It seems they had learned their lesson from previous days and decide to forgo tightening it too much. She smiles when they pull the dress onto her body, the silver threads gleaming in the sunlight. 

"It's stunning Rey, you're uncle chose well." Rose smiles, motioning for her to sit at her vanity. Rose pokes around with her hair, pulling it into Rey's favourite and signature hairstyle. Rey wasn't a huge fan of make-up, but today was her birthday, and she felt the need to look the part. She does very little, darkening her lashes and adding a rose tinted stain to her lips. Once Rose has finished her hair, she pinches her cheeks. 

"Happy birthday, now go on that walk before you lose the rest of your day to everyone else's woes." Rose smiles, pulling her up and out of the room, pushing her down the hall before turning the other way. 

Rey makes her way to the gardens and watches intently at the hustle and bustle. Servants and maids scurry around her, prepping the palace for its onslaught of visitors. There was a buzz in the air that no one was used to, it had been a long time since a proper party had been held in the palace. Her uncle was a kind man, but this was the first time Rey felt free to do what she had wanted on this particular day.

_"Darling, it's your birthday. Time to get up." She peaks open her eyes to her mothers kind smile looking down at her._

_"It's too early, let me sleep just a little longer." She groans, puling herself up from the many pillows and blankets covering her small form._

_"I have such a fun day planned for you, we mustn't waste anytime." Her mother smiles, pulling her into a hug before going to her wardrobe to select a dress. Her mother had always insisted she would help Rey get ready in the mornings, she needn't waste a moment with her daughter. When her father had died, it opened the Duchess' eyes to just how short life was._

_Rey was twelve, she didn't understand the urgency. She had so many years left to live, and a lifetime left with her mother. She would have preferred to spend her birthday sleeping in and playing with Rose in the gardens._

_"The Duchess of Wellington promised me that Lady Rose would be here in the afternoon to see you, but for the morning you are mine, my darling." She smiles, forcing Rey into a dress and putting her hair up into her favourite three buns._

_"I guess that's okay." She smiles with a toothy grin, slipping on her well worn shoes from years of adventure and play._

_Her mother did indeed plan an exciting day, spoiling her with many gifts of books, sweets and jewelry. As much as Rey refused to be a lady, she did enjoy looking at the sparkling diamonds. They went for a picnic in the garden and danced among the flowers, their laughter and smiles filling the grounds of the palace. Even without her father, she and her mother were happy in their own little world._

_When she was tired from her day and ready for bed, her mother came in to say goodnight._

_"Did you have a good birthday darling?" She smiles, tucking a piece of Rey's hair back and fluffing her pillow._

_"Yes mother, I think it was the best one yet." She replies, a doll Rose had given her tucked gently in to her elbow.  
_

_"Good, I'm glad. Now, I will leaving early tomorrow morning; I've been invited to do some travelling in Europe. I'll be back in a couple weeks, it'll be like I was never gone." She smiles, blowing out the candle on the nightstand._

_Rey nods, giving her one last squeeze. Her mother smiles, kissing her forehead and squeezing her back before exiting the room. Sleep came over her easily, and when she woke the next morning her mother had left with a note on her nightstand and a kiss on the cheek._

A tear falls down her cheek as she glances at the her parents portrait on the wall, catching the morning sun from the patio doors. That was the last happy memory she had of her mother, the dancing and laughing they enjoyed on her twelfth birthday. When she returned, she was gaunt and pale. The doctors told Rey it was Cholera, a rapidly spreading disease that was making its way across Eastern Europe. She passed quickly, and Rey had decided that none of her birthday's would ever be good as that one. 

Rey dabs the tear from her cheek, smiling as she makes her way across the threshold to the garden, the sun gleaming off the waters of the fountains. It was a beautiful day, and Rey was determined to have a good birthday. She had told herself she couldn't be sad anymore, and was determined to make it the best possible day. She walked for as long as she could, her feet aching beneath her as she makes her way to the garden gazebo. 

Her uncle hadn't arrived yet so she settled down against a fountain nearby, resting her hands on her dress, taking in the sunshine and quiet of the garden. The hustle of servants and the sounds of tableware being set doesn't bother her, but the feeling of a presence next to her forces her to peek out of one eye. 

Ben is seated next to her, a smile on his face as he takes in the sun. His pale skin gleams against the all black of his outfit. Rey always wondered why he always settled on black, she imagined how good he would look in other colours. 

"Good morning Rey." He smirks, sensing her gaze and turning towards her. "I didn't think I would see you until this evening. It seems our paths are always seem to cross." 

"They do indeed, that or your following me." She smiles, opening her other eye and sitting up from her relaxed position. "Aren't you warm, wearing all that black on such a nice day." 

"Nothing I can't handle." He smirks, pulling a pocket watch to check the time. "I should get going. I wouldn't want to impose on your lunch with the King." He smirks, eyeing the set table in the gazebo. He goes to leave, but turns back; placing a small box in her hands. He doesn't say anything and walks away, stuffing his hands into his pockets and whistling a tune as he disappears behind the foliage. 

Rey goes to open the blue velvet box, but is stopped when her uncle calls to her from down the path. She stands and curtsies to him, slipping the box into the pockets of her dress and letting him envelope her in a hug. 

"Happy Birthday darling niece, you look so grown up today. I hope you're happy with my choice of dress." He smiles, letting her go and looking over her with happy eyes. 

"Your choice - I assumed the Countess had sourced it for me. It's lovely, thank you." She smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he motions them to sit. Their lunch is lovely, but Rey can't help but smile at her chance to see Ben again ... the evening couldn't come fast enough. 

* * *

Rey grips at the velvet box, smiling down it. She had managed to get away from her maids for a brief time and she sat on her bed, taking in the silence. The palace was alive, the hustling of staff and servants alike had tired Rey. If she was to be ready for the party she would have to get ready soon, but she elected to take this time to appreciate Ben's gift. 

The delicate silver locket inside the box makes Rey gasp, it was small and perfect. How Ben knew that Cherry Blossoms were her favourite she would never know, but she appreciated it all the same. It was a lovely gift, and she gently put it down on her vanity as her silence was broken. Her usual line of maids entered the room, immediately going to draw her bath and set out her change of dress for the evening. Rose hadn't followed, she assumed she would be late, getting herself ready for the party. 

"Lady Rose will be here soon, she insisted we ran your bath before she arrived." A maid smiled, answering the question Rey hadn't had time to ask. 

"Thank you." She smiles, as they begin to undress her. The layers come off quickly and she steps behind the privacy screen, dropping her last layer onto the floor and stepping into the hot bath. The warmth of the water enveloped her and soothed her nervous body. Why she was nervous she wouldn't know, she had never felt this sensation before. Ben had seemed to take over her every free thought, crowding her mind with visions of broad shoulders and lean legs. Rey was never one for crushes, but Ben had awakened something in her, and it made her blush. 

"Daydreaming again?" Rose smirks, entering the room behind her. "It seems Mr. Solo has wormed his way into your head once again." 

"How could you possibly know that." Rey rolls her eyes, maids enveloping her in a white sheet as she steps out of her bath, towelling herself off. 

"Let's just call it ... a feeling." Rose nods, pulling out the dress she'd be wearing that evening from her wardrobe. "I also happened to notice the blush on your cheeks when you saw him this morning." 

"Of course you did, you always do." Rey nods as her maids begin to redress her in layers of pretty white fabric. She knew tonight would be different, that they would dress her in her nicest underthings, add an additional petticoat or two and tie her corset just a little tighter. Tonight was her coming out as a young lady ... a future queen. The scrutiny of other nobles would be high, and Rey had elected to look her best for them. She cared little of other peoples opinions, but tonight was different. 

"I think this might be your best dress yet." Rose smiles, slipping the heavy pale blue garment over her shoulders. It was similar to her day dress, showing off her delicate collarbones. It was blue with silver embroidery adorning the skirt and chest, with delicate ivory lace covering her breasts and shoulders. Delicate ribbons fell from the sleeves in small loops - it all looked perfect against her sun soaked skin. 

Rey smiles at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands over the silk gown. It was as perfect as she had imagined it when she put in the order to her tailor, accentuating what she wanted while leaving lots to the imagination. Rose prods at her hair as Rey touches up what little makeup she needs, finishing her look by slipping on dainty mesh gloves. She ties two matching blue ribbons around her wrists, finishing the look. 

Rose elects to leave her hair simple, pulling it into a low bun .. letting small tendrils fall around her face. She fastens small blue flowers in her hair, accentuating the dress. When all is finished and she is ready to leave for the party, Rey slips the silver locket around her neck. Her heart flutters from the sentiment of the gift, grasping it against her heart. 

"You look perfect, are you excited?" Rose smiles from behind her, her giddy face in the reflection of the mirror. 

"Very." 

* * *

Rey can hear the sounds of glasses clinking and people muling around the gallery behind the doors. She never thought she'd be nervous to attend her own birthday party, but even she knew that this night could skew opinions of her for years to come. She had spent hours going over food and music with Countess Holdo, nearly forcing the woman into retirement when the only thing she demanded were very rare blue hydrangeas to cover the tables and mantle pieces. 

A guard nods at her as the crowd settles, preparing for her grand entrance. Rey was never fond of being the centre of attention, she had simply not been used to it. A guard she had grown rather close to; Snap, wishes her a quick happy birthday before nodding and opening the door for her. 

"Ladies and gentleman: your Highness, Princess Katarina Reagan Augusta." A steward announces, the room giving their compulsory bows and curtsies. Rey winces, giving a nod to the crowd so that they may continue their evening. People begin to mule around her, laughing and talking as wine and champagne begin to flow. Rey finally makes her way down the staircase into the room, plucking a glass from a passing waiter. 

"Happy Birthday, your Highness. You look lovely this evening." Finn smiles, kissing her knuckles and bowing to her. Rey smiles at him, well aware that Ben isn't with him. He quickly notices her wandering eyes. "Don't worry, he's eager to see you, but Leia and the Emperor are refusing to let him leave their sides." He laughs, pointing to the other side of the room. 

Ben is indeed where Finn points, looking just as awkward and tall as Rey imagines he would be. Theres a weak smile on his lips, boredom playing on his features as he looks down at his mother. He looks exquisite, and Rey's mouth nearly falls open when she see's him. He's in his usual all black outfit, his cream coloured cravat poking out from his vest and jacket. He's managed to style his jet black fair perfectly, his ears barely poking out from beneath the raven curls. 

"Thank you Finn, I appreciate the birthday wishes. Please call me Rey, you and Ben are such good friends and I imagine we will be too." She smiles, grasping his hands together. He opens his mouth to reply, but she is quickly whisked away by Rose. The other girl looks brilliant, her burgundy dress accentuating her black hair and tanned skin. 

"Rose, I was in the middle of a conversation." Rey groans, as they approach two politely dressed men. One smiles kindly at her, adventure and intrigue playing on his brown eyes. The ginger haired man standing beside him is exactly the opposite, his demeanour is cold and rigid as they approach. 

"You're the centre of attention and a future Queen, you have a lot of people to talk to." She whispers into Rey's ear as the two men bow to her, acknowledging Rose with kind smiles. The brown eyed one goes to speak, side-eyeing the man next too him. 

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Poe .. Dameron. Happy Birthday." He smiles to her kindly, pressing a quick peck to her gloved hand. She had heard his name before, but had never expected someone so young and handsome. He was a politician and a likely candidate for the head of the Whigs, Rey's preferred party. She had heard rumours of his promiscuity in the papers, and he was always one for taking risks. 

"Thank you, I hope you're enjoying the party." She smiles, looking between Poe and the other man. He smiles at her coldly, opening his mouth to speak before he's cut off. 

"Of course, I've never been to one this fancy. You've done well your Highness." He looks over at the other man. "Oh yeah, this is Hux. We don't get along very well." He jokes. 

"Your Highness, sorry for the rude introduction. I'm Armitage Hux." He nods curtly to her. Rey had also heard of the man, and he was just as she expected. He was Poe's political rival and a shoe in to take over the Torie party from his uncle Alistair Snoke. Rey was never a fan of the man, but luckily for her he chose to keep away from the young Princess' party. 

"Of course Mr. Hux, I've met your uncle a fair few times when he's visited the King." She nods to him, eyeing Rose to pull her away from the conversation. 

"Ah, yes." He replies, taking a sip of amber liquid in his glass. 

"Well, her Highness is a very busy lady and has lot's of people to talk to, we should be going." Rose smiles to the two men, receiving two more bows as she pulls Rey away. 

"I don't like that Hux man, his uncle has been trying to insert him into our family for years. He thinks of him as a proper suitor to me." Rey groans, rolling her eyes as she sips on her glass of champagne. 

"There's no chance of that, theres someone else with a much better lineage finding their way into your heart." Rose pokes, nodding to Ben's obviously awkward conversation with her uncle. "Ms. Organa has a way with words, I wouldn't be surprised if they visited again soon." 

"Ben and I are friends, and he has his own life in Boston to live." Rey smiles, his eyes catching her line of sight. Rose continues to make idle chatter, but Rey drowns her out. The brown of his eyes turn into a deep black and he smirks at her, taking a sip of his drink. Rey thinks she could spend hours looking into his eyes, drowning out the world in those pools of chocolate brown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so there we go. I think it's safe to say Rey has feelings for Ben that she can't even comprehend. I am so excited to get on to the next chapter, I promise there will be lots of fluff and Reylo cuteness. 
> 
> I will try my absolute best to get the next update out soon but of course just as I've started a new project, my boss decided to give me a full 40 hour work week. 
> 
> Thanks everyone! 
> 
> Here are the inspirations for Rey's gowns and Ben's gift. 
> 
> Purple dress - see picture at top! ^^^  
> Birthday ball gown - [here](https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/82148)  
> The locket - [here](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/295056213068731189/)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @writermads for chapter/story updates and Reylo content!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look exquisite tonight Rey, so beautiful." He says, just loudly enough that so she can hear him, but no one else will. "The necklace looks stunning." He continues to compliment her, noticing the goosebumps now formed on her delicate skin. 
> 
> "Thank you. How did you know I love cherry blossoms?" She whispers back as he moves his hand to her lower back, pressing them closer together. 
> 
> "I didn't ... my mother only mentioned it last night. It was my grandmothers, I hope you'll take good care of it." He smiles lazily, his eyes staring at the silver necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been wanting to write it for days but I've been at work 9 hours a day for nearly a week and only had time this evening on my day off. This is the longest chapter to date and I've been so excited to write this from the beginning, so seeing it fleshed out is really exciting. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys, seeing all the comments and kudos really makes my day. It's nice to know my writing is appreciated! Anyways, here is part two of Rey's birthday, from Ben's perspective. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @writermads for chapter updates and general Reylo content!

He had been reeling after seeing her in the garden. As much as he should admit he only enjoyed her company as friend, he would be lying. Ben Solo was smitten with Rey, his adult heart had fallen for a sixteen year old girl. He knew their age difference wasn't of much concern for most, other British royalty were often married to people far younger or older than them. 

When he had happened upon her in the garden it was accidental, as much as Finn likes to think it wasn't. Ben had wanted to stay longer, bask in her light and happiness, but he didn't want to get caught up in her plans with the King. As much as the man was a good family friend, Ben was wary of him and his protectiveness of his niece. Ben was aware he would want to meet with him soon, but for now he chose to keep his distance. 

He so badly wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, her pale dress shining against the morning sun. She had looked so peaceful, her eyes closed and breathing slowed as she basked in the sunshine. He wanted to tell her his feelings, hoping she would reciprocate; but he chose not to. When he slipped the velvet box into her hands he wished he had stayed to see her reaction, his mother telling him cherry blossoms were her favourite the night before. 

But he didn't ... Ben wasn't always one for showing his true feelings. It wasn't that he was rude and abrasive, he was just quiet. He had been quiet his entire life, choosing books and knowledge over anything else. It was hard growing up with such outgoing parents, his father's risk taking and mothers penchant for high society socializing didn't match his quietness. Luckily having grown up with Jessika and with Finn's help in law school, he had slowly started to come out of his shell. 

"Not enough apparently." He whispers to himself, kicking a rock with his foot. He was nearly back to the palace, the once green foliage and trimmed grass turning into pebbled pathways and the buzzing sounds of a busy household. There were servants and staff everywhere, carrying bunches of blue flowers and fine china. Ben knew Royal families went all out for fancy parties, but watching the set up involved had astounded him. Rey didn't strike him as somehow who cared this much about parties. 

"I've never seen this many people so fraught over a teenagers birthday party." He hears behind him, catching Finn sitting at a nearby table on the terrace. "I guess it might be because she's their future Queen." He smirks, patting the seat beside him for Ben. 

Other than in a state of wonderment, Finn had been poking fun at his friend for the short time they'd been at the palace. Whether it was smirk across the table, or telling him how sappy love made him, he was there to ruffle Ben's feathers. He had made sure to tell everyone he met that her grace made a great friend, and they would continue to talk even when they went home, but Finn never believed him. 

"Im surprised you're out here, not flirting with one of her grace's ladies maids .. or maybe a butler?" Ben laughs, a blush pricking on Finn's cheeks. Ben was well aware that Finn had a taste for both sexes, and it never bothered him. Other than an awkward conversation on Finn's behalf their first year at Harvard, Ben never criticized his friend. He would often point out people Finn might like when they went out together, and had continued doing it around the palace. Finn wasn't always pleased with Ben's joking, swatting at him anytime he did so. 

"It's a nice day, and I've already flirted with half the staff. They're starting to get suspicious." He smirks, taking a sip from his tea cup. "I've also never been more entertained watching people so flustered over a birthday party." 

Ben nods, taking a seat beside his friend. A man offers him some tea, and he accepts. The familiar taste of earl grey plays on his lips, filling him with content. They sit there quietly, taking in the sunshine and the hustle of flustered staff. An older woman with blonde-silvery hair is walking around, barking orders at the staff. 

"That must be Countess Holdo, I've heard lots about her." Ben nods to the woman, who's captured the attention of Ben's uncle. The older man flounces out of the parlour, stopping to nod at the Countess. Ben see's her smile for what may be the first time as his uncle lightly presses a kiss to the back of her hand. Well that was new, Ben had never seen his uncle come even close to a woman. He had always assumed he wasn't interested in anyone, being a lone Emperor ... a reason why Ben was always apprehensive of the man. If and when he passed, the topic of succession would come up and so would Ben's name. 

"Who would've thought ... you're uncle doesn't seem like the one for flirting with a British Countess." Finn peeps, forcing Ben out of his trance. His eyes stay on the older couple, his uncle eventually turning to the young men. The Countess smiles at him before running off to order around more staff members. 

"Ben Solo, I've been looking everywhere for you this morning." Luke chuckles, waving the two men to sit when they get up to bow. "No need for that, I'm hardly an Emperor when we're around these people." He motions to the frazzled staff and other nobles walking around the garden. 

"Of course, you're welcome to join us for tea." Ben smiles as the older man sits beside him, a servant quickly pouring him his own cup. It had been so long since he'd been alone with his uncle, he had never talked to him as a grown man. He was older now, time showing on his features. The once blonde young man had aged, his hair now dark and silvered. He had fine lines dotting his features, showing the years of stress being a Monarch had brought upon him. 

"It's been a long time Ben, I know we had a brief talk the other night but I was hoping I'd catch you sometime." He smiles to him, bringing the tea cup up to his lips. He was a kind man, but his presence and choice of words made it very obvious that he wanted to speak to Ben alone. Finn nods to Ben, finishing off his cup and standing from the table. 

"I was promised a tour of the grounds by Lady Rose, I'd best be off." He smiles at the two before jaunting down the polished steps of the terrace. Ben had hoped Finn would stay, as a buffer between him and his uncle. It's not that they didn't get along, but Ben had never really become close with the man. He lived so far away and his family just couldn't make the time to visit as often as they should. Ben was a still a boy the last time he had seen Luke. 

"I didn't think I would get a conversation in with you before the party tonight, it seems you've always been off doing something when I come looking for you." Luke notes, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm glad the Princess has caught your eye, she would make a very good partner and Queen someday." 

"I think you've gotten the wrong idea uncle ... the Princess and I are only friends. She's just sixteen, it would be wrong for me to think of her otherwise." Ben spits out, maybe a bit too strongly. He wasn't lying, Rey had become a very good friend; but he wasn't entirely truthful either." 

"Ah, yes. That's exactly what I'd expect a gentleman like you to say dear nephew, but your eyes don't lie. I saw the way you looked at her during dinner, I know what really happening." The older man implies, "It's not wrong to be interested, it would make my sister very happy." 

"Yes, we all know that seeing her son on the throne would make my mother very happy." Ben states, "I know you too have been meddling in my business for far too long uncle, if I should at some point choose to pursue her grace, it'll be of my own accord." 

Luke nods. "Yes I know, but my Empire will eventually fall to you. Austria is a small country, and it wouldn't be too bad to have the British crown to aid alongside. You will become Emperor, and could be a Prince Consort as well. It wouldn't be bad having her as your Queen and Empress, would it?" The older man quips. 

This exact thought had crossed Ben's mind the night before, his dreams plagued with images of him and Rey on their respective thrones. They could be amazing, and the dark side of his mind thought about the power they could hold. He imagined her beside him, looking up at him through those pretty black lashes. As much as being Emperor would bring him immense wealth and power, having her by his side would be the ultimate prize. 

"I can't even begin to fathom those thoughts, she is still so young and I have so much tying me to Boston." Ben counters. 

"Do you really? There's nothing there that you wouldn't find here. I'm sure your friend would relocate to help you with a firm if you asked him. Especially if it meant you getting closer with the Princess." His uncles smile annoys him, but the man makes a fair point. "Your father might give me hell for giving you the idea, but it's nothing I can't handle." 

"I'll take that into consideration, but don't get your hopes up." Ben smirks, downing the rest of his cup and standing from his seated position. "Now, theres a book calling my name in that massive room they call a library." He nods, stalking away from the older man; the images of two thrones dancing in his brain. 

* * *

Ben had thought he'd seen extravagance before, but this put any of his uncles parties to shame. The ball room was filled with golden light, the candles in the chandeliers flickering softly against the ceiling. The blue flowers adorning the room left a fresh scent dancing around the space, the familiar scent poking at his nostrils. People were starting to arrive, nobles alike dressed in their fanciest suits and gowns as they moved around the room. Ben was never one for crowds, but watching the people around him was thrilling and the flowing champagne helped with his nerves. 

He was looking around for Rey, even though his mother had pointed out she was likely to make an entrance; the party was meant for her after all. He manages to find Finn among the opulence, chatting with Rey's close friend. The young lady laughs loudly, a smile on her face as Finn smirks back. Ben goes to join them, but is pulled away quickly. He recognizes the strong grip of his mother as he turns around to see her. 

"Her highness will arrive soon, come here." She pokes, pulling him to stand with her and his uncle. They were both dressed particularly nice, both electing to wear deep navy blues. They were twins after all, may as well look the part.

"Mother, I don't need an escort. It's a party, I will behave just as you expect me. You needn't worry." He counters, looking back at his smiling friend. 

"I know that Ben, but the Countess may have slipped to me what her Highness is wearing tonight; she's meant to look extra ravishing." She smirks as he nods once again to his uncle. 

"I'm sure she will, but I could see her just the same back there." I scowl forming on his lips. 

"Just remember to thank me later." She smirks back at him, his reply coming up short when the room is silenced by a steward standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Ladies and gentleman; Her Highness, Katarina Reagan Augusta." He booms loudly, his staff hitting the floor. The double doors swing open as she steps into view, a nervous smile on her lips. Ben doesn't notice the grin on his mother and uncles faces as his mouth falls open. 

She's a vision, a beacon as she enters the room. Her chestnut hair is pushed off her face, articulated curls falling over her ears and down her neck. The silver blue dress dwarfs the one he saw her in earlier, the silver thread shining against the lights. His eyes wander from her hair to her face, the rose tint on her already pink lips matches the blush on her cheeks. He could see her wandering eyes as she descends the steps, nodding to people as they wish her happy birthday. 

He's glad she doesn't see him or the wonderment covering his face. He watches as she glides through the crowd, the tan of her shoulders and collarbones highlighted by the soft golden glow of the room. He's surprised and elated when the crowd goes back to their absent chatter, no one else watching her as closely as he is. When she finds Finn and he nods to Ben's side of the room, he looks away, nodding absently to something his mother says. 

When he looks up again, she's gone. He doesn't manage to find her again for awhile, being forced back into reality when the King makes his way over to their group. Ben bows to him, maintaining his composure whenever he tries to find her in the crowd. His mother chats idly with the King, acting as though they had never spent time apart. 

"Ben? Are you paying attention." He's interrupted by his mother, a worried look in her eyes. "His majesty was just complimenting you." She smiles. 

"Of course, I'm so sorry. I'm not used to such grandiose affairs, thank you so much your Majesty." Ben nods towards the older man. 

"Of course son, and please call me Sir, or even Benjamin. We do share the same name, I would hate for my namesake to call me Majesty." A smile plays on his lips, easing Ben of any worries. The man was kinder than he appeared to be, he thought maybe he was worth talking to more. If he wanted to get closer with Rey, he would need to get along with her uncle as best as possible. 

"I wasn't aware of the fact, my mother just said I was named after a close family friend. It's an honour." He smiles, looking down at his mother. "I must compliment you on the party, it's exquisite." 

"I've had nothing to do with it, my niece did all the planning. She had a little bit of help from my wife, but otherwise it was all her own doing." He smiles down at the blonde woman beside him. "If you ever manage to get her alone tell her yourself." 

"I think that might be a challenge." Ben laughs, looking over to her rather unpleasant conversation with a stiff ginger haired man. 

"That's Armitage Hux, a very sleazy political type. His uncle has been trying to set the two up since they were children." The King says vapidly. The thought of Rey with the man makes Ben's stomach turn. "Don't worry, I think of you as a much better option." 

He's surprised to hear the Kings words, he had never thought he was in on his family's scheming as well. The man seemed generally impassive to the woes of society, maintaining a neutral composure to gossip and drama. He wasn't aware that the King of England was willing to play the games of his mother and uncle, he was always so protective of his only niece. 

"That's very kind, but we're only friends. I wouldn't consider anything like that until she's of age." He replies, his eyes darting back across the room. Rey was a beautiful young lady, he couldn't imagine how much more beautiful she'd become as she aged. 

"Just as your mother said, you're a gentleman. I appreciate that Ben; but I won't be around forever and I want to make sure she's taken care of when I'm gone. I know its rather bleak to speak of such things at a party and she's a strong girl, but she'll need someone to help her. She's seen so much death in her short life and I want to be sure she'll be okay." The older mans says stone faced, following Ben's eyes to his niece. 

"She's like a daughter to me, and I wouldn't trust just anyone with her heart. You're a Skywalker and a future Emperor, you are a perfect choice. I only hope that your feelings for her are genuine. She's a spark that will light the fire that is needed to run this country, and you son are a force to be reckoned with." He smiles, patting Ben's back. He see's tears welling in the older mans eyes, but he blinks them away just a quickly as they came. 

"Thank you. I will do my best to be there for her, even though I know she can take good care of herself." He smiles, bringing the champagne flute to his lips. His mother just begins to speak when her eyes finally catch his. Her mouth falls open slightly as he stares back, her hazel eyes lighting up from across the room. Ben throws back the remainder of his drink, setting the glass on a nearby tray. He just barely hears the a announcement of her Highness' first dance as the crowd parts in front of her as she ever so slightly walks to the dance floor. 

He knows she needs a partner, and the honour is almost always saved for her suitor; the man she's promised to. Ben knows her uncle chose him, even before she does. When he sees the ginger haired man from earlier lurch forward to take her hand, Ben steps out onto the floor, capturing Rey's gaze. There's a smile on her lips, and the music starts to play as she steps closer to him. She quickly takes his hand, resting her other on his shoulder, prompting him to rest his on the dip of her waist. 

Ben hears her breath catch when he presses a kiss to the top of her hand and they begin to move around the floor slowly. He looks her up and down, the sweet smell of her perfume ever present in the small space between them. They stay silent, taking in each others appearances as they glide around the room, the other guests staring as they stay in their own little world. Just as other couples begin to join them, Ben takes the chance to rest his lips at her ear. 

"You look exquisite tonight Rey, so beautiful." He says, just loudly enough that so she can hear him, but no one else will. "The necklace looks stunning." He continues to compliment her, noticing the goosebumps now formed on her delicate skin. 

"Thank you. How did you know I love cherry blossoms?" She whispers back as he moves his hand to her lower back, pressing them closer together. 

"I didn't ... my mother only mentioned it last night. It was my grandmothers, I hope you'll take good care of it." He smiles lazily, his eyes staring at the silver necklace. Unholy thoughts fill his head as his eyes avert from her neckline and back up to her eyes. 

"Of course, thank you Ben." She leans in to whisper back to him, her lips skirting against the soft skin of his ear. They continue to sway to the music, him leading her as best he can. Ben was tall, and thus not the best with his footing, but he wasn't about to trip and bring down the future Queen with him. The songs ends too quickly, and he notices the tap on his shoulder. It's her uncle, waiting for his chance to dance with his niece. 

"Don't worry, I won't keep her long Mr. Solo." The King smiles, taking Rey's hand in his. He nods, stepping off the dance floor to find Finn, who's back to giggling with Rose against the windows of the room. 

"Smitten yet Mr. Solo?" Rose smirks, looking him up and down. Ben smiles, picking a fresh glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. 

"Please, call me Ben. You must be Rose?" She nods to him, sipping her own drink. 

"I'm sure she's told you enough about me, I'd prefer to keep my lips sealed." He grins, getting a nod from Finn. "A gentleman never tells." 

"Maybe I'm not well suited for reconnaissance then, that wasn't very sneaky of me." She hiccups, the champagne keeping a smile on her face. Ben laughs, plucking the glass from her hand and replacing it with a water goblet. His mind wanders back to Rey as Rose and Finn continue their conversation. He sees the blue of her gown flouncing around the dance floor, a smile on her lips as she talks to her uncle. 

It doesn't take long before the song has finished and young couples begin to spin around the floor, a high energy tune filling the room. He watches as her uncle escorts her off the floor, whispering something into her ear as her eyes reconnect with his. Theres a wildness in her eyes, her cheeks reddened from dancing. She nods to her uncle, before making her way to him. 

Without thinking, he extends a hand to her; which she gladly takes. He nearly pulls her out of the open door to the terrace, winding around groups of people chatting idly in the open air. He pulls her down the steps stopping once they're alone and out of sight of the masses. He rests both of his hands on her waist, pushing her gently against the stone wall of the raised terrace. He thinks he's being too forward, but his worries are quelled when she rest a hand on his bicep.

"I'm sorry, it was so stuffy in that room and I've wanted to get you alone since I saw you in this dress." He smiles to her, one hand skirting over the fabric of her torso. Her eyes are so dark, looking him up and down in the pale light of the setting sun. His hand slowly makes its way up, playing with the lace of her neckline and thumbing the cool metal of the locket between his fingers. 

"So perfect, so sweet." He mumbles. He knows the champagne has made him brave, but it's nearly impossible to stop his hands from cupping her chin. He does so as gently as possible, lifting up her chin to drink in her dark eyes. She looks at him, her eyes skirting across his face. 

"Ben ..." She whispers softly, one of her hands resting on his hip. He continues to look at her, his eyes caught in hers as his hand remains still against her chin. 

"Can I- Can I kiss you princess?" He whispers nervously, bringing his face even closer to hers. In the faint light he can see her breathing still and a blush creep up on her cheeks. Her reaction alone calms his nerves, but he waits silently for her confirmation. She nods, looking at him with glassy eyes. 

He smiles, tipping her chin up to meet his. He moves his hand to cup her cheek, pressing his lips against her waiting pink ones. Theres a spark when they touch, causing him to nearly pull away from her, but he doesn't. He doesn't linger for long, pressing a second quick peck before pulling away. Her eyes are wide and she mewls softly as he pulls away. 

"That was -" She begins to say, snaking her arms around his neck. He interrupts her, pushing her gently against the wall and pressing his lips to hers once more. She smiles against him, her fingers brushing through his hair. He licks at her bottom lip, asking for more. She abides, opening her small mouth for him. One of his hands stays steady on her cheek, the other holding her body against the wall. His lips ravish hers, nibbling gently at her bottom lip as she pulls away. Her breathing is unsteady as she regains her composure, her lips red and bruised. 

"Ben." She smiles, dotting kisses over his face, pulling gently at his dark curls. He smiles, drinking her in as his breath steadies. She's stunning, her flushed features and glossy eyes just slightly visible in the cool colours of dusk. He rests his forehead against her, kneading small circles into her hip with his fingers. He knows they should go back to the party, but he can't fathom letting her go right now. 

He slowly presses another kiss to her lips before trailing his lips down, pressing them against her earlobe and down to the spot where her neck meets the contour of her shoulder. Her skin is soft, and he feels the goosebumps against his lips. He's sucks as gently as he can, nipping at her soft skin. He knows he can't leave a mark, but it's the only thing he wants to do in this moment.

"We should get back ... to the party." She smiles, pulling him up and pressing their lips together once more. She lets go, nuzzling her face into his chest, drinking him in. Ben nods, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. 

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten carried away. You're just so addicting Rey." He mumbles, looking her deep in the eyes. 

"Don't apologize Ben, there's no one else I would've rather shared my first kiss with." He had suspected that he would be her first, but hearing it from her starts a fire deep inside him. He nips at her ear, parting his lips to whisper to her. 

"Don't tempt me so Princess." He growls gently, pulling her hips flush against his. The blush on her cheeks deepens, but before he can dip down to kiss her again, she's pushing at him gently. 

"Ben, I'm serious. It's my party, they will have noticed by now that I'm missing." She whispers, pulling herself away from him. He nods, letting her loop her arm around his as they turn the corner and make their way back up the stone steps to the terrace. He can feel the eyes of the other guests on them as they walk by, cluing in on their recent activities. 

"It looks like you just got caught in a windstorm, let me fix your hair." She blushes, reaching up to prod at his unruly curls. When she's sure that his hair is once again perfectly quaffed on his head, she nods. She loops her arm back into the crook of his elbow, smiling brightly as the warm hues of the ballroom light up her glassy eyes. Ben smiles gently at her, the fresh image of her squirming against his body and her lips flush against his plays in his head.

"After you, Princess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the fluff we've all been waiting for. I know I could indulge us all so much, but Ben in a gentleman after all. He can still have all the dirty thoughts, no one needs to know about those. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and it makes me really excited to see where these two go in the future. 
> 
> Any comments or questions are greatly appreciated, as I am always willing to take feedback from my lovely readers!!! The link for Rey's dress inspiration is in the end notes of the last chapter!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Checkmate!" Finn exclaims, pulling her from her reverie. "I believe I've got you cornered Princess" He smirks, looking at her with wild eyes. Rey had decided if Ben Solo was to remain in her life, she'd ought to get to know his best friend. He had asked her to tea, and she was elated when she found him waiting on the terrace with a chess set. 
> 
> "Indeed you do, I concede. Good game Finn." She smiles, letting him triumphantly knock her King off the board. Rey had never lost a game of chess, but her mind was elsewhere and she was happy to give Finn the win. 
> 
> "Lady Rose told me to be careful when I told her of my plans to challenge you in a game of chess, she said you had never lost." He hums, "Either I am just extraordinary or you have something on your mind." 
> 
> "Oh it's nothing, It's been a long couple of days. You have simply bested me in my own game." She smiles, taking a sip from her cup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapter, it makes me so happy to see that everyone is enjoying this story so far. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but theres plenty of fluff to get everyone through till chapter 10. This story is going to get exciting, and I can't wait. 
> 
> Enjoy a little bit of Reylo fluff and feel free to let me know any thoughts or comments down below! 
> 
> You can follow me @writermads on Tumblr for updates and general Reylo content!

Rey had spent three days dreaming of Ben Solo's lips, how his eyes met hers in the dusk of evening. She had been sure he wanted to be only friends but his touch had told her otherwise. They had spent the days since her party getting to know each other better, and she had convinced Ben to tell her of his grandparents and family in Austria. 

_"They were a great couple, and great rulers. I only wish I had gotten to know them myself." Ben smiles, her hands laced in his as they sit in the sunshine of the garden._

_"I'm so sorry." She frowns, her thumb kneading circles into his palm._

_"You have no reason to be. My grandmother Padmé was beautiful and well spoken, she often took part in the politics of running their Empire. She was the one who kept my grandfather sane, from running to his dark side. She passed giving birth to my mother and uncle, and my grandfather's sanity soon slipped." He smiles solemnly, looking down at their hands._

_"He went mad and killed with wreck-less abandon. My mother and uncle were kept in a separate household, to save their souls from being turned to the dark side. He started many wars, and was rightfully killed in one of them; my uncle was only twenty when he took over as Emperor." He continues, "He has done well to bring the country back to peace, to how it was when my grandfather was still himself."_

_"Is that why you're scared to become Emperor yourself?" She asks, gripping his hand tightly._

_"Yes, I think so. I stopped visiting my uncle when I started hearing the servants talk about how much I reminded them of the "Dark Emperor". There have been times when I've felt the darkness, and the power that being Emperor brings may only swell those feelings." He whispers, the words sour on his tongue._

_"I understand you're feelings Ben, every time someone mentions my future I well up in tears. I do not wish death on anyone, and the only way I am too become Queen is through death itself. My uncle is a good man, and he is only getting sicker; I'm not ready for the responsibility Ben." She mumbles, a tear forming in her eyes._

_A smile pricks on his lips, his hand raising to tip her chin up to him. He presses gentle kisses to the corners of her eyes and finally to her lips. "You will make a great Queen Rey, and I will be there for you the entire way. Whether I am here by your side or back in Boston, I will be there for you."_

"Checkmate!" Finn exclaims, pulling her from her reverie. "I believe I've got you cornered Princess" He smirks, looking at her with wild eyes. Rey had decided if Ben Solo was to remain in her life, she'd ought to get to know his best friend. He had asked her to tea, and she was elated when she found him waiting on the terrace with a chess set. 

"Indeed you do, I concede. Good game Finn." She smiles, letting him triumphantly knock her King off the board. Rey had never lost a game of chess, but her mind was elsewhere and she was happy to give Finn the win. 

"Lady Rose told me to be careful when I told her of my plans to challenge you in a game of chess, she said you had never lost." He hums, "Either I am just extraordinary or you have something on your mind." 

"Oh it's nothing, It's been a long couple of days. You have simply bested me in my own game." She smiles, taking a sip from her cup. 

"I don't mean to impose, but I imagine my friend has something to do with it?" He grins, eyeing her with a smile. "As much as he hides it, he enjoys your company, and I'm sure you enjoy his as well?" 

"He's not very good at hiding it Finn." She smiles, "I do enjoy his company, but you both will be going back to America tomorrow. I know he will write, and I will write him, but I don't want to get too attached. He has a life to live away from me, I'm sure we will remain friends." 

"I believe you, but don't give up on him. He is very much infatuated with you, and I don't think an ocean will stop that Rey." He nods, letting his empty tea cup hit the table. "Now, shall we have a rematch? "

"We shall and this time I'll win." She grins, picking up her fallen King from the table. 

* * *

It was late afternoon, nearly evening by the time Rey is able to return to her rooms. She is greeted kindly by Leia's smiling face, a glass of white wine resting in her hand. 

"Ms. Organa, lovely to see you. I would've come by sooner, but I wasn't expecting anyone." Rey smiles, taking a seat across from the woman. 

"I should be apologizing, I wanted to get you alone before we left tomorrow and this seemed to be my only opportunity. I haven't seen much of you or my son since your party." She says, "I definitely didn't plan to simply wait for you in your room." 

Rey blushes instantly, drinking from her water goblet. She had told Ben to be careful about how much time they spent together, she didn't want anyone in the palace taking too much notice of their activities. She enjoyed their time together, but didn't need the servants rumour mill talking about their Princess' private activities. 

"It's okay, I'm glad you two are getting along. It's all I could wish for, I'm sure you're uncle would be happy to know as well." She smirks, "He nearly gave Ben his blessing at your party, I haven't seen that man so happy in a long time." 

Rey ponders Leia's words, taking in the truth of her statements. She had always been wary of talking to young men, afraid that her uncle would scare them away. Ben had done the opposite and had found his way into her heart and apparently her uncles. The thought fills Rey's heart with happiness and she makes a note to talk to her uncle about it later. 

"He has a way with words, if that's what you're thinking. I named him Ben for a reason, your uncle is a great man." Leia smiles. 

"He is a great man, and so is Ben. I'm hoping we stay friends for a very long time, I'll be sad to see you go tomorrow. You all have become very close friends of mine Ms. Organa, I hope to stay in contact." She grins. 

"Friends, yes. I will make sure that myself and Finn write when we can. But Ben, he doesn't think of you as a friend. I know he's been telling everyone that, but he only does it out of respect. You are just sixteen and he is a man, he told your uncle is doesn't wish to see you in that way until your of age." A smiles flashes on her lips. 

"Well you raised a gentleman Ms. Organa, and you should be so proud of the fact. It's been lovely getting to know him. I only hope that you'll all be able to visit soon again." Rey blushes again, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Please, just call me Leia. I don't think of myself as a princess anymore, and it would certainly give Han a heart attack if he knew the future Queen of England was calling me Ms. Organa and not Mrs. Solo." The older woman smirks. 

"He sounds interesting, I can't wait to meet him." Rey laughs, "I've heard he isn't a fan of the crown, but he sounds like someone I'd get along with quite well." 

"He's an interesting man, but I love him. He's the exact opposite of Ben, in nearly every way." Leia smiles, her fingers resting on her wedding ring. "We've had lot's of great adventures together but now I need to focus on my son, and his future. I think you may be that future Rey, but don't let that stop you from living your life. Spend as much time as you can with your uncle, he likes to pretend he's okay, but he's not that young man I knew anymore." 

"Do you miss your father?" Rey blurts out, excusing herself almost instantly. Leia's sentiment for her uncle made her think of the stories Ben had told her earlier that week. 

"I wish I had known him as he was before my mother died, I only ever knew him as the Dark Emperor. We only saw him occasionally, when he wasn't away at battle and only once we were old enough to understand what was happening. I thank god every day that Luke didn't fall down the same path." 

Rey nods, playing with her hands in her lap. "I wish I had known my father, everyone tells me how good he was. He must've been, my mother loved him very much, and told me so many stories." A tear forms in the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, we were having such a lovely time." 

"It's okay Rey, both of your parents were lovely people. They would be so proud of the young woman you've become." Leia smiles, reaching across the threshold to rest her hand on Rey's. "We all grew up together, I spent a summer with your parents and uncle before I left for America." 

Rey smiles at her, and holds both their hands together. She had yearned to feel the love of her mother again, and Leia had managed to quell that feeling with a simple touch. Ben might've been quiet and reserved, didn't often tolerate his adventurous and social parents; but Rey would be more than happy to have Leia as a mother. 

"You needn't worry about Ben, he is infatuated with you and will one day takes Luke's place as Emperor. My mother was the light that kept my fathers darkness at bay. As much as I don't want to believe Ben has that same darkness, I worry what power could do to him." She finishes her glass, resting it on the table. "You are his light, and you my dear will be an excellent ruler of your own country, and ours. I know for certain you will make a great Queen and him an Emperor. Your uncle will be very proud." 

Rey nods as the older woman stands, pushing herself out of her chair to meet her. "I will be sad when you all have gone, it's been so nice having new faces in the palace." She smirks as Leia pulls her into a hug. 

"No one is every really gone Rey." She gives her a curt squeeze, before letting go slowly. "I'll make sure myself that Ben writes, he gets busy with work but he'll make the time ... especially for you." 

Rey nods, a small tear sliding down her cheek. She wipes it as Leia turns to leave, her motherly light leaving Rey in a dimly lit and lonely room. She didn't realize how much she craved genuine human connection, something that a palace wasn't all that great for. Minutes pass before a line of ladies maids lead by Rose enter her room. 

"It's much too early for bed and I was told there wouldn't be a formal dinner this evening, I have no need for you all right now." Rey smiles curtly to the maids entering the room. 

"That is true, but Mr. Solo gave me this." She smiles, handing a folded piece of parchment to Rey. "I thought maybe you'd like to freshen up before you see him." 

_Rey,_

_I wish to see you alone one more time before I leave in the morning._

_Meet me on the terrace at dusk ... alone._

_Ben_

"You're always one step ahead of me Rose, thank you." Rey smiles as the maids begin to unbutton her gown. She reduces the layers of fabric to almost nothing, shedding petticoats and corsets in lieu of a floor length chemise nightgown. Rose ties a light blue ribbon around her waist and helps her shoulder on her ivory house coat. The fabric was light, but kept her covered, and she smiled brightly once she looks in the mirror. 

"Perfect, just don't get caught. The servants will be quite curious as to why her grace is wearing barely anything but her underthings. Don't want to start any rumours." Rose purrs, letting the pretty silver locket fall in the valley of Rey's breasts. 

"Let them have their rumours, I may never see him again." She smirks, pulling Rose into a quick hug before departing from her room. She barely manages to sneak around a group of chamberlains mulling around in the hallway but she quickly finds her way to the terrace. She doesn't see him, so she waits patiently. The gardens are beautiful this time of day, the pale moonlight reflecting off the fountains dotting the grounds. 

She hears light footsteps behind her and worries for a moment that a staff member has caught her alone. Her worries are quelled when his fingers skirt down her arms, two hands resting gently on her waist. She wishes so badly to turn around and look at him, but he holds her firmly in place. She feels his nose nudge at her hair and his lips press gently to her earlobe. 

"A vision in white ... princess." She feels him smirk after his whisper. "I was worried I wouldn't see you alone, but Rose did well. Make sure to thank her for me." He reaches down to thumb the locket in his fingers, his lips pressed gently against her throat. She breathes slowly, goosebumps forming on her skin. 

"Somehow my mother and Finn managed to win your time today, without me. How does that work Rey?" He smirks, turning her cheek to bring his lips to hers. They were soft and warm, and Rey relaxes against him, his strong form keeping her from falling. Just as she is about to open her lips for him he pulls away, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "As much as I'd like to indulge you here, I have other plans for our evening." 

Rey smiles as he takes her hand and leads her through the gardens and out a back gate towards the park. She looks around curiously, but the park is empty, everyone surely enjoying their dinners at this time of night. He continues to silently lead her along the pathways until the Serpentine bridge comes into their view. The moonlight gleaming off the lake brings a smile to her face, and they stop when they've reached the peak of the stone structure. 

"How lovely Ben, I haven't managed to get out here in so long." She smiles up at him, taking both his hands into hers. He presses her gently against the barrier of the bridge, his whole body enveloping her in warmth. 

"I though't you would like it, I've been too busy to venture out here as well." He smirks, winking at her. He reaches up to thread his fingers through her hair, taking long chestnut locks between his digits. "You should leave your hair down more often, as much as I love that signature hairstyle of yours." He muses, his fingers always making their way back to her face. 

"I'll consider it, thank you." She smiles, tucking an arm around his neck, drinking in the woodsy scents of his cologne. He smelled of everything Rey loved; the fresh scents of fir trees and nature, with a hint of smoke. It reminded her of the smell of the gardens and the fireplaces in the palace. He smelled like home.

"I'm sorry to be leaving tomorrow, it feels much to soon. But I promise the minute I get home I will write. I'm hoping I'll be able to visit again soon." He smirks, leaving a kiss on her temple. She breathes out a happy sigh, his lips leaving little shocks of electricity against her skin. 

"You have a job to return to and I'm sure lots of friends you've been missing. I understand fully." She nods, her hand threading into his dark locks. 

"My whole life is here right now, minus my troublemaker of a father of course." Ben laughs, nudging his head against her hand. 

"I look forward to meeting him someday, I think we'd get along great." She nods, resting her head against his chest. 

"I agree, you're both quite mischievous, maybe too much. I'm sure I could convince him to make the journey, that not all royals are as bad as he thinks. It may just take a couple years of convincing." 

"If it means I can have you in my life for a couple of years, than that's alright with me." She smiles, looking up into his eyes. They stand silently, drinking in their last moments together. The soft sounds of water lapping beneath them soothes Rey's mind and keeps her steady against Ben's chest. She had not felt an ounce of nervousness in the past three days, but now she was scared. Scared of losing one of the only good things she had found in her lonely teenage years. 

"Is it true Ben, that you think of us as more than friends?" She smiles up at him, taking in his dark eyes. 

"Yes, but you are still young. I think it is best that we stay friends until you are of age, it is only right." He smiles, "Two years will go by in much less time than you think my love." He presses his lips to hers once more in quick succession, stopping her from replying. They stay there for what feels like an eternity, taking in the quiet sounds of the park, murmuring promises of a future to one another. 

"We should be going back, you have to be up early and I want to make sure I'm up to see you off." She smiles. 

"Of course." He smiles sweetly, taking her hand and leading them back to the confines of the palace grounds. The lights coming from the palace have dimmed considerably, and the hallways are devoid of servants and staff. When Ben turns down the opposite hallway from where her room is located, Rey smiles. They quickly come to the guest wing of the palace, and she smiles as he pulls her into his room.

"Think of the gossip Ben Solo, a princess being pulled into the room of a man." She laughs as he lifts her onto the windowsill of the room, his pale features drowning in moonlight. 

"Shh ... you look so beautiful tonight, just let me kiss you. If you'd like to leave you can but I'm just asking to spend one last night with you, even if I end up sleeping on the floor." He nearly begs, kissing her against the window. He pushes the soft layers of her skirts up her thighs, his hand skirting over the thin silk of her stockings. "How I wish I could touch you so Princess." He kneads his fingers into her soft skin, playing with the silk of the stockings.

"You can Ben, I want you too." She whispers, shivering under his touch. Only her maids and female staff members had ever seen her this bare, let alone a man. His touch gave her butterflies and sent shocks down her spine and into her core. 

"No, not tonight. We both need our rest." His lips turn into a scowl as he lets her skirts fall back over her legs. Rey nods, untying the belt of her housecoat and walking to the opposite side of the bed from him. He motions her to lie down and quickly follows. He gently pushes his temple against hers, his breathing slowing as her fingers play gently with his hair. His kisses her sweetly, once and then twice before motioning for her to turn around. 

He pulls her flush against him, his arm looping around her waist and pulling her close. His woodsy smell and soft fingers pull her into a state of near slumber, the warmth of his embrace pushing her ever closer to sleep. She thinks she could fall asleep like this every night, but it just makes her think of him leaving all over again. He feels her tense up and pushes a soft kiss to her neck. 

"Shh, go to sleep Rey. Everything will be okay." He whispers, against her ear. That night she dreams of Ben and her together and the life they could live. She dreams of darkness, and the light that rises to meet it. She dreams of crowns and thrones and small raven haired children peppering the halls of the palace. Rey dreams of the future, and that is just enough for her. 

The last time she see's Ben is on the steps of the palace, a flash of raven hair as he bows into the carriage. She had woken up to gentle kisses and sweet nothings, and when she cried; he held her. He had kissed her knuckles for the last time, whispering into her ear as his mother ushered him into the carriage. 

"This goodbye is only temporary little one, I will see you soon." A tear falls from her eye as the carriage pulls away with the only true happiness she had felt in years. 

"I will see you soon." She whispers, lifting her head and marching back into the palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is gone, and Rey isn't very happy to see him leave. I'm sorry !!! I had to end their days of honeymoon-esque joy and send him back to America. But don't worry, he won't be gone for long. There will be time jumps in the next chapter or two, but they won't be anything too big. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As are you, sweetheart." He whispers, pulling away from her. 
> 
> "Well, maybe you're alike in one way." She smirks, her attention turning back to the novel in his hands. 
> 
> "Oh? And what would that be." He quirks his brow at her. 
> 
> "You're tall, very tall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this update yesterday, but to honour blackout Tuesday, I thought waiting an extra day would be okay. Please stay safe, wherever you are. It is truly a trying and dark time for the world, and especially everyone in the United States. Just know that your friends and allies in Canada are here for you. 
> 
> I'm considering this chapter as a lead up into the meat of the story. After today we're really going to be getting into Ben and Rey's relationship, no more with the petty fluff. I'm so excited to write them in a more adult way, and that will happen very soon. There are two time jumps in this chapter, but I promise it makes sense to the plot line.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos on previous chapters, they really do light up my day.
> 
> For any information and updates, as well as general Reylo content, follow me on Tumblr @writermads!

Rey had put on a strong face when Ben left, but when she returned to her rooms that morning she cried. She hadn't cried this hard in years, and for what? A man she just met, that she wouldn't likely see for a very long time or ever again. Her and Ben had shared something special the night before, but she was stronger than that. She was to be Queen, and she wouldn't let an American break her heart. 

Rey wipes the tears from her face as she sits at her vanity, looking into her inflamed eyes. Ben Solo had been her entire world for the last week and he had quickly stolen her heart. She knew she was young, and had a whole life to live without a man at her side, but when Rey thought of the future; she thought of Ben. The night before she had dreamt of two thrones, beautiful crowns, and children littering the palace halls. 

She had mostly dreamt of a little raven haired girl, toddling around the main parlour of the palace. She had beautiful hazel eyes, delicate porcelain skin and plenty of freckles spattering her cheeks. She was the perfect combination of her and Ben, a perfect, beautiful little girl. Rey shakes her head, throwing the visions of children from her brain. 

"Stop it." She whispers to herself, closing her eyes and moving to deal with her messy hair. 

"Stop what?" Rose smiles, quietly entering the room behind her. She jumps slightly, the other girl catching her off guard with her quiet entrance. 

"Jesus, don't scare me like that." Rey groans, pulling her hair out of its now tangled up-do and letting it settle on her shoulders. The warm May weather left small tendrils of hair stuck to her damp forehead. Rose reads her mind when she walks over to fan her. 

"Is everything alright? I've never seen you so morose and silent before." She quips, sitting down next to Rey on the bench. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. Solo, would it?" 

"Of course it does ... he's all I can think of Rose. When I close my eyes I see his face and I can smell his cologne lingering on my clothing. He's only just left and I feel as though it's been a lifetime, how could I let a man get to me like this?" Rey cries, dropping her head heavily onto the wooden vanity in front of her. 

"I think someone's stolen your heart, theres absolutely nothing wrong with that." Rose smiles, rubbing circles between Rey's shoulder blades. 

"It makes me look weak, falling in love with a boy after only a fortnight." She mutters, taking the fan and waving it beside her face. "It's bloody hot in here." 

"Loving someone isn't a weakness, its a blessing. He's a wonderful person, a future Emperor, and has managed to stay in good standing with your uncle. He makes you look anything but weak Rey." Rose nods, forcing her to stand up as she starts unbuttoning her heavy layers of clothing. Rey doesn't speak, standing there in silence as Rose helps her.

The heavy gowns fall to the ground, along with her corset and petticoats. When the weight of heavy fabric has left her body, she sighs. Rose quickly eases her into a light, linen gown; perfect for the warm weather. 

"I've had an idea for a couple of days now, one I think you would like." Rose smirks, tying a pale yellow ribbon around Rey's waist. She quirks her eyebrow, looking at the girl behind her in the mirrors reflection. It was a known fact that Rose either came up with very good ideas or very poor ones. Rey was hopeful todays would be a good one, she wasn't in the right spirits for anything else. 

"Why don't we take a trip, to Holyrood. They've just finished the renovations and we haven't taken a trip in years. I'm sure I could convince Holdo to give you a week off from your lessons." She smiles, an excited look in her eyes. She was right, Rey hadn't left London since her mother passed. The many vacation homes they had were always there, but never excited her. It was always her mother that planned their trips out of the city, and the idea had never crossed her mind. Rey always loved Scotland, and Holyrood Palace was a wonderful place to relax and unwind. 

"I'm in." 

* * *

**One Year Later**

_June 1836_

* * *

To say it was warm in Boston was an understatement, it was as hot as Ben imagined Hell to be. The city had been going through a heatwave for the last week .. Ben's large figure and proclivity to overheating had made him absolutely miserable. His walks to and from the office had left him sticky with sweat from the overwhelming humidity, and his stuffy office was nearly unbearable. Finn had decided to come home with him that evening to work on their case, and both men sighed in relief when Threepio set down two glasses of ice water in front of them. 

"Thank you Threepio, make sure to get yourself one. My mother would start a coup if you weren't taking care of yourself." Ben smiles, throwing his briefcase and damp vest on a sofa in the sitting room. 

"Of course, will you be needing anything else?" The man asks, a bead of sweat falling down his wrinkled forehead. Ben shakes his head and the man turns swiftly on his heels, heading back into the kitchen. 

"I can't remember the last time I had a proper glass of ice water." Finn smiles, taking a sip from the glass. It wasn't common to find ice unless you were lucky enough to own an ice house like the Solo's had in their cellar. Ben hadn't realized the luxury of it until he met Finn. The two men take a minute to settle themselves, removing their heavier layers and unbuttoning the top buttons of their formal shirts. At least when he was at home, he didn't have to look proper.

"Day's like today make me wish I was in England." Ben quips, grabbing his own glass from the table.

"Oh, I'm sure thats not the only thing." Finn smirks, setting his glass down and opening his case to remove a stack of papers. He wasn't wrong, Ben had thought of Rey every single day since he last saw her a year ago. He was angry with himself and his work when they wouldn't let him make the journey back to London for her seventeenth birthday, but she had insisted she was only celebrating with a simple dinner; he hadn't missed much according to her. He had made well on his promise to her, writing a letter almost immediately upon returning home. He hadn't known what to say, but they slowly got back into a comfortable rhythm of conversation.

"She said in her last letter that the weather had been nice, the rain cuts the heat. All we get is blazing sun and muggy air." Ben snorts, sifting through his own stack of papers. "A cool rain would be a gift right about now." 

Finn nods, focusing on the stack in front of him. The two of them had worked hard the last year, busting their asses to get where they were. They no longer were given the small cases, having proven to the partners that they were a force to reckoned with. They had been given a high profile murder case and were working long nights to prove that the scumbag deserved to rot in jail. They had spent many a meetings with the Boston police and the District Attorney, working around the clock to prove their worth to the partners. 

"What if we started our own firm?" Finn asks, finally looking up from his work as the sun starts to set against the windows. 

"I don't think it's best if I put down roots here right now, I don't know what the future holds." Ben smirks, scratching lightly at his nose with the tip of his pen. 

"I should've said, what if we started our own firm in London?" His ears perk up as he listens to his friend. "We've got the education and certification to practice anywhere, and I don't have anything tying me here anymore." His eyes gloss over at the thought, he had lost both his parents to influenza that winter. It had been hard, but Ben and his parents promised he always had a place with them. Ben gives him a quick pat on the back before he returns to his thoughts. 

"I don't know Finn, I don't think its the right time." Ben replies, looking at the man beside him. He would upend his entire life to be closer to her, to get to see her everyday of his life, but he still wasn't sure if she felt the same. "We should wait, we still have this case to get through and another year with the firm would be great for our resumes." 

"Are you serious? Not the right time? I've seen the way your eyes light up when one of her letters comes in, why wouldn't you want to be with her." He's beginning to become frustrated, Ben can tell. 

"It's been a year Finn, we may as well just be pen pals at this point. She tells me about her lessons and the weather and the newest trick she's taught Dash. We don't talk about the future and other than some sweet sentiments, she's never said anything particularly romantic." Ben huffs, dropping his pen and downing the brandy Threepio had brought out earlier. 

"Have you?" Finn prods, "said anything particularly romantic to her?" 

"Well -," Ben frowns, thinking to his letters. When he first wrote, he had mentioned how much he enjoyed their time together and how he wished he could come back. Other than that he hadn't told her of his feelings, how she occupied his dreams and every waking thought. He decided to be friendly in his letters, telling her about the cases he was working on, often letting Finn attach letters alongside his. 

"I guess not." He frowns. 

"You can't blame her then, she most likely thinks you are no longer interested and has turned to friendship. She's a lovely girl Ben, don't let her slip so easily from your grasp." Ben smiles lightly, resuming his reading. Threepio has began to light candles around them, bringing a warm yellow glow into the room. It reminded him of second to last night with Rey, basking in the warmth of candlelight as he inspected the palace's giant library. 

_"Ben!" She nearly screams as he plucks her from the library ladder, tickling her into a puddle of happy tears and submission on the floor. They had spent their day together as they usually did, walking in the garden and listening to Rose play piano in one of the many parlours. When they had been excused from dinner, Ben pulled her into the dark library, kissing her senseless against the wall._

_Once he had lit enough candles and he could see her smiling back at him in the golden light, he let her out of his grasp. They had quickly settled down on one of the many plush chaise lounges. He had her settled between his legs and against his chest, Pride and Prejudice held in his left hand. His right plays with her hair, combing gently through her chestnut locks. She had mentioned it was her mothers favourite, and the well worn pages of the first edition novel showed her own love for the book._

_"Everyone speaks so poorly of Mr. Darcy, but I think he's just misunderstood." She had mumbled, turning the page as she read out loud._

_"Why is that?" Ben smirks, blowing a tuft of hair away from her eyes._

_"He lacks social graces, thats true. But he's shy and uncertain of himself, I don't think he likes the attention being a wealthy man brings. He's an intelligent man, and that's why Elizabeth is his perfect match. She's witty and outgoing, maybe too difficult for her own good. I think to think I'm a little bit like her, and I think Rose and the Countess would agree." She smirks, looking up at him._

_"You are much to difficult, I don't know how they've handled you this long." He jokes, earning a swift slap on the thigh."Do see me as Darcy?" He asks simply, looking down at her._

_"No, I don't. As much as you'd like to think you're as dark and brooding as him, you're not. You aren't brooding and angry, you're much too good for this earth." She prods, "I know you're scared of the darkness, but you're my light Benjamin Solo." She smiles lazily, looking up at him with wild eyes._ _He doesn't reply, lowering his head to trap her lips in his. He's gentle and soft, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth._

_"As are you, sweetheart." He whispers, pulling away from her._

_"Well, maybe you're alike him in one way." She smirks, her attention turning back to the novel in his hands._

_"Oh? And what would that be." He quirks his brow at her._

_"You're tall, very tall."_

Finn didn't stay much longer, the heat had tired them both out and they would need to be in good spirits for the first day of court the next morning. The night air had finally cooled and when Ben takes a step into the courtyard, he's welcomed by the gruff voice of his father. 

"Hey kid," he turns to the older man, warm light from the windows illuminating the side of his face. "Long day?" 

Ben nods, moving to sit in a chair opposite his father. Han had made a habit of smoking his evening cigars in the dimly light corner of the terrace. He said it was to keep the smoke away from the house, but Ben knew it was to keep the smell away from his mother. As much as he has witnessed his parents bicker during his childhood, they always held so much love for each other. When his mother had suggested sending Ben to spend a year with his uncle in Austria - to learn about running a country; his often aloof father disagreed. 

Ben and Han were nearly opposites of one another, but when his father fought for his fourteen year old son to stay with his parents; he gained respect for the man. Leia agreed that he could stay if he studied the history of the Empire and often tested him when he wasn't expecting it. Ben had worked so hard to make his mother proud, and had studied as best he could from afar when it came to his mothers home country. 

"The weather didn't help much, and I don't think we're nearly prepared enough for tomorrow." Ben huffs, his father pushing a glass of amber liquid his way. 

"You'll be fine kid, you always are." The older man smiles, crows feet peeking at the sides of his eyes. As much as Ben was the opposite of his father, he always envied the man. He had spent his teenage years fighting a war and going on adventures with his two best friends Lando and Charlie; or Chewie as toddler Ben had called him. Han Solo was the definition of a free spirit, and even though he had come into his riches and was made to wear fancy suits all day, he still kept that adventurous part of himself open for everyone to see.

"I know, just nervous I guess. First big case and all." Ben quips, taking a sip from the glass. "Finn brought up starting a firm again tonight." 

"Ah, and I'm sure you shut him down again." He quirks his brow, puffing his cigar. 

"It's not a good time, that's all." Ben replies, waving the smoke away from his face. 

"Say it again, and maybe I'll believe you." Han laughs, "As much as I hate to admit it, we all know where you want to be." 

Ben wasn't aware his longing to sail back across the pond was so obvious, even to his often oblivious father. He had tried for months to hide his excitement every time a letter arrived at the house for him, but he was never quite successful. Leia's always keen eye and Threepio's lack of secrecy always made sure the household knew his true feelings. His mother had spent the last year slowly convincing Han that the King of England was a good man, and his niece even better. His father had gotten to a place of acceptance, only because he liked the sounds of the adventurous future Queen. 

"I've still got at least another year, we'll see what happens." He nods, tight lipped to his father. He loved the man, but he still wasn't always ready to have the man to man talks Han wanted. He says a quick goodnight, and quickly kisses his mother on the cheek in passing where she's seated in the living room. When he quickly succumbs to sleep he dreams of pretty hazel eyes and freckled cheeks, just like every previous night. 

* * *

**One Year Later**

_May 1837_

* * *

It was a cool morning, the heat of early May wouldn't show its full head until noon. He had been up late the night before, finishing the paperwork for a large case he and Finn had won that day. They had slowly climbed the ladder of the firm, and were both set for promotions to junior partners in the coming weeks. Ben was happy with his life and with his career. As much as he'd like to pretend, he still sent letters to Rey; and her to him. He always apologized for his lack of presence in her life - it had been nearly two years since he saw her. At times she wouldn't write back right away, and when she did they were short. Her uncles health had deteriorated quickly and she was being forced into more and more lessons to prepare for succession. 

Ben dresses for work quickly, eager to get the rest of his paperwork done before he can take a small but much needed break. The firm had promised him and Finn a full four days off in congratulations for winning their case, a feat any lawyer would be proud of. When the bell of the front door rings, he pays no attention; Threepio hurrying past him to answer the call. He's greeted in the kitchen by his mother, who shoves a bowl of oatmeal his way. 

"Good morning and congratulations." She beams, shooting him her ever famous smile. "Your father sends his wishes, he's somewhere in the south, exploring with Chewie." 

Ben nods, taking in a couple of spoonfuls of oatmeal. It wasn't uncommon for Han to spend months away from the family, always following new and interesting business ideas. He goes to read the freshly printed paper in front of him when Threepio nearly runs into the kitchen. 

"Sorry Sir ... madam." He nods to them both, "A letter came from her Highness for you. The postman mentioned something about it being urgent." Ben nods, grabbing the familiar ivory paper from his butlers hand. He excuses himself, thanking Threepio as he leaves the kitchen. Worry forms in his stomach as he rips at the seal, Rey's familiar perfume prickling at his nose. She always made sure to spray the parchment, just for him. 

_Ben,_

_I hope all is well, and I'm so very sorry for my lack of communication. To be frank, things are not very positive here. My uncle suffered a heart attack last night, but is luckily still alive. The doctor says it was only minor, and he should be back on his feet soon; but I'm worried. He's had bouts of bad health in the past, and has always come back into himself, but this feels different. My aunt is sure everything will be okay, but she's famously an optimist._

_I overheard a conversation between the doctors and it didn't sound good. They say there's a chance he'll live, but will be bed bound for the remainder of his life. The Countess has had me in lessons everyday, and there are more and more officials in the palace. People are so ready for him to die, so why aren't I? They act as though his death is okay, but he's the only father I've ever had. I cannot fathom not having him in my life. I'm scared Ben._

_I'm scared to lose him, to lose the only family I have left. I'm scared to become Queen, to follow in his glorious footsteps. I'm scared that I will let down the people of Britain and put a shame to the Royal family. My uncle has worked so hard to mend the issues created by my grandfather; what if all I do is destroy what he has worked so hard to create._

Ben's heart breaks, a tear welling in the corner of his eyes. He had spent little time with the King, but the time he had spent had been up-lifting. The man had trusted Rey's heart to him, had asked him to take care of the only child he had ever had. Reading her words and seeing the obvious tear stains on the paper breaks his heart. 

_I don't know how I can do this alone. I know you always say I'm not alone, but I am. I haven't any parents, and my only father figure will be gone. I have Rose, but how can she understand. Her parents hold titles, but she will never have the responsibility of a country resting on her shoulders. Everyone else around me are hired help, put there to help with a smooth transition. I've never felt so alone in such a crowded place._

_I need you Ben. I know you think of us as only friends, but these past two years of writing to you has only made me feel ever closer. I know you're busy with bringing justice and climbing that lawyer ladder you always mention, but I need you. I don't know how long my uncle has left, but I know it isn't much. I can't do this alone, I need you by my side; even if it is only as a friend and advisor._

_I need you Ben, please._

_Yours,_

_Rey_

His eyes dart back and fourth over her words. He isn't aware whats he's doing as he leaves the house, his mother yelling at him from the doorway. He nearly sprints the five blocks to his office, bumping into countless people as they walk their dogs in the early morning sun. He barely manages a nod to the doorman as he sprints up the stairs, blowing past Jessika's spot at the front desk. 

"Ben!" She yelps as he blows past. He quickly makes his way for his bosses office, slamming the door behind him. 

"Woah, Mr. Solo. How can I help you." The man questions, a newspaper still in his hands. 

"I quit." Ben barely makes out, panting from his run. 

"You what?" His boss asks, dropping his paper to the desk and standing up. 

"I quit. I'll be leaving for England tomorrow and I don't plan on returning." He nods, turning to leave the room before he can say anything else. He rushes past Jessika again, making his way quickly to his shared office. Finn is already there, apple in hand and feet up on his desk. 

"I thought that was you, rushing past the door. What's going on?" Finn asks, taking his feet down and walking over to Ben's spot in the doorway. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, breathing heavily in the small room. 

"It's Rey, her uncle is dying and she needs me." He blurts out, "She's about to go through so much, and she asked specifically for me." 

"Okay, then you need to go. I can hold over the work until you get back." Finn nods, patting Ben's shoulder. 

"No, I'm not coming back. I quit." He nearly whispers, walking over to his side of the room and collecting what little personal things he's left. "I was stupid and thought she didn't feel the same, but she's hurting and she's wants me. I can't risk making the same mistake again." 

"It's okay, I understand." The other man smiles, pulling Ben into a hug. "You go, take what you can. I can talk to your parents about shipping over the rest of your belongings. And hey, now might be a great time to start that firm, I wouldn't mind London." 

"Thank you." Ben smiles, his eyes glassy and feral from unease. He squeezes Finn against him, thanking him profusely. 

It didn't make sense, none of it did. Ben considered himself of sound mind, so running off to England for a girl seemed as crazy as it looked. But Rey wasn't just any girl, she was smart, beautiful and adventurous. She was a sophisticated young woman, and a future Queen. She had reached out to him, and him only. Ben was doing what every sane man would do for the woman he loved. The thoughts are sweet in his mind. 

Ben loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, we're about to go through some real angst and sadness. Rey finally admits she needs him, and Ben is definitely going to be there for her. Chapter 10 is going to be a doozey, but I promise from there on, our babies are going to have the best life. 
> 
> I haven't figured out a chapter count for this story yet, but I have no intention of letting these two go. I also love period drama's and Regency fics too much to finish anytime soon. 
> 
> Follow me [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writersmads) for any updates and general Reylo content.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Birthday darling," He motions for her to come closer, pulling her into a warm hug. Even if everything else changed about him, his hugs would always be Rey's favourite thing. "I never thought I would see this day." 
> 
> "Thank you." She returns, squeezing him just a little bit tighter before pulling away. She looks at the man in front of her and even in his sickly state he was the warm and happy man she had known for eighteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry ... this is a heavy chapter. Even I cried while editing and re-reading it. I promise everything is going to get much better for Rey and Ben in the coming chapters. You have to have a little bit of emotional trauma before you can have happiness. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos on my work, if I am slow to respond I'm sorry. It just astounds me that people are actually enjoying my reylo regency fantasy. 
> 
> For any general Reylo content and fic updates follow me on [Tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads)

The palace was quiet when she woke, the sky grey and dreary out her window. She wasn't greeted by the Countess and a barrage of ladies maids. Instead Rose comes in, followed by Rey's friend and soon to be lady in waiting; Kaydel. They had met shortly after her seventeenth birthday, introduced by Lord Dameron. She had grown close to the whig and his friends; and was grateful to have new faces to join her court.

"Happy Birthday Rey." Rose smiles, the two girls taking a seat next to her. She returns a small smile, her eyes settling on the rain splattering her window. It hadn't stopped raining since her uncle fell ill, and Rey thought maybe mother nature knew exactly what was happening. She had kindly asked Countess Holdo to temporarily dismiss her ladies maids in favour of Rose and Kaydel, the last thing she wanted was a hoard of young girls gossiping about her sadness. 

It didn't feel like her birthday, she wasn't happy like she was on her sixteenth, and even her boring seventeenth dinner party was still better than this. Turning eighteen meant she was old enough to take over the crown, without having to consider a Regency order. That didn't mean she was ready, no amount of lessons could truly prepare someone for running a country. Her uncles poor health cast a dark shadow over the palace, and Rey promptly cancelled all plans in favour of spending as much time with him as she possibly could. 

Rose pulls a small box from her dress, setting it into Rey's hands. It's neatly wrapped and fits nicely in her palm.

"It's only small, but I thought it would suit you." Inside the box is a black lace choker, a small silhouette charm adorned in the middle. The small charm was carved from pearl, and shone against the dull light entering her windows. Rey smiles, inspecting the small silhouette closer. It's of her uncle, in a much younger form.

"They comissioned them when the King was coronated, my mother was sent one. She found it the other day and thought you would like it. I had the rest of it made up by the tailors." Rose smiles, wrapping an arm around Rey's sunken shoulders. She knew it was meant to be just a birthday gift, but Rey can't imagine she would be taking it off anytime soon. Rose picks it up out of the box and secures is gently at the nape of her neck. 

"Thank you." She chirps, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't realize how much this means to me." 

"Don't thank me, I can't imagine what you're going through." Rose nods, standing to make her way to the wardrobe. 

"We're both here for you Rey, in any way you need us." Kaydel smiles, pulling her into a hug and eventually walking over to Rey's vanity. It takes what feels like an eternity for her to swing her legs out of the plush bed. She wishes she could stay in bed all day, hiding away from the world around her. She never wanted to look weak, worried that the staff would pity her. She had promised her uncle she'd eat breakfast with him in his chambers, and she promised her aunt she'd spend as much time with him as she could. 

The two girls dress her quickly, sliding her into a simple burgundy gown. Rey wasn't in mourning yet, so she refused to wear black. She had decided to replace her normally light and airy wardrobe with dark materials. She knew she the staff and other court members would stare at her when she walked by, no one had seen the normally vibrant Princess in such a state of despair. When the girls have dressed her and bid her one more happy birthday, she leaves for her uncles rooms. 

When she arrives, the room is bright. If there was one thing about the older man was his penchant for natural light. Even on his "deathbed" he demanded the windows be open so whatever sun he could get would shine into his room. She bids him a small smile, moving a stool to the side of his bed. His normally full cheeks and blushed skin was dulled and sunken. He returned her smile, slowly pushing himself into a seated position. 

"Happy Birthday darling," He motions for her to come closer, pulling her into a warm hug. Even if everything else changed about him, his hugs would always be Rey's favourite thing. "I never thought I would see this day." 

"Thank you." She returns, squeezing him just a little bit tighter before pulling away. She looks at the man in front of her and even in his sickly state he was the warm and happy man she had known for eighteen years. 

"Is that my coronation silhouette on your neck?" He asks, reaching a hand to the pendant just below her chin. He thumb slides idly over the carving before dropping back down to his side. 

"It was my birthday gift from Rose, it was her mothers pendant." She smiles lightly, pouring some tea into the cup on his bedside. He reaches for his cup while she brings the warm liquid to her lips, the smooth taste of chamomile creeping on her tastebuds. 

"That was kind of her." He grins, waving a servant behind her to grab something. "My gift isn't quite as pretty, but I think you'll enjoy it all the same." 

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I have everything I could ever need. Just enjoying your company is the best gift I could ever receive." 

"That's sweet, but I wouldn't be your favourite uncle if I didn't get you a birthday gift, especially an eighteenth birthday gift." He smirks. The servants bring over a small chest, setting it down beside her. "I should've given you these sooner, but I made a promise." 

"You're my only uncle." She laughs, looking at the heavy wooden box.

Rey waits for his nod before opening the chest. Inside are a row of black, leather bound journals. She quickly pulls out the first one, the smooth leather is cool to the touch. She opens the first page, the date _October 15, 1818_ written on the first line, followed by _My Dearest Daughter._ Rey audibly gasps, closing the book instinctually.

"What is this?" She asks, tears welling in her hazel eyes. She doesn't recognize the handwriting, she can barely even read it. Her mother would often tell her how awful her father and uncles handwriting was, the two princes were never ones for calligraphy lessons. 

"When your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she immediately told your father. I had never seen the man so happy in his life, he fell to his knees and whispered something into the fabric of your mothers stomach. He never told me what he had said, but there was a giant smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Happy tears of course." Rey's mouth falls open and she clutches the book in her arms. 

"I walked into your parent's apartments one day and found him writing. When I asked him what he was writing so furiously about, he had said he wanted to keep a journal of every minute he knew about you." He smiles, a hand wrapping around hers. "He wrote in those books from that very moment until he took his last dying breath." 

"Why have you kept them from me for so long uncle?" Rey whispers, a tear falling from her eye. 

"When I found out he was ill, I ran to him. I barely made it, but he made me promise not to let you read them until you were ready." The older man smiles, his eyes turning glossy like Rey's. "He filled two alone when he got sick, said it was all the advice he would give you when you were older." 

"Thank you for keeping them safe all these years." She smiles, tucking the book back into it's spot in the chest. 

"He barely got to know you Rey, and he loved you so much." Her uncles grins, grasping her hand just a little bit tighter. "I can only imagine how many of these books he would've filled if he was still with us." 

Rey nods, looking at the chest, noticing that the very last journal is brown not black. She lifts it out, going to open the first page. Her uncle stops her before she manages to read the first couple of words, shaking his head. 

"Save that one for last darling, that ones mine. I'd prefer is you waited till I'm gone." His lips purse as he goes to put the journal back in its spot. Another tear falls down Rey's cheek as she watches her uncles frail hand return to hers. 

"You mustn't speak like that if you want to get better." She grimaces, not looking at him.

"I haven't got much time left, you think I can't hear those doctors whispers. It's only a matter of time, and I want to spend what time I have left with those that I love. Now enough talk of death, we have a birthday to celebrate." He smiles, nodding as the servant removes the chest from Rey's field of vision. She was excited to read her fathers words; what she wasn't ready for was to read her uncles. 

* * *

She hadn't heard back from Ben, maybe writing him that letter was pointless. It had been nearly three weeks, and if he had been poignant with his reply she should been receiving it any day now. In the first year of their communication they were always quick to reply to each other, paying for the best postage money could buy. But in the last couple of months she had gotten so busy with lessons and finding people for her court, her letters became far less common. She would write when she could, and Ben the same. She had always been worried she was leading him along, and only often talked about menial things, but her latest letter was exactly the opposite. 

She could hardly bear the toll her uncles illness had brought upon the palace, and she just wanted to be in his arms again. She could still remember the last night they spent together, and how he had collected her firmly against his chest in his sleep. She had dreamt of him every night since, and was waiting for the day she could see him again. 

It was late, the chill of a recent rain is fresh on her warm skin. She had spent the day in meetings with her uncles advisors. His condition had worsened and people were starting to worry. There was a hush amongst the palace, and the King's condition was kept private, only known to his family, advisors and select staff members. The doctors had told her it wouldn't be long, and that she should prepare for the worst. She needed to escape the stuffy meeting room before she went to visit her uncle. 

She hears footsteps behind her, Poe's friendly smile coming into view. He was required to attend the meetings, he had just recently been voted in as Prime Minister. If they were to achieve a smooth succession of power, the two of them would have to become close political allies. They had grown as friends the last two years, and Rey saw him more as a big brother than the leader of the country. 

"Hey Princess." He smiles, jumping up to sit on the terrace bannister with her. 

"Hey flyboy." She returns, earning a chuckle from him. His penchant for erratic and irrational decisions had at first scared Rey. She grew to appreciate him and his risky political moves, and had starting calling him her fly boy. He would always have an interesting lease at life, and always made Rey smile even when she was in the worst of moods. 

"The way those people talk about the King makes it sound like he'll be gone tomorrow." He says, looking over at her. "Is it really that bad?" Rey looks down at her swinging legs and then back into his eyes ... nodding quickly. 

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry Rey." He mutters, resting his hand on top of hers. She hangs her head and holds his hand, breathing out slowly. She had gotten so used to people tip toeing around her, afraid to say the wrong thing. Everyone was ready to move on, but they still refused to believe he was dying. Everyone acknowledged his illness, but no one thought he would actually die of it.

"Don't be, there's nothing we can do now. I'll have a country to run, and it's very likely that it will be you helping me do so. We don't have times for sorry's." She smiles, looking back at Poe. "I should go to him, I promised him tea earlier." He nods as she hops down and makes her way back into the palace, leaving a wary Poe behind her. 

Just as she arrives at his door, her aunt is leaving the room. Her once cheery optimism had soon faded and worry was spread across her face. Her aunt Satine was a beautiful woman, once a duchess from France. She was elegant and poised, and the perfect choice for a Queen. New wrinkles had formed on her skin and bags had sprung under her eyes from lack of sleep. 

"How is he?" Rey asks, her aunt taking her hands in her own. 

"I believe we've come to the end mon cherie." She frowns, pulling Rey into a tight hug. She had always been closest to her uncle, but her aunt was always there if she needed some womanly advice or just a motherly hug. The older woman lets her go, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Be prepared for the worst darling, tell him you love him." 

"Thank you. I will be quick so you can go back to him." She smiles curtly, letting her hands fall to her side. 

"Take your time, we've already had a lifetime together. I can wait a little bit longer darling." The older woman smiles, turning from Rey and walking down the dark hallway. She takes a deep breath and rolls back her shoulders. Tonight was no different than the others, but she knew in her soul something was wrong. She quietly opens the door, the creak of old wood notifying her uncle of her presence. 

"Darling," He smiles to her, "You're late." 

"I'm sorry, I was just having a chat with Aunt Satine." She nods, walking over to his bedside. The smell of chamomile is already present in the thick air of the room, and she quickly pours them both a cup. He has gotten weaker in the last couple weeks, his normally athletic state no longer present. She brings the cup to his lips, allowing him to sip at the warm liquid. 

"What would I do without you," He smiles again when she puts the cup on his bedside. "Feeding me tea is the job of servants, not a future Queen." 

"I just want to spend time with you uncle, is there something wrong with that?" She pokes, bringing her own cup to her lips. 

"Of course not, but don't think I don't know what's going on here. The doctors won't tell me whats going on, but I know I haven't got long." He quips, resting a hand on Rey's.

"You mustn't think like that." She replies, her smile disappearing from her lips. 

"We both know it to be true, it's okay darling. I am not scared to die, it will be a reunion; it's been eighteen years since I've seen your father and I miss him so." He quirks his brow, gripping her hands tighter. A tear slips from Rey's eye at the sentiment, imagining the two young brothers meeting once more. 

"I love you uncle obi." She whispers, leaning down to hug his lean frame. He pulls her in, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"I love you too Rey, and long live the future Queen." He whispers back, sending a shiver of fear down Rey's spine. She doesn't stay much longer, hugging him fiercely before she leaves. She tries to match his smiles, but when the door has closed behind her she cries. When the tears have gone, she finally falls asleep that night. 

* * *

"Rey," Rose whispers, pushing pieces of hair off her face. Rey thinks she dreaming, and groans from sleep. "Rey, you need to wake up." 

When she opens her eyes, its still dark out. Not even the sunrise has made its appearance through her window, and Rose is furiously lighting candles around her. She lifts herself from her cocoon, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she's landed on her feet, Rose shrugs a white dressing robe onto her shoulders, affixing it around her waist with a silk tie. 

She is led from her room quickly, looping her arm around Rose's outstretched one. The halls are dark and quiet, many of the staff and servants still sleeping in their quarters. When they arrive at the heavy wooden door of the parlour, Rose pulls her into a hug. Rey nods silently, slipping into the room. She is greeted by the archbishop and Lord Dameron. Their eyes are glossy and still full with sleep, pulled urgently from bed much too early in the morning. 

Poe kneels in front of her, pressing his lips gently against her knuckles. She knows what he's about to say before he has the chance, and she isn't quite prepared. 

"Long live the Queen." He nearly whispers, dropping his head to her. She inhales sharply, a tear falling down her cheek. She knew it was coming, but to hear those words breaths terror into her body. She nods a silent thank you to him as he stands, leaving the two men behind in the quiet room. She nods to Rose and Kaydel when she shuts the door, earning a deep curtsy from both. 

Their eyes go wide when she runs, her body taking her almost instinctually to the room she had come to know so well in the last few weeks. When she arrives at the door, she is met by two guards and her uncles doctors. They stand firmly in front of the door, not letting her pass. 

"Let me in." She states firmly. The guards look at each other nervously, before one chooses to speak. 

"The King requested that no one enter the room." The guard on the left squeaks nervously. 

"I understand that, but the King is dead. You will obey your Queen and open the door." She nearly yells, leaving both men in a state of awe. She doesn't imagine they were ever told what had happened in the room. She knows it is harsh, but she is not in the state of mind to be barred from seeing her uncle by two guards. 

"Yes, your Majesty. Long live the Queen." They mutter, opening the doors for her. What she is greeted with is nothing like she had expected. The room is warm and brightly lit, the candles flickering against the dark walls. The only other person in the room is her Aunt, who is standing against the window sill. Rey walks briskly over to her, pulling her into a hug. The two cry together, hanging on to each other for support. Rey knew it was improper to show this amount of emotion but it was just them in the room, so she would cry as much as she wanted. 

"He loved you so much darling, his dying breath was to tell me to remind you so." The older woman whispers, stretching her arms to look at Rey. She nods, still breathless and quiet when her Aunt leaves the room. She turns to the bed, inhaling sharply as she takes in the sight. He looks calm, almost happy in death. He is tucked firmly into the sheets of the bed, his hair gently groomed on his head. She smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead; his skin still warm under her touch.

"Say hello to them for me and tell them how much I miss them. They will be glad to see you." She whispers, pressing her forehead to his. When the heavy feeling of death has over come her, she turns to leave. Rey wipes the tears from her eyes, fixing her hair and her robe. She had entered the room as a fraught young woman, but now she would leave as Queen. She holds her head high as she leaves, her gaze staying firm in front of her, people bowing fills her peripheral. 

She quickly makes it to the terrace, a sense of calm passing over her as she walks over the threshold. The air is crisp and refreshing, the sun starting to peak over the perfectly trimmed hedges. She breathes in the cool air, letting the sweet smells of the garden pass through her. It reminds her of the morning she met Ben, a smile peaking on her lips. 

Minutes pass before she hears commotion behind her, the sounds of heavy steps running down the hallway in her direction. She thinks nothing of it, probably another servant late for their post. The news of the Kings death would soon be released and she would be forced into the world of monarchy, but for now she was calm. The footsteps cease behind her, but she doesn't turn. She wouldn't let a servant or staff member ruin the calm that had washed over her.

"Rey?" She sucks in a breath, that familiar deep, earthy tone ringing at her ears. She thinks she's dreaming, it had been years since she'd heard that voice, the one that occupies her dreams on a nightly basis. New tears prick in her eyes as she turns, words escaping her. Her hope for them together again had fizzled, but seeing him behind her reignites the flame.

"Ben?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go ... I am so sorry. In order for Rey to become Queen we had to lose Benjamin, but I tried my best to do him justice. Although some of this chapter nods to scenes in the Young Victoria, I did take creative liberty with a majority of it. 
> 
> Our boy is back, and I couldn't be happier to be writing them together again. I realize that in real life theres about a year of mourning after a monarchs death, but since I'm already 10 chapters in I will most likely speed this process along. 
> 
> Don't worry, there will still be lots of cute Reylo to go. There will be no shortage of that! 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for any fic updates and general Reylo content!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you." She murmurs against his chest, looking up to peer into his chocolate eyes. "I'm assuming you got my letter?"
> 
> "Yes, it was heartbreaking Rey. I ran to the office that day and quit immediately. I booked passage on the next available ship, and now I've found myself here." He smiles, pulling her tighter against him. 
> 
> "I'm sorry." She murmurs, tears pricking in her eyes. She can feel him grip her tighter, and his fingers tilting her chin up. 
> 
> "No, you shouldn't apologize. Your uncle was sick and you deserved to feel that way, I'm just sorry I wasn't able to come sooner." His brow furrows, "But I am here now, and I'm not going anywhere." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait, I've been trying to write this chapter for days but struggled. I definitely didn't mean to leave you all with a cliffhanger. Ben is back, and just in time too. I am very excited for everyone to read this chapter, and I can't wait for the next couple. 
> 
> I did take some dialogue from the Young Victoria for this one, so watch out for that. I just love that movie so much, or any period drama really!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for updates and general Reylo content!

The journey to London this time around had felt excruciating, the sea's were violent and his cabin felt even more cramped than the last time he had been on the ship. He keeps to himself, electing to spend his time reading in the sunshine and walking the clean wooden decks. Ben has one mission, and the journey across the Atlantic could matter less to him than his end goal. He's worried he won't arrive in time, that she will have had to deal with the majority of her grief alone. 

When he's made it to land and the dense, industrial skyline of London comes into view, his heart stammers. As much as we was excited to be back, he was nervous. They had lost their spark in the last couple of months, what if she no longer felt the way he did? Ben shakes his head, a particularly bumpy section of road pulling him out of nervousness.

"What brings you to London?" His carriage driver had asked when loading his bags at the port. 

"I'm visiting some friends, haven't seen them in about two years." He nodded quietly. 

"Anyone I might know?" The man replied, stepping up onto his seat as Ben bows into the carriage. A smile plays on his lips as he shakes his head, acutely aware that the driver most definitely knows the person he's here to see. 

The ride is shorter than he remembers and when they pull up to the palace, guards nodding at the mention of his name, he smiles. He had only happy memories of this place, he can't imagine what he's about to walk into. Ben feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders at the idea of being along with Rey, his mother nor uncle there to distract them. 

When they arrive at the front doors and the driver has made his joke about an American being friends with a member of the royal family, Ben is left to his lonesome. He isn't greeted by a group of chamberlains and maids like they were last time ... the eerie silence leaving a bad taste in Ben's mouth. A silent palace was never a good sign, especially this one. Once he's inside the lobby, the silence hits him once again; the normally busy morning is quelled by a blanket of darkness. He meanders down the hall, eventually catching Rose as she nearly runs down the hall. 

"Mr. Solo?" She yelps when he pulls at her hand. Her eyes are red, tinged with sadness. She's flustered and breathing heavily, as if she's just finished running a marathon. Ben frowns, realization hitting his features. 

"Where's Rey?" He asks, letting go of the younger woman's arm. 

"The main terrace, I saw her walk that way a couple minutes ago." She smiles, a warm look hitting her features. "She's missed you." 

"And I her, I mustn't waste anymore time. Thank you." He nods, walking away from her. He forgets how large the palace really is, and breaks into a quick run. He quickly notices more servants as he makes his way farther into the palace, all dressed in black. They will have begun to tell the staff by now, its only customary. 

When he arrives at the threshold he see's her. She's dressed similarly to the last night he saw her, but something has changed. The woman in white is no longer the sixteen year old girl he met two years ago. Even from behind he can tell how her features have changed; her chestnut hair is longer, flowing behind her in fraught waves. Although she has always had a svelte figure, the curve of her hips are fuller and the dip of her backside is more prominent under her robe. Ben couldn't be more in awe of the vision in white in front of him. 

"Rey?" He nearly whispers, walking to her slowly. He's scared to come close, worried she doesn't feel the same anymore. He can feel the flustered burn of his cheeks, and his ears reddening under his hair. The seconds it takes for her to reply worries him, but the smile on her face when she turns eases his worry. 

"Ben?" She smiles, fresh tears pricking in her eyes as she turns to him. She's just as he remembers, the same pink lips and hazel eyes that scour his dreams. "You came."

Her shoulders relax as he walks to her, pulling her small frame into his large one. She smells the same, fresh flowers and cotton tickling his nose. Her hair is soft and long and she melts against him. 

"Of course sweetheart, and I don't plan on leaving again." He replies, a smile playing on his lips. He feels her shake against him, a small cry ripping from her throat. 

"It's my uncle ... he's gone." She whispers, pulling away to look into his eyes. 

"I know, I'm so very sorry." He replies, twisting a tendril of hair around his finger. Her hands stay planted on his chest as they stand in stunned silence, drinking each other in. "I guess I should call you your Majesty now." He quips. 

"Please don't," She smiles. "Anything but that." 

"Okay sweetheart." Ben smiles, pulling her back into his chest for another hug. He wishes they could stay like that forever, but what he doesn't want is the gossip that would follow. He lets her go, pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "It's barely 6 a.m, let me walk you back to your room, you must be exhausted." 

She nods, looping her arm around his as he leads her back into the dark building. The once silent halls are now starting to fill with servants and staff alike, all bowing gently to Rey as the two make their way down the halls. He can sense the unease in her with each curtsy, but they continue to her room. When they've nearly made it to her door, Countess Holdo pops around the corner. 

"Mr. Solo, I was unaware of your visit. Surely you had a good voyage?" She smiles, curtsying to Rey. 

"Yes, quite pleasant. Only a few rough patches a couple days in." He replies, nodding to the woman. 

"Well you must be tired from the trip, I will get your previous room done up if you feel the need to rest." Ben nods, but is interrupted by Rey. 

"That won't be necessary, I believe Mr. Solo will be staying permanently, so he should have a permanent residence here." She smiles up at him. "I suggest he take the apartments next to mine." 

"But your Majesty, those were your parents apartments." Holdo replies, looking between the two. 

"And? My father passed eighteen years ago and my mother six, they have no use for it and I wish Mr. Solo to be close by." She smirks, looking back at the older woman. 

"Of course, I will get the maids in right away and bring up your luggage." She smiles firmly, turning away from the two. Once she has gone, Rey sighs deeply against him. She gently opens the door to her room, pulling him inside and shutting it behind them. 

"Power suits you well sweetheart." Ben mumbles, snaking his arms around her midsection from behind. He pushes her hair away from her neck, resting his lips against her earlobe. She shutters gently against him, both her hands gripping his. 

"It has its perks." She laughs, pressing herself firmly against him. "You must be tired, as am I. I don't have to meet with the privy council until noon, nap with me?" She asks, turning to look at him. He can see she's exhausted, both mentally and physically; the presence of sadness still looming in her teary eyes. Ben nods as she leads him to her bed. It was his first time seeing her room, only ever getting as far as the heavy wooden door. 

She nearly falls into the soft bedding, and he after her. His hand snakes over her waist as he pulls her flush against him, tightening his grip around her. He inhales her presence, her sweet scent quickly lulling him to sleep with the steadiness of her breathing. He had dreamed of this for years, and as they both fall into sweet slumber, a smile plays on his lips. 

Ben hadn't slept much, the morning daylight pulling him from his sleep. When he has the strength to open his eyes he see's her. Rey's hair had been mussed with sleep, locks of chestnut hair sticking out over her pillow. She's facing him, her forehead mere millimetres away from his, a deep scowl noticeable from the wrinkles on her forehead. She looks peaceful, as if nothing had happened at all. Ben wishes he could see her like this everyday, the innocence and youth she relays onto him is refreshing. 

He gently pushes a piece of hair away from her eyes, leaving gentle kisses on her forehead and down the length of her jaw. She fusses, turning onto her back and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Ben knew she'd be embarrassed by her sleepy state, but he'd never seen her more beautiful. 

"I wish to be woken up like that everyday." She smiles, blinking her eyes and turning to look at him again. 

"As you wish, your Majesty." Ben smirks, earning an eye roll from Rey. "I think I should leave, before someone catches a young man in the chambers of their Queen." 

"Okay," She replies lightly. "You're welcome to sit in on my meeting with the council, they might question it but I don't really care to listen to their qualms." She smiles, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She looks just as stunning freshly out of bed as she did when he found her this morning. He pushes himself out of bed, fixing his vest and swinging his coat over his shoulder. 

"I'll be there." He nods, slipping quietly from the room. Ben knows he should be sad, the death of a monarch is always a hard time for their court, but he can't shake the happiness he feels from seeing Rey again. She was his light, but now he had to be hers, guiding her through her own darkness. He knew he would never leave her side again, and as he strolls down the dark hallways, a quaint smile makes its way across his features. 

* * *

"Her Majesty the Queen." A steward announces, the crowd of older men and politicians going quiet with her arrival. Rose had been the only one to come in that morning to dress her, not surprised that both sides of her bed had been used. Rey quickly quelled the girls laughter, reminding her what had happened earlier that day. As much as she was excited by Ben's return, she couldn't shake the guttural sadness that fell over her. Rose quickly dresses her in a plain black gown, the first of many to come. 

Rey nods to the men, making quick work of getting to the chair, sitting down promptly at the head of the table. The room is packed, full of inquisitive and somewhat suspicious looking advisors and politicians. Lord Dameron, who's standing relatively close to her, gives her a quick smile. She nods back, but eventually smiles when she see's Ben's brown eyes at the back of the room. 

When he found her that morning, he had been wearing a simple suit with a classic white undershirt and tie. He had now changed, opting to wear all black in solidarity with her mourning. As much as she knew he was doing it for her, she couldn't help but stare at his all black attire. In the two years since she had seen him he had gotten even more broad, the fabric of his vest of coat spread taut over his chest and shoulders. She barely manages to look away when a heavy book is placed in her lap. 

"It is with a sense of reverence and honour that I address you, my privy councillors, as your Sovereign and Queen. I greatly mourn the death of my dear uncle the King, as he was the father I never had. I hope that you will serve me just as well as you once served him." She closes the book, her eyes turning to look at the men around the room. 

"I am young, but I am willing to learn. I will devote my life to the service of my country and it's people. I look for your help in this, and I know I will not be disappointed." She nods once more. "Thank you." 

Rey watches as Hux whispers quietly to Dameron, receiving a nod in return. Her eyes dart around the room quickly before falling back onto Ben's. He smiles curtly to her before removing himself from the room. She stands to leave, nodding one last time to the men around her. She receives mixed reactions, and takes a deep breath when she's left the stuffy room. 

"Beautifully said," She hears from behind her, turning to find Ben hidden in an alcove across from the room, watching the many councillors file out from the room behind her. She smiles to him, waiting patiently for the hallway to empty. When the last of the men have left to work on funeral proceedings, Rey walks straight into Ben's awaiting arms. 

She can tell he's recently bathed, the familiar and warm scents of his cologne present to her senses. She breaths him him, encompassed in fir trees and firewood. Even after two years, him pulling her into his arms felt just as familiar as their goodbye that last day she saw him. 

"Thank you." She murmurs against his chest, looking up to peer into his chocolate eyes. "I'm assuming you got my letter?"

"Yes, it was heartbreaking Rey. I ran to the office that day and quit immediately. I booked passage on the next available ship, and now I've found myself here." He smiles, pulling her tighter against him. 

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, tears pricking in her eyes. She can feel him grip her tighter, and his fingers tilting her chin up. 

"No, you shouldn't apologize. Your uncle was sick and you deserved to feel that way, I'm just sorry I wasn't able to come sooner." His brow furrows, "But I am here now, and I'm not going anywhere." 

"What about Finn, and your job. Your mother and father are probably worried sick about you." She replies, worry in her eyes. 

"My mother will understand, and eventually so will my father. As for Finn, he's making plans to come here himself; within the year." He smiles, his hand moving down to grip at her hips. "You're my life now Rey."

She sighs into his touch, and when his lips press gently to hers its like a weight has been lifted off the both of them. Two years of letters and much too realistic dreams and she finally had him back. She was no longer that carefree sixteen year old girl, but a grown woman and a now Monarch. His lips are soft and warm, and when he pulls away to breath, words she can't quite control leave her mouth. 

"I love you Ben Solo." She whispers.

"And I love you, your Majesty." He whispers back, pulling her even closer into him and pressing another gentle kiss to her lips. Rey thinks she might just be in heaven, and so does Ben. 

* * *

She wears black, and so does he. Ben holds her when she cries, even if it makes no sense, and he holds her tighter when she breaks down after the funeral. The service is long, and only reminds her more that her uncle is gone. When she watches his casket be lowered into the royal vault it only reminds her of the present, and how real it is. She kindly accepts the condolences of the attendees, names and faces clouded by her own melancholy mood. 

The mourning period goes as quick as she could assume, and when she's finally able to change out of her all black attire she's relieved. When Rose enters her room a month to the day after her uncles passing, she finally pulls out a pretty aquamarine gown from the wardrobe. Rey smiles, standing from her bed to take the fabric in her hands. 

"Oh how I've dreamed of this day. I know Ben enjoys black, but I've missed these." She smiles, waving her hand across the rack of miscellaneous coloured gowns. 

"I know, the tailors keep sending new gowns for their new Queen. Finally you can wear them." She returns the smile, handing the gown to one of her ladies maids. 

Rey nods, crossing the room to sit at her vanity. For the first time in a month she no longer sees a sad, angry girl. Her cheeks are flushed with sleep and the once deep bags under her eyes have dissipated. She smooths her hands over her hair, settling the haywire pieces. She only notices the small purple spots dotting her neck in passing, smiling at the memories from the previous evening. 

_"Ben, be careful." She smirks, her fingers threading into his dark hair. A soft moan leaves her lips as he presses his to the supple skin at the top of her collarbone. She can feel him smile against her as he continues, heeding her warning._

_"People keep asking why I'm choosing to wear collared dresses in the middle of July. I don't think I'll have such a good excuse tomorrow." She warns, pulling him up to leave a gentle peck on his lips. Today had been the last official day of mourning, and when Ben pulled her into his room that night she couldn't deny she was excited for life to return to some sense of normalcy._

_"I'm sure Rose will have come up with a way to remedy it." He whispers, nipping gently at her earlobe. "You won't let me touch you, so excuse me if I take advantage of what I can get." He continues to suck gently at her skin, the sounds leaving her lips are all too enticing._

"There must be a complexion cream in here somewhere." She huffs, digging through the drawers of her vanity. Rose had picked a collarless and seemingly low cut gown to wear that day and she wouldn't become palace gossip on her first real day as Queen. She knew the cream wouldn't do much, but she was hopeful that a few layers and a decent amount of powder could remedy the spattering of marks on her skin.

"It's in the top drawer, what's gotten into you? You never wear -" Rose stops when she get's a good view of Rey's neck. "Ah, so Mr. Solo is too blame." The smirk on her lips is much to big for Rey's liking. 

"Spare me the laughter, he doesn't listen very well." She huffs, a blush rising over her cheeks. 

"Have you ... done anything else? Seen him bare perhaps?" Rose asks, a smirk on her lips. She shakes her head furiously, pulling the bottle of cream from the drawer, dabbing generous amounts to her neck. 

"I know I am not one for prayer, but I know to wait for my wedding night. It would be impure not too. " She pulls her lips into a straight line. "I want it to mean something Rose, with someone I love." 

"But you do love him Rey." She smiles, sitting next to her on the bench, helping to powder the now faint spots. 

"I know, but we aren't married. I'm not sure if he realizes the responsibility that being Prince Consort would involve." She looks down, setting the brush on the vanity. 

"I think he does, he's meant to become Emperor one day. He know's how the monarchy works, and I don't think he would've come all the way back here to be with you if he didn't." Rose smiles, dotting some rouge on Rey's lips. "Do you want to marry him?"

"I think so, well yes. I've wanted to since the first time he kissed me, when I was sixteen." Her blush deepens, looking at the woman beside her. "I just wish I didn't have to be the one to ask, sometimes I wish I weren't Queen just so I could see him down on one knee." She reveals, taking Rose's hand in hers. 

Although it was commonplace for a man to ask a woman to marry him, it was out of practice for a monarch to be offered a hand in marriage, no matter their gender; they had to be the one to ask. Although uncommon, everyone knew this was the proper practice ... even Ben. It was the first thing she had thought of when she knew she loved him, feeling a sense of sadness at the thought. 

"He's an American, I'm sure he'll still wish to ask you. Just be patient Rey, he need's time to settle into such a new way of life." Rose smiles, standing and waving over the maids. "This dress is begging to be worn by a Queen, and you're nearly late for the luncheon." 

Rey nods, patting the last of the powder into her skin. Her maids create a flurry of white cotton petticoats and stockings as they dress her, happy to finally deal with something other than black. When their work is completed they leave the room, Rose quickly fastening the locket Ben had given her around Rey's neck. For the last month she had worn her uncles pendant around her neck, but the black of the choker didn't compliment her new dress. 

"This needed to be back in it's rightful place." Rose smiles, as Rey thumbs at the cool metal. She had worn it nearly everyday for the last two years, reminding her of Ben. Now he was only across the hall, yet she couldn't think of anything else she'd rather wear. 

"Let's just hope there's a ring to go with it." Rose winks before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her. 

"Yes, let's." Rey whispers to herself, dropping the locket to her chest and opening the heavy wooden door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so there we go! They love eachother, and finally had the heart to admit. I love these two so much, and can't wait to keep writing them. Don't worry, Rey says she won't let him touch her, but I don't think it's going to stay like that for much longer. 
> 
> I'll try and update sooner than later, to make up for my lack of updates this week. We have her coronation to look forward too .. among other things. ;)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for updates and general Reylo content!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations your Majesty, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." The older man smiles, setting his drink on an empty tray of a passing servant. 
> 
> "Thank you, I'm so happy you could make it. The Countess mentioned you came late last night, I hope your journey was pleasant." She smiles, sneaking her flute of champagne from a passing waiter. 
> 
> "As pleasant as one could expect, but I am certainly happy to be here." His eyes wander around the full room. "It's always nice to see you my dear, and Ben of course." She watches as the two men return smiles to each other, two hands meeting to shake firmly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is chapter twelve! It's taken me much to long to write this chapter, so I hope it's up to everyones standards. I've been struggling a little bit with some writers block, but I've luckily been able to plan up to chapter 15 of this story. 
> 
> I'm thinking my end chapter count will probably end up being around 25-30 chapters, depending on how much of their future I want to write. I absolutely adore them, and I'm sure I could write about them endlessly, but I've got to stop somewhere. 
> 
> So enjoy this cute, maybe tinged with smut chapter. Coronation festivities ensue! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for general reylo content and updates!

****

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

It would soon be a year to the day he had made the journey to England for a girl, and a very special girl at that. Although Rey had been called Queen since her uncle passed just a year ago, her coronation was planned for the coming week. The palace had spent months attending to the logistics of coronating a new Queen, and the challenges that came along with it.

Although Ben was happy with his apartments, he eventually - with Rey's help, had gotten them decorated to his liking. The rooms were filled with dark mahogany wood and plush red and black velvet furnishings. It was a stark contrast to Rey's light and floral rooms, but it felt like home; as much as a palace could feel like home. It didn't take too long for Rey to show him the secret about his apartment, and why she had made sure he lived there. 

" _What could you possibly show me that I wouldn't already know about this place? I've lived here for months." He smiled, watching her shut the door gently behind her. "Or is that all a ruse to steal a kiss?"_

_"Humour me Ben, please." She rolls her eyes gently, rolling her shoulders back with content. He watches her from his seated position near the window, closing the weathered pages of his novel and setting it on the table beside him._

_"Of course sweetheart." He replies, watching her intently. A smile crosses her lips as she tugs on one of the more precariously placed spines. Ben smirks when a portion of the bookshelf swings open, creating a perfect passage to her own room. Once he's inspected the logistics, she tugs the spine again, closing the door._

_"Just as I remember it." She smiles, walking back over to him and setting herself down on his lap. The heavy skirts of her gown billow against his legs, the cool weather forcing her to dawn even more layers than usual. As much as Ben enjoyed seeing her in darker fall colours, he always favoured less layers._

_"My mother had it put in when I was a child, no one else knows about it. If I ever needed her in the night, I could sneak in. I mostly used it to escape lessons with the Countess." She smirks, her fingers playing with a strand of his hair._

_"A smart woman, your mother." He replies, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"Very." She nods, nuzzling against him to escape the chill of the autumn air seeping in from the window._

He smiles at the memory, looking over at her sleeping form on the opposite pillow. They had become accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as one another, Rey often sneaking into his room after her maids would leave for the evening. Sometimes he would wake before her, and get quiet minutes alone to take in the serenity she held while asleep. Other-time's she would leave without a word, often in the early morning light to make sure she was back in her own bed before her maids came for her. Today was different, and she would officially become Queen in a matter of hours. 

Ben smirks, his fingers dancing lightly against her forehead, tickling her ever so gently awake. These moments were his favourite, the quiet minutes he got to spend alone with her in the early morning light. He wakes her gently, his fingers caressing her collarbones and down the length of her torso to her hips. 

"Sweetheart, it's such a big day. You wouldn't want to miss it." He whispers, earning a whimper from Rey. 

"Can't you just take my place?" She smiles, raising a fist to wipe away the sleep in her eyes. 

"I don't think so, I lack specific characteristics of their Queen." He smirks, pushing tendrils of hair from her face. She nods, pushing herself up into a seated position and stretching her arms into the air. Ben can't help but stare, the sun shining against her nightdress leaving little to the imagination. As much as Ben Solo was a gentleman, he was also just a man. He was careful with her, never doing anything she was uncomfortable with, but he was running on fumes. Having spent a full year with her had made him weak, and he was certainly ready to give in to his weakness. 

"Of course, I think I may just be nervous." She nods, leaning down to gently peck at his lips. Ben Solo had certainly stole plenty of kisses from the Queen, but she was nervous for the days events and he had every intent of calming her. 

"Let me calm your nerves." He replies, his fingers kneading at the dip of her hips. She lets out a small, nearly inaudible whimper, gooseflesh forming on her delicate skin. He can tell she's apprehensive, thought weighing deeply on her brows. "I won't go any farther than you ask of me, and I promise its for your enjoyment only." 

She nods, her cheeks reddening under his gaze. She pulls a pink lip between her teeth, her eyes watching his every move as he pushes himself onto his side, his fingers playing with the cotton of her nightdress. 

"I love you in white Rey, you look so ... angelic." He smiles, lifting the fabric to skim his fingers against the bare flesh of her thigh. "So virginal." He whispers into her ear.

"Ben ..." She sighs, bringing a hand up to skim the length of his face. Her eyes are bright and shining, wild with anticipation. He could tell she was nervous, but the haze of desire was starting to cast itself over the room. He doesn't reply, nudging her nightdress gently up her thighs to pool below her navel. 

"So beautiful." He murmurs, sliding his way down the soft mattress. He leaves gentle kisses along her stomach, planting his lips on each of her hip bones. He can feel her shiver below him, those anticipated little bumps forming on her skin. He let's go of her gently, crawling his way to the end of the bed. He stands over her, drinking in the sight of her in front of him. 

"If only they could see you like this." He smirks, a hand gripping each of her ankles as he pulls her towards him, balancing her precariously on the edge of the bed. 

"Ben!" She yelps, her eyes wild as she watches him. She lifts herself onto her elbows, peering at him from under her lashes. "Don't tease me so." 

"I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty." He cocks his brow, dropping gently onto his knees in front of her. He had gotten her to her peak more than a few times, but it was always with his fingers finding their way under her dress. He had never had the courage to be so bold, often too afraid she would turn him down. Today was different, and the way the morning sun shone against her tanned skin excited him even more. 

Theres a look of surprise on her face when he nudges her legs apart, her thighs falling ever so gently to the soft bedding below. Ben peppers kisses along the soft flesh, each one inciting a new whimper from her lips. He strokes his fingers ever so gently along her folds, wet and ready for him. He smiles, bringing a finger to his lips, sucking it gently. 

"So sweet, so wet already." He smiles, looking up at her through long lashes. Before he can gauge her reactions, he presses his lips to her sweet spot, sucking gently and slowly. He listens carefully to her mewls, his own moans vibrating against her more sensitive area. He feels her push against him, her back arching off the bed to meet his lips, her fingers reaching down to pull at his hair. 

He knows he can get her there quickly, and to be frank he doesn’t have as much time as he’d like to ravish her properly. Rose and Kaydel would be by soon to start preparing her for the day and he didn’t need to have that uncomfortable situation unfold.

”As much as I could keep you here all day, I have to be quick sweetheart. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He purrs against her, staring into her glossy eyes.

She nods, a whimper leaving her lips when he resumes, the sound of it lewd in the quiet room. He continues to suck and gently pushes a single digit between her folds. It doesn't take long for her hips to buck against him, his finger hitting the sweet spot inside of her he had spent hours getting to know. Ben gazes up at the girl in front of him, the sweet expression cast across her features forcing a smile from his lips. 

"What do you want sweetheart?" He prods gently, smirking at her from his place between her thighs. 

"Please Ben, I'm so close." She moans out, her fingers gripping forcefully at his hair. He can sense her impending orgasm, if only from the noises leaving her lips. He knows he doesn't have long, and pushes a second finger in with the first, her walls stretching ever so slightly to accommodate him. He brings his lips back to suck her now swollen clit into his mouth. 

Rey cries out softly, her back arching off the bed as he continues his assault against her. When her legs start to quiver he growls, low and soft against her core. He gently crooks his two fingers against her centre, hitting just the place he's looking for to send her over the edge. He finally releases her clit with a wet pop, and holds her down with strong hands as she quakes. 

He sucks his fingers gently, moving up the bed to lie over her. He could say it every time, but the woman below him had never looked so beautiful. Her cheeks are flushed and pink, her hair spread out against the silk of her pillow. She's glowing, and Ben smiles at her, wiping the remainder of sleep from her dazed eyes. Ben would never quite fully get over waking up next to her every morning, he only hoped her could make it more official soon. 

"It seem's you have a strange way of settling one's nerves, Ben Solo." She smirks, pushing him over to straddle him against the plush bedding. He grips hungrily at her thighs, the soft white fabric of her nightdress settling over her naked bottom. He wishes he could stay like this forever, but knows the rising sun means interruption. 

"Don't tempt me Rey." He replies, reaching up to kiss her lips. "As much as I could ravish you forever, I'd prefer not to get reprimanded by Rose." 

"Mmm, well you are correct in that." She smirks, leaning down to kiss him back. "I should be going, but I'll see you soon." 

"Of course sweetheart, you'll do wonderful today." He smiles as she pushes off of him, planting her feet on the soft carpet to sneak through the door that connected their rooms. 

"I love you Ben." She smiles before dipping her head through the opening and shutting the heavy door behind her. He smiles and pushes himself into a seating position. He can still smell her against the sheets, the hints of cotton and daisies tickling his nostrils. As much as he knows his chamberlain will be in soon to see to dressing him, he basks in the glow of their morning activities. 

"I love you too, your Majesty." 

* * *

She barely has time to settle her hair when Rose comes bursting into the room, Kaydel following closely behind. Their both dressed in white and lilac, the colours Rey had chosen for her ladies in waiting. They look nearly angelic, pink flowers adorn their braided up-do's, a stark contrast to the sharp silver of their tiaras. Rey smiles, happy with her choice for the women. 

"You two look beautiful today." She smiles at them through the mirror of her vanity. 

"Thank you." They both reply in tandem, both girls swatting at one another with realization. "You seem rather calm this morning, considering the days events." Kaydel smiles, walking up to control the twisting tendrils of her hair. 

"Ah yes, much too relaxed for coronation day." Rose pokes, her brow raising in the mirrors reflection. "I'm sure Mr. Solo had something to do with it." 

"Rose!" Rey screams, twisting in her chair to look at the girl behind her. She knows the blush on her cheeks is still evident, the feeling of Ben's lips still fresh on her skin. He had insisted on touching her a couple of times in the year they've spent together, but never quite like he had this morning. She had no idea someone could use their lips in such a way, and she was certainly excited to experience it again. Today was the day to enjoy herself, and she couldn't stop from her next comment. 

"What can I say, he puts that snide mouth of his to good use." She smirks, turning back to the mirror to hide her blush. 

"Well ... now I can say I know much more than I should about the Queen's private life." Kaydel blushes, running quickly to Rey's wardrobe to fish for her coronation gown. The gown for the actual ceremony is quite simple, a gentle cream colour to compliment the the gowns that Rose and Kaydel were wearing. It was the ceremonial coat and cape that would complete the look, but it was much to warm outside to put it on yet. 

"I thought the maids would be pining to be here this morning, where have you sent them off too?" Rey questions as she pulls the soft silk of her stockings up her legs. The normally bubbly and chaotic atmosphere of her bedroom in the mornings has instead been replaced by calm, excited energy. 

"I gave them the morning off, said you wanted the privacy." Rose snickers, patting blush onto Rey's cheeks. 

"I don't remember signing off on that." She smiles, standing to remove her nightdress from her body. As much as she had been embarrassed of her body as a young girl, she couldn't count the amount of times she had to undress in front of her maids or ladies, and the thought didn't as much cross her mind anymore. She was just happy she had the thought to wipe the dampness that Ben had caused at the apex of her thighs away before they barged into her room. 

"I can go fetch them if you'd like?" She questions, motioning to the door. Rey shakes her head quickly, stepping into her thin chemise. She respected the excited nature of her maids, but she was calm and ready for the day ahead, and was hopeful it would stay that way.

Just as Rose is finishing the laces of her corset and Kaydel has fetched the cream gown from her wardrobe, there's a knock on the door. Countess Holdo walks in quietly, nodding to the two ladies and bowing to Rey. There's a smile on her face, one that Rey had come to know well in the last year. Since her ascension to the throne, Holdo had become quite an advisor and friend. As much as she was still her childhood tutor, the older woman was wise, and knew her way around modern politics. 

"Good morning ladies, your Majesty." She smiles, setting a stack of letters on her bureau. "Letter's for you from those who couldn't make it tonight." 

"Thank you, Countess. I'm assuming everything is set for the ball this evening?" She smiles, grabbing the first letter from the stack. Her face perks up when she recognizes the seal, the script lettering of an O and S familiar under her fingertips. She had received many letters from Leia Organa-Solo in the past year, and was just as excited for this one. 

"Of course, the seating arrangement and song selection is set just as you asked." Holdo nods. 

"And how is Emperor Skywalker doing?" Rey pokes, a snide smirk set across her features. She wasn't one for gossip, but the Countess and Ben's uncle had gotten quite close in the year Ben had spent with her. The older man was happy for the chance to see his nephew, and had spent his holidays with Rey and Ben at the palace. It seemed that every time he set foot on the property, the Countess always had a smile on her lips. 

"He arrived late yesterday, I was just making sure he found his way to Mr. Solo's apartments." She smiles, the pink of a blush evident on her cheeks. 

"Of course, well I'm sure you have plenty of things to do this morning. Thank you for bringing these." She motions to the stack of parchment. Holdo smiles and nods her head before swiftly leaving the room. As much as she had grown to love the woman, Rey couldn't help having a bit of fun every once in awhile. 

"I don't think I've seen her show that much emotion in a long time." Rose snickers as Kaydel helps Rey into her gown. Its soft and elegant, simple in her mind but still beautiful. The faintest gold embroidery in the shape of dainty roses is visible on the heavy skirt, adorning the bottom of the gown. 

"I think the Emperor has something to do with it, she always get's like this when he's here." Rey shrugs, playing with the looped braids next to her ears. The two girls finish helping her dress, and stand back smiling when she's ready. She twirls gently in front of the mirror, playing with the soft fabric of the dress. Rey hadn't been calm when thinking about this day in the past, but now that it was here; she couldn't be more ready. 

"We'll leave you be, the Archbishop and Lord Dameron should be by within the hour to escort you to the Abbey." Rose smiles, setting a heavy wooden box on her vanity. "And don't forget this."

She nods, pulling the two girls in for quick hugs before they leave the room. When she's alone once again, she sits down and gently opens the box. Inside is the shining diamonds of her uncles crown, the exact one he had worn on his head for so many years. She had requested to wear it for the first part of her ceremony, before it would be replaced by the royal family's coronet. 

She runs her finger gently along the cool grooves of the crown, smiling before she closes the wooden lid. Before a tear can spring to her eyes, she turns her attention to the letter beside the box. She was always excited to receive letters from Leia, and always made a point of showing Ben that his mother wrote to her more than her own son. It always made him frown, but the correspondence was often always about him anyways. 

Although she hadn't seen the woman in nearly three years, her words had made Rey feel like she had a mother again, and her letters always brought a smile to her face.

_Dearest Rey,_

_I couldn't be happier that this day has come, as I am sure that you are too. You have been nothing but an elegant and decisive ruler for the past year and soon it will be official. I only wish that I would've been able to make the journey there to see you and Ben in person._

_You will make an excellent Queen my dear, and your uncle would be so proud to see you now. He wrote me a letter not long before his passing, and it reminded me just how excellent of a man he really was. The summer that Luke and I spent with your parents and him is one I will never forget, and I couldn't be happier to be a part of your life now._

_I hope you and Ben have been getting on well enough, I know that he can at times be incapable of showing his true emotions. Give him time, and soon enough you will get everything you've always wanted. I hope that Han and I will be able to make our way there soon, I have been dying to see my son and you again. I know I could never replace the woman that was your mother, but I hope I can be of any help to you in the future._

_You are the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter Rey, and it humbles me that you would seek my guidance on even the most trivial of things. Enjoy the festivities and know that we are all your greatest supporters, even from miles away._

_Yours,_

_Leia Organa-Solo_

She thinks she could cry from the woman's words, but instead a smile spreads across her lips. Having Leia as a motherly presence in her life was heartwarming and the prospect of seeing her again in person excited her. She gently tucks the letter into her desk drawer, pushing it into its place next to the dozen others she had received. The sound of a gentle knock against the door pulls her from her reverie, and back into the very real, very exciting world she's about to enter. 

* * *

The entire Abbey was decorated in warm hues of red and gold, every pew filled with excited onlookers and members of the court. The coronation of a new monarch was always an exciting time for anyone, especially the coronation of a Queen. The walk down the beautifully carpeted aisle was a long one, and Rey was happy to be flanked by Rose and Kaydel. Her uncles crown had felt especially heavy on her head and the robes weighing on her shoulders remind her of the June heat. 

She listens half-heartedly as the archbishop begins his speech, looking over to Poe for reassurance every couple of minutes. He's dressed just as finely as the other Lords and Ladies, his head adorned with his own style of coronet; dark hair peaking over the top of his plush white cape. It was nice to have a friend so close and when she shrugs the heavy cape off her shoulders in favour of a soft gold-threaded shawl, he smiles at her. 

The ceremony continues, and she smirks when the archbishop slides the gold plated sovereigns ring onto her right pointer finger, the newly fitted band sitting snugly against her skin. She happily takes the sceptres from their place on a plush purple pillow, balancing them as best she can against her thighs. She bows her head gently, and when the coronation crown is placed on her head, a sense of awe breaks out in the crowd. If there was one thing she was most excited about today was getting to wear, if only for a moment; the same crown as many monarchs before her. 

"God save the Queen." Someone below's, the entirety of the room following in suite behind them. The sounds of gentle organ music fills her ears and the crowd begins to sing, prompting her to stand. The crown is heavy on her head, and the sceptres in her hands are warming from her anxious energy. As she looks around the room, she locks eyes with just the person she had hoped to see. 

Ben is seated on the balcony above her, the silver embroidery of his jacket gleams gently against the darkness of his tousled raven hair. His eyes meet hers, the words of the anthem leaving his mouth. She does her best to tear her gaze away, continuing her jaunt back down the aisle, followed closely by the smiling faces of Rose and Kaydel. 

When she meets his eyes again its in the grand ballroom, his gloved hand extending towards her in offering. He hasn't changed, his navy blue jacket fits snugly against his chest, the silver embroidery stands out against the darkness of his outfit. She drinks him in, and smiles when she weaves her own hand into his. Seeing him in this room again brings back happy memories of her sixteenth birthday, and the first time his lips touched hers. 

"Hello." He whispers, pressing his lips gently against the back of her hand. She smiles, nodding as he pulls her into him, swaying to the soft sounds of violins. She would've elected for a slower song, but her planners had said a waltz was customary for her first dance as a newly coronated Queen. Ben guides her gently around the floor, and she nearly loses herself in the dark of his eyes. 

"You look absolutely stunning tonight your Majesty, gold is your colour." He smirks, twirling her out gently from his body. 

"Thank you." She smiles, turning back into him and gripping his hand in hers. She was wary of her dress choice, but she had been assured many times over by Rose and her team of tailors that it was a perfect choice for the evening. The gold fabric glows against her tanned skin, the soft spattering of freckles along her collarbones poking out from the neckline. The red bow tied gently against her waist matches the deep red of the silk flowers embroidered into the neckline. Rose had insisted the same red roses be weaved into her hair, accenting the entire ensemble with a small shining tiara. 

As much as she wished she could wear her uncles crown, that particular piece would be saved for state meetings and public addresses. She had requested multiple tiaras be taken from the vaults for her use, and she would happily make use of the pretty pieces of jewellery now adorning her rooms. Couples begin to flood the floor as they finish their dance, Ben bowing at the hip as she nods at him. He guides her off the shining dance floor, pulling her gently into the direction of the terrace doors. 

Just as they make it to the threshold, the face of Luke intercepts their path. He's smiling, adorned in the customary robes of the Austrian Empire. He bows his head gently at her, and she curtsies back. Ben remains still beside her, his eyes flashing to the doors behind his uncle. 

"Congratulations your Majesty, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." The older man smiles, setting his drink on an empty tray of a passing servant. 

"Thank you, I'm so happy you could make it. The Countess mentioned you came late last night, I hope your journey was pleasant." She smiles, sneaking herself a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. 

"As pleasant as one could expect, but I am certainly happy to be here." His eyes wander around the full room. "It's always nice to see you my dear, and Ben of course." She watches as the two men return smiles to each other, two hands meeting to shake firmly. 

"I was actually hoping to steal him from you for a minute or two, shouldn't be long. Just wanted to talk about something." Luke smiles, patting Ben on the shoulder. The younger of the two looks confused, obviously unaware of his uncles intentions. 

"Of course, I'm sure I can find someone to chat with. Plenty of people would love to be in Ben's shoes." She smirks, earning a chuckle from Luke. 

"Who wouldn't. We shouldn't be long." He nods towards the terrace, Ben looking at her with gentle eyes before following his uncle into the dim garden. She smiles, bringing the crystal flute to her lips as Rose weaves around the crowd to find her with a smile. She follows the giddy and maybe slightly inebriated woman across the room and right into the waiting hand of Poe Dameron, her second dance partner of the evening. 

* * *

"It must be important if you're willing to leave the fun of a party." Ben murmurs, playing with the cool metal of his cufflinks. 

"This has nothing to do with me, it's more pressure from your mother than anything else." Luke huffs. "She's been sending me letter after letter about you and her majesty, and its become nearly impossible to ignore anymore." 

Ben's ears perk up as they continue to walk, passing couples and happy guests on the warmly lit terrace. He knows his mother had been corresponding with Rey herself over the course of the last three years, but he was blissfully unaware of his mothers pestering of his uncle. The woman was usually subdued, but when she was passionate about a specific topic, she went a tad overboard. 

"She also sent me this." He smiles, handing Ben a small black box. He already knows what it is before he has a chance to look, the velvet of the box soft against his skin. He knows inside is the ring that his grandfather gave his grandmother when they were young. He had seen it in his mothers desk as a boy, asking why she didn't wear the ring herself. She always told him she was saving it for someone else, and now Ben finally understood. 

He cracks open the box, the shine of white gold and opal sparkling against the warm hue of the lit ballroom beside them. His grandmother had worn the ring until the day she died, and her advisors had made sure to keep the ring safe for its passage onto her only daughter. He smiles, closing the box and tucking it gently into the pocket of his trousers. 

"She always said she would leave it to her daughter, and when you ended being her and Han's only child, she said she'd save it for your wife." Luke smirks, raising his brow to Ben. "I think you understand what she's trying to say." 

"I do." He returns. "But I'm not meant to ask her, and I've don't think I can wait much longer for her to ask me." 

"Who cares, she's a Queen but she's also a woman, who I'm sure yearns to see a man in front of her on one knee. It's wonderful of you to be respectful of tradition and customs but I don't think it's worth waiting any longer." 

Ben nods, pulling his lip between his teeth in thought. He's wanted to marry her since they first met, but knew he wanted to wait for his mothers blessing. She just gave it to him in the form of his grandmothers ring, and the thought brings a smile to his lips. 

"You're right, I'll ask her." He smiles, earning a hefty pat on the back. 

"Wonderful, Leia will be happy to hear it." The man smiles, pulling his nephew into a warm hug. Ben nods, pulling away from his uncles arms and walking briskly back into the brightly lit room. He's happy for his height as he scans across the busy room, looking over plenty of dancing couples to find a smiling Rey in her pretty gold gown across the room. 

There's a blush on her cheeks and her eyes are glossy. She was never one for drinking but he can taste the champagne on her lips when she pulls him into a chaste kiss. He smiles against her, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her against him. He knew it was wrong to show this much affection in such a public setting, but after receiving his mothers gift and his uncles kind words he can't help but enjoy her company. 

"Hi." She murmurs when he pulls away, setting her now empty glass on a tray beside her. 

"Hi, miss me?" He asks, pulling her flush against his side." 

"Of course." A fresh wave of pink blushes her cheeks and nose, making Ben chuckle. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were already married!" Ben hears from behind him, a smirk playing on his lips when he recognizes the cheery tone. 

"Finn?" He turns and is hastily pulled into a hug, his friends solid form is strong agains his chest. He pulls away to pull Rey into a hug as well, the smile on her lips even wider with happiness. 

"What a surprise this is. Here for good this time?" Ben questions, grabbing three new flutes of champagne for the trio. 

"Of course, here to stay." He smiles, clinking their glasses before bringing the sweet liquid to his lips. Ben smiles even more as Finn and Rey fall into familiar conversation. Seeing his best friend in the flesh is comforting, and brings a new sense of home back into the sometimes strange and unfamiliar palace. Rey smiles at him in her tipsy state, playing with the collar of his stiff jacket. 

"Are you happy Ben?" She reaches up to whisper in his ear, her hands steadying herself on his waist. 

"Never been happier." He whispers back, catching her lips in his own once again. She was going to be his wife, now he just needed to find the perfect time to ask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, it's about to get fun. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads) for general reylo content and updates!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I could have you all to myself all the time I would." He whispers, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. 
> 
> "You'll always have me." She smiles back, washing the blood gently from his knuckles. 
> 
> "I wasn't so sure of that today little one." He murmurs, sucking at the skin of her collarbone.
> 
> "I'm sorry Ben, I don't know why that happened." She looks down, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 
> 
> "Shh, it's okay. It's just me and you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm so sorry! I've been working nearly 6 day weeks and even when I've had the time to write I've been too tired. Hopefully this makes up for it. I have some very exciting things planned for this fic. 
> 
> I also may have a new fic in the works, an A/B/O idea that I've had for a long time now. So look for that in the future!
> 
> You can follow me at @writermads on tumblr!

Frustrated ... that was what Rey felt in the moment. She had requested to sit in on a meeting between the two opposing party leaders; she had no idea how heated said meeting would get. She swears she had never seen someones face go nearly as beet red as Lord Hux's was at that present moment. Poe had just nearly finished his opinion on the low-income housing that parliament had proposed a few months earlier and Hux wasn't happy. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face Dameron." The ginger haired man huffs, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. The two men were angry, and the meeting had been tense. When Rey had happily signed off on the low-income housing proposal, Hux blew up. He was convinced that the new housing would produce higher crime rates in the area, putting higher class families at risk. 

"Okay gentleman, that's enough for today. How about we take a short recess before the luncheon this afternoon. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement on our ... issues." She smiles, nodding to the two men. 

Hux bows his head and departs quickly from the room. With his exit Rey can feel a weight lift off his shoulders. Their meeting together had been a long one, and she was very much ready to take a moment to herself before being hounded by the dozens of other lawmakers that would be attending the luncheon. Rey had learned a thing or two from her year in government; a man could always be convinced when there was liquor present. 

"Well that was entertaining." Poe chuckles, pushing a hand through his quaffed hair. 

"Couldn't you just indulge him for once, I thought he was going to blow a gasket at some point. I've never seen him so upset." She looks back at Poe, reaching down to smooth the fabric of her gown. 

"That would be too easy, I like to push him. I'm just waiting to see how red I can get that face of his." He smiles, stretching out a hand to help her up.

"Well thats all well and good but I don't need a fight breaking out today, so please keep your personal vendetta's to yourself." She smirks, taking his hand and pushing herself up from her spot at the desk. They had been at it for hours, the ache in her shoulders evident of her every worsening posture. She could only uphold her good posture and manners for so long after all. 

"Of course, your Majesty. Is there anywhere I can escort you?" He nods as they leave the room. She shakes her head, removing her hand from his and smoothing it down her dress. 

"No, but thank you Poe. I'll see you in an hour." She smiles as he nods back, turning to make his way to the courtyard. She watches him leave before turning the opposite way, taking in a deep breath. As much as she enjoyed her position, dealing with politicians was not something she held interest in. One's like Poe were nice enough, but Hux and his party sent a chill down her spine. 

"Long meeting?" She hears behind her, large hands snaking around her waist. He pulls her against him, his lips pressing soft kisses to her neck. 

"Long enough." She retorts, his touch sending a shiver up her spine. 

"Based on how red Hux's face was leaving that room, I'd say Dameron did his job well." She can feel the smile on his lips and the humour in his voice. Ben had taken a particular dislike to Lord Hux in the last year, and was just as against the Torie as her and Poe. Every time Rey invited him to attend a meeting, Hux would immediately shut down his Liberal American ideas. 

"Have you been waiting here long?" She asks, sighing gently as he kneads his thumbs into her tense shoulders. 

"Not at all sweetheart, I just wanted to see you before your Luncheon. Everyone will be stealing your affections this afternoon and I had to get my own fill." He whispers, resting his head on top of hers. 

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, I didn't expect getting through all these proposals would take so long." She groans as he pushes against a particularly sore knot on her shoulder. 

"I'll only have to get used to it, I don't imagine you'll have much free time these next couple years." He smiles, turning her around and pulling her against him. He's dressed casually, his linen shirt unbuttoned and free of his usual ascot. His vest is a soft grey fabric and smells like him; Rey breathes a sigh of relief against his chest. 

"You plan on sticking around that long?" She smirks, looking up at him. Theres a crooked smile on his full lips, and a devilish look in his eyes. He nods, curling a large hand against her cheek before pulling her to him gently, his lips meeting hers. Nearly three years later theres still a spark when their lips meets, putting a smile on Rey's lips. 

He pulls her into a darkened alcove next to them, pushing her gently against the wall with his free hand. Rey's hands find their way into his hair, pulling at the raven locks as he nips gently at her bottom lip. There was one thing she truly loved in this world; kissing Ben Solo. No matter if it was a chaste peck on the lips or exactly what he was doing now, she would always enjoy it. 

"I haven't got long my love." She pulls away, resting her forehead against his with a sigh. 

"Only a few minutes more, and then they can have you. For now, you're mine." He smirks, his eyes darkening as he resumes his assault on her lips. 

When she is finally forced to pull away they are both flushed cheeks and bruised lips. She knows they've been careless, and can feel the faint bruises forming on her neck and collarbone. Ben smiles down at her, and kissing her gently on the cheek before parting ways. She knows she'll see him at the Luncheon, she had asked him to come, but she doesn't imagine she'll get much time with him till tonight. 

She makes her way quietly to the terrace, excited that said luncheon would be held in the warm sunshine; rather than the stuffy room one of her advisors had suggested. She hadn't had much time to be outside since the sun came out a month ago. To be quite earnest, Rey knows she hasn't really had the time to appreciate the palace grounds since she took on her duties. Her morning jaunts around the palace grounds and Hyde park had ceased nearly completely since she took the crown and she makes a mental note to start taking those walks again. 

When she makes it over the threshold she smiles, greeted by bows and curt nods in her direction but most of all, the sunshine. The entirety of the grounds are a plush green, mixed with brightly coloured flowers. Rey doesn't remember talking about this many different flowers with the grounds keepers; perhaps Holdo had handled it for her. Then again, the amount of information being fed to her daily was often overwhelming. 

"Your Majesty, I must apologize for my behaviour earlier. Lord Dameron does often get on my nerves." She hears beside her, turning her head to lock eyes with Hux. His face had paled in comparison to the beet red it was earlier, and his hair had been neatly settled on his head once more. 

"No need for an apology Hux. Lord Dameron means well, but doesn't play well with others." She smiles, happy with the casual nature of their conversation. In the two years she'd known Lord Hux, she had never come to know him in any casual sense. He was often under the shadow of his uncle, Alistair Snoke and always acted as such. When alone he seemed much more aloof, and calm. 

"If whenever possible, I'd like to have a private audience with you to discuss some plans I'm hoping to put forth into parliament." He smiles, nodding his head to a bench on their right. If Rey hadn't known any better, Hux was a completely different person, maybe one that she could learn to get along with. 

"Of course, I owe you that much." She smiles, seating herself next to him. She gently smooths the creases of her gown when she sits, remembering the scorning Rose had given her the last time she came to her rooms in the night with a wrinkled gown. 

"How is your uncle? I haven't seen Lord Snoke in court as of late?" She smiles, gratefully accepting a goblet of sweet wine from a passing servant. 

"He prefers to stay at his manor in the countryside, ever since he stepped down as party leader. I don't blame the old man, it's quite some work dealing with all these pompous politicians." Hux snorts. 

"I was under the impression you were one of them." Rey chides, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"It's simply a facade your Majesty. As much as my ideals fit into my party, I grew up an only child in the country. I wasn't used to this lifestyle until Snoke took me under his wing. I am a product of his ideals, but I've tried to keep a little bit of the countryside in me." He nods, a smile Rey has never seen before spreads across his lips. 

"That's lovely Lord Hux, I'm glad to have gotten to know just a little bit more about someone I hadn't thought much about." She smirks, fanning her hand in front of her. As much as Rey adored the warmth and sunlight, the mix of heavy layers didn't help her cause. 

"Please call me Armitage, I feel like I'm being given a scorning every time you say my name like that. Save Hux for when Dameron makes his appearance." The ginger man winks, and Rey nods her head. If she hadn't known any better, he was flirting. Of course she had experienced flirting before, but more often from young men in the court when she was a teenager. No one had batted an eye at her since Ben walked into her life, but they had good reason. 

Her thoughts fleet to their moment in the hallway, just as his dark mass walks across the threshold of the terrace. He looks as exceptional as before, having only slipped on a dark jacket and forced his hair into a somewhat suitable style on his head. She knows theres an impression he makes when he walks into a room, and by the look on the other attendee's faces, he's made it. 

"Of course, I would like that very much." She smiles, watching Ben as he grabs a goblet of wine for himself from a tray. He quickly mingles his way into a group of other young Lords, much to their surprise. Rey had received a less than enthusiastic response when she announced to court that an American would be attending the odd meeting or luncheon here and there. 

"Ah, I see Solo has made an appearance." Hu- Armitage snorts. Rey doesn't respond and instead decides to gingerly sip at her drink. "I'm sorry if this sounds insensitive, but I'm rather surprised he hasn't asked for your hand yet. I know your advisors are just itching for a royal wedding." Theres a wicked look in his eyes. 

"Well, Americans move a bit slower than we do you see. He's only been here for a year, I wouldn't blame him." She nods, the smile falling from her lips. She had been hoping in recent weeks that Ben would ask her, but he just wasn't ready; and Rey was okay with that. She doesn't blame him, and there was always a possibility that marrying a Queen wasn't something he exactly wanted. 

"Ah, well. I come from a very well off family, and I'm the sole heir to my father and uncles fortunes. I think I could make you very happy if the circumstances allow it Katarina." He leans in and whispers, his hand skirting over one of hers, sending a cold chill down her spine. People rarely called her by that name anymore, most electing for her title or coronation name of Augusta. 

"That's very kind, but Ben and I are very happy. His uncle is the Emperor of Austria you know, he'll inherit an entire Empire." She whispers back. "And it'll do well for you to call me by my given name." Theres a pulse of anger hitting at her temples, and having Hux so close to her after his remarks are making her feel queasy. She pulls away from him to look around for Ben, but only catches angry eyes and furrowed brows as he quickly makes his way down the steps and into the hedges; fleeing from her vision. 

"Ah, so impressionable, just as your uncle used to be. Makes sense why he was named after him." The man beside her snickers, downing the glass of scotch a servant had brought during their seemingly quick conversation. 

"Your uncle thought you could sweet talk me into choosing you over Ben? I thought your uncle was a smart man Hux." She seethes. "And don't you dare talk about the King like that, I'll have your head for your treasons." 

"So quick to anger, I thought you were the level-headed one." He cocks his head. Theres a fire building quickly in her chest, and what she does next surprises her, and apparently Hux as well. When the swift sound of the smack against his cheek alerts the people around him, the area goes quiet. She knows there are tears forming in her eyes, but she doesn't want her court to see her as such. 

"How dare-" His face has gone that beet red colour again, and he quickly brings up a large hand to grip tightly at her wrist. When a guard quickly separates his hand from Reys skin she feels like vomiting. The groups of Lords and Ladies are whispering around her, smirking at the sight in front of them. 

"If you ever so much as lay a hand on me ever again, I will make it my life's goal to strip you of every title and penny you have. You tell your uncle that he is unwelcome at my court, as are you. Considering you are a party leader I'm sure I will see you on occasion, but you can forget about that private audience." Rey is seething, and she can feel the anger heating her cheeks. 

She steps back from him slowly, flanked by her close guards. Snap gently extends an arm to her in caution. Not only has Hux managed to leave a decently visible bruise on her arm, but her pride is hurt. She knows the rumours will circulate, that every member of her court that isn't in attendance right now will know about her little outburst. 

Rey doesn't care, because the only person she cares about didn't see that bit. He only saw her smiles at Hux's words and the laugh that followed. Ben saw something she could never have wanted him to see. Her Ben thought she was flirting with and being flirted with by another man, and all she wanted in this moment was him. 

"I'd like to go to my rooms now." She says quietly, hooking her arm around Snap's and rubbing the now small finger sized bruises on her wrist. "Thank you Snap." She smiles when they've made it inside. 

"You're welcome Rey." He whispers back, putting a gentle smile back on her face. When he leaves her at her door, she quickly dashes down the hall, finding her most used exit into the gardens. She needed to find him, she would hate herself if she didn't. 

✨

You're doing it for her, that's why you're here Ben. That's what he tells himself every time he finds himself surrounded by these insufferable people. He always thought the people in Austria were pompous, but here it was on a whole other level. Day's like today remind him that when he has a family of his own, whether it'll be with Rey or not, his children aren't going to grow up like the little demons that have never known hardship. 

He knows his mother would call him a hypocrite, but growing up in a still relatively new country, with a hot shot veteran father wasn't exactly like the kids running through the gardens below him. He'd never want his own children to know hardship, but he just couldn't fathom the idea of someone else basically raising his children. He never wanted them to be lonely, never to feel like Rey did. 

He manages to mingle his way through the neatly decorated parlour and eventually makes it out to the terrace. He doesn't immediately see Rey, assuming she's been whisked away for a much too political conversation with a group of politicians. Even after a year of fancy palace parties and too many luncheons like this one he still sticks out like a sore thumb. 

Everyone was dressed in such bright colours, and he in his all black and grey ensemble didn't exactly fit in. Not that he cared much for others opinions, but he had ought to consider Rey's idea's of popping some blues or greens into his wardrobe. 

"You okay over there Solo?" Ben hears to his right, bringing his attention to the smiling face of Poe Dameron. He was wary of the man at first, and his closeness to Rey. Over the last year they had become quite good friends, and Poe had easily accepted Finn into their fold.

Ben nods and walks over to the man, he's settled against the solid stone of the terrace ledge. Ben settles next to him, gladly taking a glass of wine from a passing servant. 

"I'm still not used to these functions, even after a year. For heavens sakes my mother is a Princess and I still can't get into these things." He waves to the pleasantries of the function around him. 

"I was supposed to join the military, but somehow ended up as the Prime Minister and right hand man of the Queen. If you asked me five years ago if this is where I would've liked to have been, I would've laughed in your face." Poe smiles, taking a sip of his own drink. Ben smiles back, clinking glasses with the man. 

"Thought I might be a partner at a firm by now, instead I'm giving half-hearted legal advice to Duke's and Duchesse's." Ben laughs. He scans the crowd for Rey, finding her seated on a bench across the terrace, he can't quite make out who's seated next to her. 

"Looks like Hux has weaselled his way to her again." Poe snorts, finishing his drink and placing it on the railing next to him. "God I hate that man." 

"Agreed." Ben groans, finishing his drink as well. Not that the man had really given him much of a reason to hate him but he heard enough stories from Rey. He decided that he was just like the rest of his family, and always had ulterior motives. 

"Maybe I should go save her, I'm sure he's pitching some wretched idea again." Poe remarks, pushing himself up from his lax position. Ben shakes his head, grabbing the shoulder of the man beside him. He knew she could handle herself. They return to their short banter, Poe asking one too many questions about Finn. He said he just wanted to get to know the man better, but Ben had is suspicions.

He's rolling his eyes at one of Poe's jokes when he turns to look in Rey's direction again. He's surprised to see her smiling, laughing at something he's said. He puts his finger up to silence Poe's tipsy banter, moving his body to see her fully. There's a smile on her lips that he wasn't expecting and the confusion hits him in full force. Even earlier she had been angered by the mans presence, so seeing her so aloof with him is troubling. 

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he's just said something stupid that made her laugh. He does that." Poe retorts. 

"Doesn't look like it." He frowns, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. He watches as Hux leans in and whispers into her ear, a pang of jealousy spreading through him. Her smile is faint but there, and her cheeks are pink; whether its from whatever he's just whispered in her ear or the alcohol she's been sipping all afternoon. Ben thinks he could go over and punch him right now, but he doesn't. 

Poe tries to grab his arms as he nearly slams his glass down on a passing tray, locking eyes with her for a split second before he hurries into the welcoming green of the garden hedges. He hasn't felt this amount of anger in awhile, and is happy to release it on a nearby tree. The bark is rough against his knuckles and he welcomes the crimson colour of his blood that follows. 

Ben knows he shouldn't be angry ... knows that Hux is a snake trying to weasel his way to power. He can't help it, seeing her laughing with him, the blush of pink on her cheeks. He knows the difference in her smiles, and that wasn't just a polite smile, but a genuine one. Somehow, Hux had managed to make her laugh, to make her smile and it put a sick feeling in Ben's stomach. 

He knows that her advisors had been wondering about an engagement, hinting at the idea at almost every waking hour. He had the ring his mother gave him, but he had been waiting for the right time. Finn had told him there was no right time, that it would happen when he was ready. Now he wasn't so sure, the idea of Hux having more to offer her than him was worrying. 

He manages to calm himself, wiping at the blood dripping from his hand. He would go back eventually, but for now he needed the calm. He was nearly to the gate leading to the park, but decided that in case anyone came for him it would be better to stay within the palace grounds. Not that anyone would come, he doubts anyone really noticed his swift departure. 

He settles himself on a bench nearby, sliding his shaky hands through his hair. He knows theres still blood, but the darkness of his hair will mask anything remotely visible. He barely notices her quiet steps and only lifts his head when the bottom of her pretty gown skirts through his vision. 

"Hi." She says breathlessly, her eyes glancing to the spot next to him. She, the Queen of England is asking for permission to sit with him. He nods, sliding over to give her room to sit. He watches her glance down at his bloody fists, her hand reaching over to soothe them. Ben pulls away, rubbing his hands together on his lap. He knows she means well, but he isn't set on her affections right now. 

"I promise you Ben, nothing happened. He thought that flirting would get on my good side, when really his intentions really weren't the best." She rubs her wrist gently. He can see the set of five bruises on her skin, now purpling from time. 

"He did that to you?" He asks, his nostrils flaring in anger. 

"He was prodding me about you, about our relationship. He thought he would be better for me and when he said something about my uncle I snapped, I may have left a nice smack on his cheek." She smirks, rubbing gingerly at her wrist. 

"I'll kill him." He mutters under his breath, going to stand from the bench. 

"No, don't. I think I already embarrassed him enough, I doubt we'll be seeing much of him or his uncle for the next little while." She smiles at him. She takes his hand, pulling a simple white hanker-chief from her dress pocket and wrapping it around the broken, bloodied skin of his knuckles.

"Rey, no." He shakes his head, but she continues on. 

"I have more of these than you can count, what's a little blood anyways." She smiles, kissing his newly wrapped knuckles. 

"I'm sorry you witnessed that, I was so surprised myself. He's never said anything remotely kind to me and he was just being so nice I thought maybe he wanted to be friends ... I was very wrong." Her eyes lower to their joined hands. 

"It's okay, I'm sorry I left. I felt like I nearly lost you once, I don't ever want to lose you again." He smiles in her direction, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He thinks now probably isn't the best time, but they're anything but conventional. When Ben asks her if she wants to go for a walk nearly an hour later, she's surprised. 

"In the park? Don't I look a little too royal for that right now." She smiles, motioning to her pretty silk gown. 

"Nobody will be out, they're all their fancy parties." He quirks a bow in her direction. "Plus, theres something I want to give you." 

"You can't give it to me here?" She smiles, watching him as he stands. Ben shakes his head, holding out the less of his bruised hands. He holds her hand tightly in his, leading her towards the back gate of the gardens. Ben thinks there couldn't be any better time than now, and when an ever so familiar bridge comes into view, his smile spreads even larger. 

✨

Rey thought maybe he was going to propose when he mentioned a surprise, and the bridge where they first truly connected. He had fumbled in the pockets of his coat and apologized profusely before they decided to walk back, saying he had just used the surprise as an excuse for her to leave the palace walls. She didn't believe him, but agreed to go back with a smile. 

She quietly snuck into his rooms an hour later, her hair undone and resting on her shoulders. She had slipped into just a simple white robe, tying it closed against the contours of her waist. When she pokes her head through his door, she's surprised to see him standing only in his sleep shorts, testing the water in the bath. She had suggested it when they had made it back; it had been a long day and they both needed to relax. What Ben didn't know was she had planned to join him. 

"I'll only be a few minutes, I just need to wash the blood off." He whispers, kissing her forehead gently. She nods, her eyes roaming his body. He was all smooth skin and tight muscles and the way his sleep shorts hung low on his hips didn't help much to keep her from ogling him further. 

"Can I join you?" She asks boldly, taking a step closer to him. His eyes widen and he slowly nods his head. Other than some heavy petting and a rather exciting coronation morning, he hadn't seen her completely bare. She smiles, untying the fabric of her robe and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her bare. She can see him straining to keep his eyes on hers, and can't help but blush when his eyes skirt down her body. 

"Rey, you're so-" She moves in to press a kiss to his lips, stopping him in his tracks. His large hands grip hungrily at her hips, pulling her towards him. She can feel the length of him pressing hard against her navel, hard with want. She nearly has the nerve to bring her hand between them, but stops short. 

"You first." She smiles, nodding towards the bath behind him. He nods, turning and dropping his shorts from his hips. She tries not to watch him, but can't help it as he climbs into the water, his thighs and legs sinking below the surface. He smiles in her direction, his warm chocolate eyes lit up from the candle light. She follows shortly, sinking in to the water and resting herself between his legs. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his face into her neck. 

"If I could have you all to myself all the time I would." He whispers, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. 

"You'll always have me." She smiles back, washing the blood gently from his knuckles. 

"I wasn't so sure of that today little one." He murmurs, sucking at the skin of her collarbone.

"I'm sorry Ben, I don't know why that happened." She looks down, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

"Shh, it's okay. It's just me and you now." She can feel the faint smile on his lips against her skin, and she signs into his touch. They chat idly, stealing a kiss or two along the way. Ben asks if he can braid her hair, and she agrees. He had mentioned once or twice that hair braiding was a popular thing where his mother was from and that she had taught him at a young age. She isn't quite sure what he does with her hair, but when he brings his hands back to her neck she knows he's finished.

"Anything special about this one?" She asks, feeling the simple braided crown across her forehead and the single plait swept to one of her shoulders. 

"Maybe." He whispers, nipping at her ear. "It's a betrothal braid, one of the first ones my mother showed me." 

"Leia's a smart woman." She smiles, looking up at him. She hears him pull a hand away from her to rustle something on the table beside her but she pays little attention, instead closing her eyes and resting her head back against his chest. She can feel his breathing halt against her neck and when she gently opens her eyes to inquire she only sees his hand in front of her, gripping tightly onto something small and shiny. 

"Marry me?" He whispers gently into her ear, sending a jolt of shivers down her spine. She nearly feels her heart burst out of her chest with surprise at his words, a fresh flood of tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She starts to nod her head, nearly forgetting to speak as she lifts her shaking hand from the water. As much as she could say she was ready for this moment, she could never be as happy as those simple two words had made her. He gently slips the ring on her left hand, kissing gently at her neck.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, a chuckle evident in his words. 

"Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and for leaving such nice comments and kudos on the last chapter. I look forward to seeing what everyone has to say about this one! 
> 
> There we go, they're engaged! Of course I had to add in a little bit of angst in there before the good parts. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to getting the next one out soon. 
> 
> For general Reylo content and any fic updates you can follow me on Tumblr @writermads!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I could see you tonight, but I've been forbidden from going anywhere near your apartment. Rose won't let up on staying in my room to keep watch, she doesn't trust us anymore." She smiles as they begin the short walk to their wing of the palace.
> 
> "I can see why. You, an unmarried woman has spent nearly every night for the past year and a half in my bed." He grins, pushing her lightly with is shoulder.
> 
> "Well, I can stop? If you have such a problem with it." Rey smirks, watching the devilish smirk playing on his lips.
> 
> "You could, but after tomorrow you'll be my wife. Then you can never get away with me, and we won't have to worry about sneaking around anymore, will we?"
> 
> "Hmm ... I like the sounds of that, being your wife. I think I can get used to the idea."

There had been an influx of rain in the past couple of weeks, cooling down everyone from the previous months heat wave. Ben was relieved, he always ran hot and dressing the part of a royal didn't help him much in the heat of August. He had started to wake with the sun, the rays always finding their way through his dense curtains, no matter how hard he had tried to prevent them. This particular morning was cooler than most; he would have to remind his chamberlain to keep the hearth lit during the evening. As much as he ran hot, Rey ran cold; he could tell from the bundle of blankets she had cocooned herself in over the course of the night.

He presses a small kiss to her forehead, leaving her sleeping form behind as he shrugs on a woollen jacket that had been removed hastily the night previous. The cool morning air hits him almost immediately as he excuses himself to the balcony, smiling as the sun warms his cold features. He knows he should wake her up, her ladies will be in to dress her within minutes. When they had announced their engagement to the palace staff and the country, everything had gone to well ... shit. Ben had never seen Amilyn more stressed out when she realized she had to start planning their impending nuptials. Ben had figured they would have a couple of months to plan everything but when Rey came back from a very long meeting with the Archbishop and her planning team, they had decided on less than a month.

He immediately wrote to his parents, excited to tell them the news. Ben knew that his mother would be overjoyed to hear his news, but he wasn't so sure about his father. Han had made it known in the couple of letters they had written to each other in the past year that he wasn't keen on crossing the ocean. When Ben told him he was planning to propose a few months earlier, Han agreed to come but with the promise of Brandy and few good poker games with Luke away from the wedding festivities. As much as his relationship with his parents had been strained in the past, he was excited to see people from home. As much as he loved England, America would always hold a place in Ben Solo's heart.

Luckily for him, wedding planning was left to Rey. He had offered to help, but was waved off in favour of Rose and Kaydel. He knew she meant no harm, she had been planning this day since she was a child. When Rey was busy in wedding meetings or listening in on parliament, Ben and Finn would spent hours in the library researching. They knew they had wanted to start a firm in London, but they had to become better acquainted with the justice system. He had been brought up on the ideals of his father, and was convinced into adulthood that a British monarch could just execute anyone they chose at the drop of a hat. Lucky for him, that wasn't exactly true and he would make that blatantly obvious to Han when he arrived.

Ben smiles when he feels her small arms wrap his midsection, the warmth of his bed still radiating off of her. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Just thinking, didn't want to wake you." He smiles, turning to look at her. She was all rosy cheeks and fussed hair. Rey was anything but ladylike when she slept, her hair always poked out in every which way and she mumbled nothings into her pillow she was deep in sleep. It was something Ben most adored about her, getting to see the quirks she was unaware of up close and personal. Right now, she was wrapped in a heavy goose-down robe, the wind sweeping her hair in every direction.

"Do you know what time your parents arrive? I want to make sure I'm finished my meetings before they get in." She smiles, nuzzling herself into his chest.

"They should arrive just before supper. You're a busy woman and the wedding is coming quickly, don't worry about being there to greet them. You've already met my mother and I'm sure my father will be itching for a drink the second he steps foot in this place." He smiles, running a hand through her hair to tame it.

"No, of course I want to greet them, we'll be family by the end of the week. I'll make sure Amilyn handles everything with the dinner arrangements; I should make it just in time to see them." There's a glint in her eyes, Ben could see it. Leia had become somewhat of a mother figure in the past couple years to Rey, and he knew she was excited to see her.

"Suit yourself." He nods, leaning down to collect her lips in his. Ben had been counting down the days of stolen kisses and hiding from palace staff. He was excited to have her to himself, to call her his wife. As much as he enjoyed this last year with her, he wanted the luxury of having their own apartments and being able to acknowledge their relationship fully in the public eye. In a couple days Ben Solo would go from being that boy from across the pond to Prince Consort of the United Kingdom. As much as he enjoyed regular life, he was just happy to finally gain the title and respect other nobility hadn't given him before. He gently releases her and pulls her back into the warmth of his room.

"You best be getting back, I'm sure Rose will already be waiting for you." He smiles, gripping her hand and pointing to the open connecting door.

"I have been for five minutes!" They hear from the other side, earning a snicker from Rey's lips. She gently kisses his cheek before turning to leave.

"I love you." She whispers, closing the adjoining door between them. Ben smiles and turns back to the balcony, he had promised to meet Finn for some more research after breakfast, but for now he wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet of the dewy morning.

✨

"I'm sure old Han will be happy to see you Solo, it's been over a year and you are his only child." Finn laughs as they make their way towards the palace foyer. The entire scenario reminds him of when he first arrived to this place, how it feels so long ago when he first caught of glimpse of a princess. He's never told her but he had been exploring the palace the night he arrived, and when he had opened a heavy wooden door to the library, he hadn't expected to see her sitting there with her nose in a book. He didn't watch her for long before sneaking out, but long enough to happily recognize her when they came face to face early the next morning.

"This feels oddly familiar." He groans, pushing a hand through his messy hair.

"Except this time you're the one greeting, hell I guess this is your home now." He chuckles.

"Or at least it will be as of Saturday." Ben smirks, looking at the man next to him.

"Nervous?" Finn asks, quirking his brow.

"Not one bit, I couldn't have made a better decision." He smiles back, a blush already forming on his pale cheeks.

"Good, because I'm quite comfortable here and couldn't imagine leaving anytime soon."

"Oh, and would Lord Dameron have anything to do with that. I noticed he's been visiting more often, even though I swear Rey had mentioned something about him being too busy for their meetings." He grins, earning a quick smack on the shoulder.

"What can I say, we've gotten close." Finn whispers back, a subtle glint showing through his dark eyes. "He's an interesting fellow."

"Alright, alright." Ben mocks as they push their way through a heavy wooden door to the marble foyer. The room was covered head to toe in paintings, most of previous family members and Ben smiles when he see's one of Rey's childhood portraits hanging proudly next to her parents. The white marble floors gleam under the sunlight that's finally pushed its way through the mornings dense cloud cover. He was hoping the weather would improve for his fathers first impression of the country, and luckily the gods had listened. The room was cast in yellow light, and a row of staff were ready and waiting to welcome their new guests. Ben knew that this was only proper, but quickly shews them away in favour of a more personal greeting. 

"Is her majesty going to make it?" Finn asks mockingly as the two make their way across the threshold to the front courtyard. He can hear the faint sounds of a horses and the jolt of a moving carriage.

"She said she would, I can't imagine she's getting much slack from her planners, they've had her in meetings all day. I'm assuming by now she wishes she was just running the country again." He nods as Finn turns his towards the carriage.

"Let's pray she makes it out alive." He smiles, waving as Leia's excited smile comes into view.

"Yes ... let's." He replies quietly as his mother barrels out of the carriage door and into his awaiting arms. The short woman nearly knocks him over with force, planting a kiss on his cheek. She was just as he remembered, and other than a new dress she hadn't changed in the year since he last saw her.

"Oh Ben, I'm so happy to finally see you. Have you grown darling, you feel taller." She smiles, pulling away to take him in.

"I doubt that mother, I'm nearly certain I stopped growing at eighteen." He smiles back at her.

"Well no doubt, somethings changed." She smirks, moving out of the way to pull Finn in for his own hug. "Han! Get out here and hug your son."

"Give me a moment woman, I'm not as young as I used to be." Ben hears from the carriage, followed by the clean shaven face of his father. The man hadn't changed a bit since they last said goodbye at the pier a year and a half ago.

"Ben, boy am I glad to see you." Han smiles, pulling him into a solid hug. He's always been taller than his father, but the man could give a mean hug and had one hell of a handshake. "Now where's this fiancee of yours, I've got to meet her sometime."

"She should be here soon, if not we'll see her at dinner. The Countess and her ladies have had her in wedding planning meetings all day and I'm sure she's excited to get away." He nods as Han pats his back.

"She hasn't gotten you tied down here has she? I've never trusted these folks, and I can get you on the next boat to Boston, just give me a sign." He replies under his breath, a smile on his lips. Ben can hear Finn laugh in response behind him.

"I heard that Han, now stop it. Her Majesty and your soon to be daughter-in-law is as lovely as ever, be nice." Leia groans from behind them. 

"I fought her psycho grandfather in the war, it could run in the family." He shrugs his shoulders. Finn goes to laugh again, but they all stop dead in their tracks when footsteps interrupt Han's ranting.

"I can assure you Mr. Solo, I am nothing like my grandfather. I'm glad to see you're so concerned about Ben but I promise you he's had every chance to leave if he wanted to." Rey is standing in the doorway, a smirk on her lips as she leans against the siding. He can see the surprise in his fathers face, and knows the man is trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorr-" He starts to say, before Rey jaunts down and pulls him into a quick hug.

"There's no need for titles, please just call me Rey." She smiles, pulling away to look at the older man. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you Han."

The look of surprise on his fathers face quickly melts into smile, and the gruff man pulls her into a second hug. She lets out a quick laugh, pulling away to envelope Leia into a hug of her own. Ben had never really seen these interactions with his parents, he'd never been with a girl long enough to warrant them meeting his parents. The look of happiness on all their faces shoots a smile onto Ben's lips and when Rey has finally let Leia go he quickly grabs her hand as they lead everyone into the foyer. There's a smile on her lips, and her turns to watch her. The glint of happiness in her eyes is uncanny and when they make it to the parlour for dinner, Han pulls him back as the rest file their way in. 

"There's a look in your eyes son." He remarks, pacing halfway down the hallway before turning back to Ben.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He groans, leaning against a nearby table.

"You really love her?" He questions, "Because I was serious before about buying you that ticket back to Boston."

"I really do, I promise. I have yet to regret one second I've spent with her." Ben replies, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good, I like her." Han laughs, Ben's eyes widening at the realization. "I expected some pompous palace girl who only expects bows a curtsies. I think we'll get along quite well, me and her."

"That's great to hear, I'll be honest I was worried about you coming today."

"Were you? Worried I'd go all crazy war veteran this close to your wedding?" The older man snorts, pacing away from Ben.

"It may have crossed my mind, is that so wrong to assume. You've hated the British Monarchy from the beginning."

"Yes, but that girl-" He points into the lit room, and they watch as Rey open mouth laughs to something Finn has said. "Is nothing like what I expected. I couldn't be more happy for you Ben."

"Thank you, she's not exactly what I expected either." He grins, watching the warmth radiating throughout the room as Leia weighs in on the conversation.

"Your mother absolutely adores her and has been treating her like the daughter she never had from the beginning. No wonder she gave you that ring, she deserves it."

"She does, she certainly is a force to be reckoned with." Ben smiles, watching her reddened cheeks and shiny eyes. She was capable of commanding any room she stepped into, evident on everyone's faces. He hadn't seen a smile on his mothers face that big since he graduated college and Finn's laughter could be heard from across the palace.

"Now, before we go back in there we need to talk, and I'm only doing this because your mother forced it on me." He can see the embarrassment in Han's eyes.

"Oh, dear lord." Ben groans, running a now shaky hand through his hair. He knew what was coming, he'd been waiting for this conversation since he became an adult. His mother had always been forward thinking with his schooling, but there was only so much you could learn from a book. Ben had been regretting this conversation with his father for years now.

"I just want you to know what needs to be done on your wedding night, that's all." Han sighs. "I know you don't need to be told this, but your marriage is only valid to the crown if one thing happens. I don't need to spell it out for you, do I?"

"No, thank you. I understand. Dear lord father, I'm twenty five years old." Ben cry's, turning away from his already embarrassed father.

"Okay, so we're done then. If you're mother asks, just tell her we covered everything, she's been hounding me about what to say for weeks now."

"Lovely, it's nice to hear my parents talking about the intimacies of my wedding night." Ben whispers under his breath.

"Oh, you think this is bad? She grew up in a strict royal household, I can't imagine the talking to Rey is going to receive in the next couple days. She may be Queen, but like your mother said, there will always be that pressure to assume certain "duties."" Han mocks, smiling at his son.

"How about we join them in there, as much as they aren't missing us, I'd like to see my fiancee." Ben smiles, motioning Han towards the room. The older man nods before entering, receiving a handful of greetings and praises from the company inside. His eyes quickly meets Rey's and shes gives him a sympathetic smile, the blush must still be evident on his cheeks. He quickly makes his way around the room and finds a full champagne flute on his way over to Finn.

"Tough talk out there?" He smirks, lifting his own glass to his lips.

"You can't even imagine, don't ever get married. You might get a similar conversation." Ben groans.

"Well luckily for me, I have no interest in women or the concept of marriage. It also means, I don't have the responsibility of producing the sought after heir to the British crown." Finn snickers, landing a playful punch on Ben's stiff shoulder.

"Thank you kindly for reminding me ass-hole." Ben whispers, choosing not to include the entire room in their conversation and landing an equally rough punch on his friend.

"Oh your very welcome your princeliness, you are going to be a proper Prince soon right?" Finn continues his barrage of banter. "Or would you prefer Your Highness?"

"Stop it, before I send you packing." Ben groans, swallowing down the remainder of his nearly full champagne flute.

"You wish, you're stuck with me Solo." Finn smiles, turning away from him and walking back over to the giggling group. Ben quickly runs a hand through his hair and smiles, inserting himself into the conversation. He knew that a wedding on this scale would be stressful, but what he hadn't known was the amount of stress the two closest men in his life could cause. When he see's Rey's pretty pink lips turned into a smile, he's reminded of why he's doing this ... for her.

✨

Meeting Han had gone much smoother than she had expected, considering Ben hadn't given her much to work with in the beginning. He had said that Han was a grumpy veteran who took a few too many risks in life. Considering he had hugged her back when she barrelled up to him earlier that week, she assumed he had taken their meeting seemingly well. He had insisted that he escort her on a walk around the grounds and get a proper royal tour, the looks Leia and Amilyn had given him made her think he wasn't meant to ask in the first place. The two women had taken over the brute force of the remaining wedding planning, but she was still required to attend every meeting. 

When Han has whisked her away earlier that day she couldn't have been more relieved, and when they came jaunting back into the parlour as the sun started to set they were all smiles. Han had spent most of the afternoon telling her about his time in the war, and how much he had been taught to hate what he called "the redcoats". He was more than happy to listen to her tales her uncle had told her of her grandfather, and his slow descent into madness. The idea of the King he fought so hard against losing his crown and falling into madness put a small smile onto Han's face, which he quickly wiped away when he realized who he was with. Rey quickly told him she never knew the man, and much appreciated her uncles choices in governing the colonies.

"I'd like to hear more about your adventures, if you'll allow it." Rey smiles as he pulls her into another quick hug.

"Of course, I have plenty to tell. Maybe I'll start with my ship voyages with Chewie and Lando, those always get a good laugh." He chuckles, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go.

"They get a good laugh because you're a horrible captain, no wonder Uncle Lando won't set foot on another ship with you at the helm." Rey hears from behind her, recognizing the smooth baritone of Ben's voice.

"Hey! I disagree, I'm still standing here aren't I?" Han smiles, motioning to himself.

"Barely, it's a miracle really." Ben smiles back, taking hold of Rey's hand. She enjoys watching the two men together, their banter bringing a smile to her face. Ben had recounted that he had gone through a rough patch with his parents, especially his father. When he decided to move back into the family home after college, they had been able to rekindle their bond. She could spend hours watching them, how they interacted with one another.

"I'd love to hear them Han, maybe when all the festivities are done. Before you and Leia return home." She smiles, squeezing Ben's hand.

"Absolutely. Now get some sleep, you both have a big day tomorrow." He nods, turning slowly to make his way to the smoking room where Luke is waiting with a new game of poker. She bids him goodnight quietly before turning to Ben as they begin their descent down the hall.

"I wish I could see you tonight, but I've been forbidden from going anywhere near your apartment. Rose won't let up on staying in my room to keep watch, she doesn't trust us anymore." She smiles as they begin the short walk to their wing of the palace.

"I can see why. You, an unmarried woman has spent nearly every night for the past year and a half in my bed." He grins, pushing her lightly with is shoulder.

"Well, I can stop? If you have such a problem with it." Rey smirks, watching the devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"You could, but after tomorrow you'll be my wife. Then you can never get away with me, and we won't have to worry about sneaking around anymore, will we?"

"Hmm ... I like the sounds of that, being your wife. I think I can get used to the idea." She smiles as they stop in front of her door. She can already hear movement from inside and she's sure an assortment of ladies and maids are waiting for her inside. She quietly turns to Ben, stretching up to press a kiss to his lips. He smiles against her mouth, his large hand meeting her cheek. She stays quiet, knowing a gaggle of ears are most likely pressed to the other side of the door. She can feel him push a piece of paper into her hand, and she takes it quickly as he begins to pull away. He nods to her hand and presses another gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you soon, I love you." He smiles before turning away and stuffing his hands in his pockets. She watches him leave, knowing he's likely been roped into a game of poker and some drinks with the men in the smoking room. Rey quickly unfolds the piece of parchment, smiling when she reads the contents.

_Meet me at midnight, you know where._

_-B_

She gently tucks the paper into her dress pocket and enters her room, surprised to only find Leia and Rose talking and sipping on cups of tea at the small table by her window.

"Took you long enough, I thought I might have to interrupt you two out there." Rose smiles, placing her tea cup back down on the table. Rey shakes her head and walks farther into the room, taking a seat at the table with the two women. She has a brief idea why they're here, and she isn't ready to really deal with what they've come to tell her.

"I'm sure you're both tired, and I wouldn't mind taking some time to myself before bed." She nods, taking a sip of the warm liquid in front of her. "I know I won't have any tomorrow."

"Of course Rey, I just thought we should have a bit of a chat before I go find that pesky husband of mine." Leia smiles, scooting her chair just ever so slightly closer to Rey's and resting her hand on the table.

"If you're here to have the wedding night talk with me, I've already been through most of this with Holdo during my lessons." She blushes, looking down at the tea in front of her.

"I know, Amilyn filled me in. I just thought if you needed clarification on anything you'd feel most comfortable with me or Rose." She motions to the girl seated next to her, who smiles back at Rey. They were probably the two she trusted the most on the subject. "I've come to see you as my own daughter these past couple years Rey, and I just want you to be comfortable with what's meant to happen tomorrow."

"I know, thank you Leia." She nods, her face flushing with embarrassment. It was blatantly obvious that she was inexperienced in the subject of physical intimacy, other than her few interactions with Ben. That didn't exactly mean she was ready to hear the intimate details of a typical wedding night from her soon to be mother in law. She was obligated to listen, and she smiles when Leia resumes her speech.

"Now obviously I'm not going to go over any specifics with you, but you need to be aware that the church and the entire country will be expecting a proper consummation and most likely an heir from this marriage. Now don't expect any of us to force this on you, you can wait as long as you need before you're ready to bring a child into this, but just know that's the expectations." She smiles, gripping Rey's hand in her own.

"When Ben was born it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, the amount of pressure I had been getting from Luke's advisors about an heir nearly broke Han and I's marriage. I don't want the same thing to happen to you and Ben." She smiles again, her eyes warm and soft.

"I know what is expected of me, and believe me when I say I would love to be a mother, but I'm still young. I need some time with my husband before I bring someone else into this insane world I barely even know." Rey replies, wrapping her other hand around Leia's. "But I promise I know what I have to do, and it'll get done." She blushes immensely.

"Don't make it too serious, we all know what's meant to happen on a wedding night. Just enjoy your day, and I know Ben will be the loving and caring husband you expect him to be." The older woman smiles. "I know I shouldn't known this, but he has some experience in the ... subject, you can trust him." Rey can feel her ears getting warm and Rose quickly clears her throat.

"Well, I think we've covered everything we needed to. I better make sure her Majesty is well rested and ready for tomorrow." Rose smiles, standing and nodding to Leia as a maid comes in to clear the table.

"Of course, I should be heading off to bed as well. Sleep well my dear, and I'll see you tomorrow." Leia grins, pulling Rey into one last quick hug before making her way to the door.

"Leia?" Rey calls out, stopping the older woman in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispers, earning a nod from her soon to be mother in law. She watches her exit before letting out a loud sigh and flopping down onto her bed. Rose is quick to get her a bath ready, and helps her thoroughly wash her hair and body. They make quick work of any needed hair removal and Rey quietly applies a scented oil to her skin, moisturizing her freckled arms and legs. Rose helps her into her sleep clothes and leaves the room, coming back only a few minutes later ready for bed herself. She smiles, climbing into her soft bedding and letting out a happy sigh. If there was one thing Rey loved was getting into bed after a long day, and today had been particularly long.

"What are you doing?" She asks quietly as Rose begins to set up her own bed on the chaise lounge across the room.

"I was planning to sleep here, is there a problem?" She asks, stopping in her tracks.

"We used to have sleepovers in my bed all the time as kids, who says we can't do that one last time. This time tomorrow I'll be a married woman, I need one more night of childhood to send me off." She smiles, pulling back her heavy bedding a motioning to her friend.

"You're sure?" She cocks a brow, making her way across the room.

"Rose, you may be my lady in waiting, but you were my best friend first. I may be Queen but that doesn't mean I can't have a sleepover with my best friend the night before my wedding." She beams as Rose settles in next to her.

"Okay, but try not to wake me when you get up to see Ben in a few hours." She smirks, before settling her head on the pillow.

"How did you know about that?" Rey asks, shock settling on her features.

"He may have tipped off Snap to let you leave in the middle of the night, and Snap may have mentioned it to me in passing this evening. We do talk quite a lot you know, he always seems to know the palace gossip." She smirks, letting out a gentle laugh.

"Of course, well I'll try my best." She nods, pushing herself down into the comfort of her bedding. "Goodnight Rose." 

"Goodnight Rey."

When she finally makes her way out of the palace later that evening, she manages unscathed. Ben had cut a deal with Snap to leave a certain side door ajar before he left for the evening, and Rey just happened to sneak out said door. When she finds him at the bridge, back lit against the moon she smiles. They always managed to come back to this spot, whether it was for a first kiss or an almost proposal. Ben had admitted a few weeks earlier that he had originally planned to to propose on the bridge that night, but got too nervous to do so. When he had fumbled with his jacket that night she didn't say anything, but she always had a feeling.

"Fancy meeting you here, don't you have a wedding to be at in a couple of hours?" She asks, snaking her arms around his midsection into a tight hug. "Whatever would your bride think seeing you here in the dark. She might think you were having cold feet." She laughs, loosening her arms so he can turn and collect her in his own.

"I seem to remember you have to be at the same wedding, how scandalous for the Queen to be out here in the dead of night." He smirks, bending his neck to nip at her exposed shoulder blades. She melts into him, letting him suck gently at her skin. She knows she can't stay long, but whatever time she has with him is always precious.

"Are you ... having cold feet?" She mumbles quietly, a part of her wondering if that's the reason he asked to see her in the dead of midnight, 12 hours before they're meant to be married.

"Of course not, are you?" He asks, a worried look settling quickly on his features.

"No, I just wanted to make sure. I've never been more ready for anything Ben." She smiles, nuzzling her face into his chest. Before they had met she always had her friends and advisors in her life to help her, but Ben was the first person since her mothers death to make her feel like she had a home. Being held in his arms whether it was in bed or in the garden ... even in the park in the dead of midnight she felt like she was home.

"You're my home now Rey, you always will be. You have been for the last three years, I would do absolutely nothing to change that." She can feel him smile against her forehead. She can feel her eyes give in to her feelings and she smiles when a tear drips down her cheek, landing on the fabric of her nightdress. Ben gently pulls away and wipes his thumb at the corner of her eye.

"Happy tears?" He asks quietly.

"The happiest." She smiles back, a small laugh leaving her lips. They don't stay much longer, the chill of the autumn air forcing them back into the warm confides of the castle. When Ben leaves her at her door that night she promises him she'll sleep as best she can, and he does the same. If they're meant to last through the party they've got planned, they'll need their beauty sleep.

"I'll see you soon." He smiles, kissing the back of her knuckles gently before he turns back down the corridor.

"I'll be the one in white." She replies quietly, earning a small smile and nod from Ben. She watches him quietly enter his room, closing the door tightly behind him. This was the last time she would be separated from Ben Solo, and she couldn't be more excited. When she falls back into bed that night she sleeps quickly to the image of dark hair and a bright smile that awaits her tomorrow. For what felt like the first time in a long time, Rey was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I am sorry this chapter took so long to write. I appreciate all the comments and excitement and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this one. I am extremely excited for the next one, and hope you all are too! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/writermads)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben grips at Rey’s hand, feeling the cool metal of her wedding band against his own. He smiles kindly down at her, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 
> 
> “Forever?” She asks quietly as they begin to walk hand in hand back down the aisle. 
> 
> He breathes out gently with a smile, “Forever my love.”

This particular morning was anything but dreary, Rey awoke pleasantly to golden sunshine splitting through her curtains and birds chirping from her and Ben's adjoining balcony. She is quick to wake, the realization of the days events hitting her in quick succession. 

Her dreams had been pleasant and as much as she didn't want to leave her dream state, she couldn't be more than excited for the next couple of hours. She slowly rolls over, finding herself alone in bed; Rose must have gotten up early to get herself and the other ladies ready beforehand.

Rey barely has a chance to breath before a group of much too excited maids walk into her room, followed closely by Rose and Kaydel. They curtsy and begin their preparations, running hot water and pouring tea into dainty china on her window side table.

Rey watches intently, combing through her tangled hair with her fingers as the flurry of women do their work. She was perfectly happy with sitting still, allowing everyone else to fuss about things while she sits and watches. 

She smiles when Amilyn walks into the room carrying her pretty white dress in one hand and a letter in the other.

"Good morning your Majesty, hopefully you got plenty of rest." She smiles, handing the dress off to Kaydel, who promptly hangs it on the corner of her wardrobe. "I won't keep you, just wanted to drop this off for you. I'm sure you'll want to take a moment to read it before the festivities start."

"Thank you." Rey smiles, pulling the older woman into a hug. Amilyn had never been one for physical affection, but folds her arms around Rey's shoulders and pulls her in.

"You're welcome, and congratulations my dear." She smiles, giving her a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

"I'm just going to be on the balcony for a bit, I should read whatever’s inside this letter. Rose, see to it that everything is ready when I'm back, I mustn't be late today." She smirks, nodding and throwing on a thin robe over her night dress.

"Of course." Her friend smiles, quickly going back to ordering the gaggle of women around as they complete their tasks. Rey makes quick work of shutting the balcony door behind her, away from prying ears and eyes. 

She hadn't any clue who this letter may have been from, but she didn't need anyone sticking their nose in her private affairs. When she opens the envelope, a few pieces of parchment fall into her hands, the handwriting of multiple people peeking her interest. 

She starts with the first, immediately recognizing the hurried script of her uncle. Tears immediately form in her eyes before she has the chance to even read the first sentence.

_My dearest Niece,_

_If you're reading this, it must be your wedding day. And if you're reading this it means I haven't made it long enough to see it myself. Oh I do hope that Benjamin Solo got his feelings in order and made the right decision, I'll come back from the dead if it's anyone else._

_Anyways, joking aside. I'm sorry that your parents and I were never able to make it, we all loved you so much. I know your mother would be nothing but elated to see you on your wedding day, and I'm sure she'll be watching along with your father and I when the time comes. Enjoy your day, and make sure to have a drink in honour of your dear uncle Obi._

_I love you so much my dear, and long live the Queen._

A tear falls gently down her cheek and a chuckle quickly leaves her lips. Even in death her uncle was still able to make her laugh, and she smiles as she rereads his short note. 

She kisses the parchment, refolding and inserting it back into the envelope she's left on the table beside her. She fishes between the other two pieces of paper, deciding on the shorter of the two. She doesn't immediately recognize the handwriting and instead chooses to start reading.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I am so very happy you have found someone worthy of your love and I am so incredibly sorry I will not be able to walk you down that aisle today. When I realized I was ill I needed to make sure I wrote you these letters, this one especially. It's hard to believe that the infant sleeping soundly in the bed next to me is a grown woman, most likely a Queen. I am so incredibly proud of you my child, and I wish you nothing but happiness in your marriage._

_I'm hopeful you have found your person, someone who will rule alongside you fairly and justly. If your mother and uncle have anything to do with it, I know he will be the right choice. Tell him thank you for me my dear, for I was never given the chance to properly protect you_

_That job now turns to him, and I am certain if you have chosen the right one; he will do just that._

_Have the absolute happiest day my love, and know that I will always be with you. I love you_.

If someone had stepped out on her balcony that morning, they would think she had gotten horrible news; not preparing for her wedding. Rey had become a blubbering mess and needed to sit down to stop herself from breaking down on the cold stone of her balcony. 

Hearing from the two most important men in her life that they were proud of her and cheering her on from the other side had warmed her heart. She had always wished that she could've properly met her father, and now she wishes that Ben could meet him too. 

They would've gotten on brilliantly and the impossibility of it stings.

As she gently tucks away her father's note, she eyes the loopy handwriting on the last piece of parchment. She hadn't seen her mother's handwriting in nearly eight years, but the minute it comes into view, the tears start to flow again.

She had always been sure that her mother would make it to this day, that it was destined at least one parent would be there to help her down the aisle, a dream that was quickly taken from her. She slowly tears the seal on the parchment, unfolding it to reveal the lovely delicate writing of her late mother.

_My Rey of sunshine,_

_I remember when I told your father to write a similar note as this one, I was in tears and nearly forced a pen into his hand. He was insistent that he was on the mend and there was no need for this kind of planning, but I forced him otherwise. I never thought I would see the day that I would have to be writing the same, a letter for a distant future that I will never get to see. If you are reading this, and I have prayed every night that you never have to; I haven't made it to your wedding day._

_When I found out I had given birth to a daughter, I started dreaming of the day I would see her marry someone of her own. I dreamed of seeing you in your best dress, dancing with the love of your life. But alas, I haven't made it that far, and I am truly sorry my dear. Seeing the young woman you are starting to become gives me great hope that you will no longer need me by the time this day comes. I'm sure that your uncle will continue to adore you till the day he dies, and I only hope he is there to see you off to your husband._

_You are the strongest person I know Rey, much stronger than a girl your age should be. I only hope the man you're marrying today is your equal match, and will rule the country alongside you. I hope he is gentle and kind and treats you as best he possibly can, you deserve nothing less from a partner. And if he doesn't, set him straight and show him this letter. I only wish I was there to meet him and see the gentleman that was good enough to earn your heart. My old friend Leia Organa-Solo always used to joke that her son and you would end up together, always joking you were destined for each other._

_If that did come true, and the man you're marrying today is a Solo, give him a hug for me. Just don't mention to Leia she was right, it will do nothing but feed her ego. If she is to become your mother-in-law, I will be filled with nothing but happiness for you. You deserve to have a mother again, and she is nothing but amazing._

_Now, I'm sure you have plenty to do this morning. I'm sure Amilyn and your friend Rose are just as excited for this day as you are. I have included a gift to you my sweet daughter; the tiara I wore the day I married your father. It was a special day for us both, and I want your day to be just as special, if not more. I love you so much my dear, and wish you and your husband nothing but love_ _and happiness._

The tears have stopped flowing, but Rey is nothing but shocked by everything she has just read. She feels as though she's entered a time capsule, being returned to a time when she could still sneak through the door to her mother's apartments and give her a hug when her head was filled with nightmares.

It's as if the woman was never gone, and that was utterly terrifying. Rey slowly stands from her seated position on the balcony, tucking the pieces of paper back into the envelope and returning to the hustle and bustle of her rooms. 

"Everything alright?" Rose smiles, setting out an arrangement of lip stains and hair pins on her vanity. Rey nods, sitting down and quietly opening the cherry wood box that's been left on the table. She recognizes it immediately, her mother's initials are etched in gold into the top of the box. 

She gently pulls the lid open, settling her eyes on the diamonds inside, each one sparkling from the sunlight streaming into the room. She gently picks up the dainty tiara and inspects it, admiring the pretty piece in front of her. 

Her mother had always mentioned how much she loved her wedding tiara, but kept it locked in her bureau when she was a kid. This was her first time setting eyes on it in her lifetime, and she was more than excited to finally get the opportunity to wear it

“Everything is perfect, let's get ready. Shall we?" She nods, setting the tiara down and turning to her friend as the excitement in the room picks up. Rose nods hurriedly and begins shouting out commands as they get to work. Today was her wedding day, and she couldn't be more ready.

When they’ve primped and prepped enough for Rey and Rose’s liking, they slowly make their way down the quiet hallways of the palace. Many of the court will have already arrived at the Abbey, making the halls quieter than Rey’s ever seen them. 

She smiles, holding her hands in front of her as she walks, her small group of bridesmaids trailing behind her. She can hear the snickers of the boys holding her train, which she chooses to ignore. 

“You’re sure Mr. Solo has made his way to the Abbey already, I wouldn’t want a chance meeting.” She smiles, asking one of her advisors. 

“I was assured by his father and his groomsmen he would be gone by ten this morning.” She nods quietly, averting her eyes when they hear footsteps coming down the hall. Rose quickly skirts around her and runs ahead, turning the corner in front of them. 

“Stop!” She wails, holding a hand out firmly towards Rey and her party. She can hear the footsteps halt, and a few low chuckles come from the opposite hall. 

“Finn said you’d be gone by now, either he’s a liar or you’re very late for your own wedding.” Rose smirks, setting a hand on her hip. Rey’s eyes go wide and she lets out a small screech before hiding behind whomever’s available. She can hear Ben chuckle, whether it's from Rose’s attitude or her own surprise.

“Oh, but I was only hoping for a quick peek?” She hears a few more heavy footsteps in their direction

“Oh no you don’t, you’ll see her soon enough.” Rose smirks, stepping around the corner and out of Rey’s vision. She can hear him whisper to her, but doesn’t quite make out his words. Rose returns, just as she hears Ben’s familiar footsteps disappear back down the hall. 

“Well that was exciting, now we have a wedding to get too.” Rose groans, nodding at the boys behind her to pick up her train and the party continues on down the hallway. They quickly make it to the carriages waiting outside and the two women find their way into the most ornate one at the back. 

“What did he say to you back there?” She asks, smoothing her fluffy white dress down with the palms of her hands, the nerves she had earlier were finally starting to settle down. 

“Don’t worry about it, nothing bad of course … he told me not to tell you.” 

“Rose.” Rey’s smile falls from her face, her lips turning into a stern scowl. The other woman runs a finger against her own lips, locking them on one side. 

“My lips are sealed, your Majesty.” She giggles. “Think nothing of it, let’s get you married.” Rey nods, and turns her head out the carriage window as the sound of horses lurches it forwards. 

“I like the sound of that.” 

✨

When he finally had made his way to the Abbey he was greeted by his friends and family, all their faces filled with gleeful smiles. He talks briefly with the Archbishop who seems much happier today than he had ever seen him before. 

When his parents and uncle finally make their way into the room hidden out of everyone’s view, the nervousness washes away. As much as he was excited for the day, you could see the nerves written plainly all over his features. 

“Just breathe, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Leia smiles as she enters the room, running over to pull him into a hug. His mother had always been short in stature compared to him, but she hugged him more fiercely than anyone else he’d met. 

“I’m alright, just excited is all.” He smiles, nodding to his father and uncle. The two men had become exceptionally chummy in the last couple days, rekindling their almost lost friendship. 

“I felt the same way the day we married, but soon it’ll all be over and you’ll wish you were back in this position. Don’t worry, you have lots to look forward to today.” Han gives him a wink, earning a swift slap on the arm from Leia. 

“That is not the way to talk in a place of God Han Solo.” The smaller woman grimaces, extending an apologetic look towards Ben. 

“I was talking about the party, don’t put dirty words in my mouth Princess.” He grins, collecting her hand in his to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She gently shakes her head, chuckling softly. 

“As much as I love this conversation, Rey and I have received more than enough inappropriate words from you both, so please for everything that is good and holy in this world, go find your seats.” Ben nods towards the door. He receives one more hug from his mother and a quick hand shake from his father before they leave the small room. 

“I guess I’ll be going as well, I’ve got to watch that mouth of your fathers, don’t want him angering another royal and starting a war.” Luke huffs, patting Ben gently on the shoulder before he leaves. 

“Good luck.” He says kindly, making his way through the door. 

Ben thanks him, and turns away from the door, running a nervous hand through his hair. He had decided to roam the halls earlier that morning in hopes he could see Rey one last time in passing, to calm his nerves. 

Rose had quickly shut down that idea and instead sent him on a walk of long winding hallways to do the exact opposite of his intentions. Not only had he been unable to see her, he probably wouldn’t see her till the last possible moment. 

He can hear the hustle and bustle of excited Lords and Ladies as the court files their way in. They had sent invitations out to all of the country's houses, and all across Europe. The world was excited to witness the Queen’s wedding and he could feel the energy in the air. 

Ben was never one for spectacle, but he knew what marrying Rey would entail. As long as he saw her, and focused on her he would be alright. She was the only thing that mattered today, just as Finn had said earlier that morning. 

“We’re ready for you Mr. Solo.” A court advisor quickly pops his head into the room, beckoning him into the larger room. Ben nods, smoothing down his jacket and tucking a last bit of hair behind his ear. His outfit is stiff and uncomfortable, but he smiles through it and quickly makes his way out of the room. 

A few eyes turn in his direction as he finds his place at the end of the aisle where he had been instructed to wait. He can see Finn and Poe’s smiles from their places next to him, and the whole place quickly quiets as gentle organ music sounds around them. 

He first sees her gaggles of ladies make their way down the aisle, all dressed in similar pale tones with giant smiles on their faces. Ben doesn’t really know who any of the girls are, but assumes they’re adolescent daughters of the court's more predominant members. 

Rose follows quietly behind them, quickly delivering a small box to the archbishop once she makes her way to the front. She smiles wickedly at Ben and the men behind him, before stopping in her own spot adjacent to the three. 

When the music really picks up does his heart start to beat out of his chest. When he sees her collect herself at the far end of the aisle, his heart nearly stops all together. It’s not her dress or her jewels, or even the way her hair is prettily fastened around her head that he admires; it's the gleam in her eyes, the glint of pure happiness. 

He can tell she’s impatient with her slow walk down the aisle, but Ben doesn’t care; he spends the entirety of it looking deep into her eyes. The lighting brings out the green, the specks of hazel dimmed by the bright morning light. Anybody watching either of them could tell just how enchanted he really was. 

When she finally arrives at him, he gently sticks out his hand, beckoning her to come close. She does just that, taking his hand firmly and making her way with him to their place at the altar. Ben quickly leans down to whisper ever so gently in her ear. 

“How precious you look today sweetheart.” He mumbles, so quietly only she can hear him. He returns to his full height, not before noticing the blush spreading across Rey’s cheeks. 

The two of them settle in their places, their backs faced towards the audience behind them. Ben can’t stop his casual glances in her direction as the Archbishop starts the first section of prayer. He was never one for religion, and he makes good work of being distracted by the woman next to him.

“Benjamin Charles Solo-“ The Archbishop saying his name pulls him out of his trance. “In front of these witnesses, please recite your vows.” 

He quickly clears his throat, turning to Rey and gripping her hands tightly in his. 

“I, Benjamin Charles Solo take you, Katarina Reagan Augusta to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and I promise to faithful to you until death parts us.” He lets out a sigh of relief when he’s finished, earning a giggle from Rey. 

The Archbishop turns to Rey, nodding his head in her direction; cueing her own words. Her eyes are sparkling even more, and Ben can just barely distinguish a tear welling in the inner corner of her eye. He gently brings a gloved hand up to wipe it away with a smile. 

“Go ahead sweetheart.” He mumbles quietly. 

“I, Katarina Reagan Augusta take you, Benjamin Charles Solo to by my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us.” She finishes with a smile. 

The bishop continues on with his speech, reading passages from his book and guiding the Abbey choir and the audience in a flurry of wedding hymns. Just when Ben thinks he’s had enough, Rey is gently sliding a silver wedding band onto his ring finger. When he does the same, a smile erupts on her features. 

“Now, in the presence of God and the country, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Queen and Consort.” Ben can barely see the small smile on the man's lips. “You may now kiss your bride.” 

Ben smiles and pulls her gently against him, his hands moving up to settle against both sides of her head. He presses his lips ever so gently against hers, and sighs with relief when she kisses him back. Their intimate moment together is quickly halted by the laughter and applause of those in the audience, Finn and Poe both patting his back in congratulations. 

Ben grips at Rey’s hand, feeling the cool metal of her wedding band against his own. He smiles kindly down at her, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Forever?” She asks quietly as they begin to walk hand in hand back down the aisle. 

He breathes out gently with a smile, “Forever my love.” 

✨

They take their time returning to the palace walls, stealing many a kiss in their carriage back home. Rey finds her eyes falling down to her wedding band every moment she isn’t being devoured by Ben. 

She can see the hunger in his eyes, can see the want he’s feeling- only because she feels the same. She knows they could indulge, be just slightly late for their own reception, but Rey wants to take her time, and they had years of it together. 

Ben is whispering sweet nothings into her ear when they arrive, having left more than enough small bruises along her collarbones that will eventually bloom into a deep purple. Rey would normally be embarrassed by this, but smiles at the markings. 

“Must we go in there, I’d very much like to have you all to myself.” He whines beside her, tucking a piece of her stray hair back into her updo. 

“It will only be for a little while, I’m sure your mother is eager to chat with us.” She hums, too happy to care about his whining. 

“If you wish your Majesty.” He smirks, climbing out of the carriage. He holds out a gentle hand to help her out, kissing her knuckles once her feet have touched the ground. 

“Thank you, your Highness.” She smiles back with a wicked look in her eyes. As much as Ben was the heir to his own throne, he had never fully had a title. She would never be required to use it, but couldn’t help the blush it evokes from his cheeks. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” He whispers, taking her hand as they make their way to the reception room. 

“I think Prince Consort is a pretty easy place to start … future Emperor.” She smirks, raising her brows at him. 

“Don’t remind me.” He laughs, leading her quicker down the hall towards the hustle and bustle. 

“In a hurry?” Rey asks when they arrive in front of the closed double doors. 

“The sooner we get in there, the sooner I get you all to myself.” He smirks, bending down to gently peck at her lips. “Ready?” 

Rey barely has time to reply before the grand double doors swing open and they are met with a loud round of applause from their friends, family and guests. It brings a smile to her face that this many people are here for them, even if it's for the glamour of attending a royal wedding. 

They slowly make their way around the room, greeting parliament members and multiple courtiers as they make way to their table at the head of the room. Rey doesn’t know many of these people personally, but she smiles to them all the same. 

Before they can make it their spots, Leia scoops them both in for a tight hug. She congratulates them both profusely, before letting go and hugging them each separately. Rey nods to Han over his wife’s shoulder, receiving a head nod in approval. 

“She hasn’t overwhelmed you too much, has she.” He asks, once Leia has turned her affections solely to Ben. Rey shakes her head with a smile, and pulls Han in for his own hug. 

“Not at all, it’s quite nice having parents again.” She jokes, receiving a sympathetic look from the older man. They both quickly laugh it off before anything can come of her comments. 

“Welcome to the family, I know Leia and myself are happy to have you.” He smiles, a glint in his eyes. 

“Thank you, I really do appreciate it.” Rey returns his smile, as Leia and Ben revert their attention back to them. They give them one last congratulations before returning to their table beside them, falling into easy chatter with their fellow guests. 

“Had enough yet?” Ben asks, “My father didn’t say anything too embarrassing did he?” 

“Not at all, quite the opposite actually.” She smiles up at him as he links his hands with hers. Ben smiles back down at her, the warmth of candlelight twinkling in his chocolate eyes. The noise of string quartets and the muling of people is drowned out by his eyes; Rey feels like she could stare into them for days. 

She’s pulled from her reverie by the slow down of the music and the hush falling over the crowd. Rey knows the cue, the one where she and Ben amuse their guests with a dance. It’s too much of a spectacle for her tastes but she does it anyway. 

Ben grips her hand tighter in his and walks her gently onto the open floor of the ballroom, ignoring the amused faces of the people around them. In this moment it was only her and Ben, no one else in the candle lit room mattered. 

She doesn’t realize she’s swaying along to the music or that her cheek is resting on the plush fabric of Ben’s chest until the chill of his fingertip pushing a stray hair behind her ear pulls her away from her daydream. 

This whole day has felt like a daydream, like no part of it is truly real. Every little girl waits impatiently for the day they marry the person of their dreams, but Ben has beaten every little expectation she had ever had. 

“You okay sweetheart?” He asks, wiping a tear from her eye she hadn’t known was there.

“Yes. I’m just happy Ben, so truly happy.” Rey smiles, looking up at him with watery eyes. The big goofy smile on his face answers every single one of her prayers. She imagines her parents and her uncle watching her, witnessing the true happiness she finally feels. 

They continue to sway together, smiling as the music picks up and other couples begin to join them. She smiles kindly at Leia and chuckles at Han’s grim expression as he leads his wife around the floor. 

✨

It isn’t till hours later, when the champagne has dried up and the candlelight is dimming that Rey begins to say her goodbyes to her friends; both new and old. She had gotten plenty of sentiments from Rose, Finn and Poe; but those three had run off long ago. 

She had spent the last half hour alone, swaying slowly with Ben on the dance floor as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears, talking sweetly about their future together. As much as she had been looking forward to the evening, it was hard to leave such a merry setting. 

Rey says one last goodnight to Leia and Han before they sneak out of the ballroom, looking just as happy as she and Ben felt. She only hoped they would feel the same that many years into their marriage. 

“I think it’s time we tuck in for the evening my love.” Ben whispers into her ear, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. The last of their guests had left and they were left alone, the gentle sounds of the wait staff cleaning up for the evening pulled them out of their own little world.

“There won’t be any prying eyes, will there?” She smiles, turning to press a kiss to his lips.

“I made sure of that earlier, anyone who’s even remotely interested is out like a light by now.” He retorts, his eyes turning to a dark shade of black. She nods, and takes his hand in hers as they walk out the double doors of the ballroom. 

They quickly make their way down the familiar, darkened halls of the palace. They occasionally pass by a hurried servant who bows their eyes as they pass. Every soul in the building knew what would happen behind the privacy of their closed door, but they never acknowledged it. 

“So, will we be staying in yours or mine?” She asks when they finally approach their wing of the palace. 

“How about ours, follow me.” He tips his head in the other direction. Rey quirks her brows at him, but takes his hand again and follows. They quickly make their way to the other side of the palace, to the opposite wing. 

When they make it to the familiar door Rey had known much too well near the end of her uncle’s life, she gasps. She hadn’t set foot in the room in well over a year, only last having been inside when her Aunt Satine had finished packing for her move to the countryside. 

“These apartment’s belong to us now love, they are reserved specifically for the King or Queen.” He smiles, reaching his hand to open the locked door. 

“I had some renovations done while you were away planning the wedding. Some new furniture, a lick of paint.” He smiles, pushing the door open and guiding her inside. She smiles at the subtle changes to the main living area, the lighter shades of the once dark room pop against the candle light. 

“It’s beautiful Ben, thank you.” His gift of their new shared living space is almost too much, and a tear drips down her cheek when he leads them into their bedroom. The bed is outfitted in pale tones, the many pillows and blankets creating the most plush of surfaces. 

The sounds of the heavy wooden door closing behind her is what pulls her away, but not before Ben pulls her against his chest, collecting her face in his hand. 

“I hope you like it.” He smiles, his eyes glinting against the flicker of candle light. 

“I love it Ben.” She smiles, melting into his touch. He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead, trailing slowly down to her cheek before sucking the soft flesh of her earlobe into his mouth. The action elicits a moan from her lips. 

“I’ll let you get settled sweetheart, just call and I’ll be back when you’re ready for bed.” He smiles, turning away and making his way back into the parlour. She can hear the clink of crystal, and the sweet sounds of whistling. 

When she looks at herself in the mirror of her newly constructed vanity she smiles, Rey had never seen such light in her eyes. Her cheeks are rosy and plush and her hair is falling loosely in the tendrils down her forehead. The glassiness in her eyes is the only proof of the one too many glasses of champagne she had earlier that evening. 

It’s a feat in itself to shed the multiple layers of fabric she’s been adorned in, but when she finally rids herself of it, Rey sighs in happiness. 

She gently and neatly takes her hair out of its elaborate up-do, letting her locks of chestnut hair fall down her back in loose curls. Her reflection smiles back at her before she stands, moving to the wardrobe against the wall. It’s been outfitted in a glorious array of pretty night dresses and soft lace. 

Rey elects for the softest one, the sheer cream fabric feels glorious against her flushed skin. When her nerves have settled she makes her way to the plush bed, perching herself on her knees in the middle. The candles the servants have lit flicker on the walls, creating a perfect setting for the newlyweds. She smiles, and steadies her hands on her thighs. 

When Ben’s hulking form reappears in the doorway, there's a hunger in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. She knows he’s been waiting for this moment and to be frank; so has she. He quickly finds his way to the bed, kneeling in front of her. 

“My beautiful wife … so ready for me.” He murmurs, taking her hands in his. He’s taken off his coat and loosened his tie, his toned chest peeks out from under his unbuttoned shirt.

“Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been long awaited, sorry I made you wait so long. Also, thank you to everyone for such positive feedback and comments, I love you all. Make sure to stick around for the 🔥🔥🔥 in the next chapter. 
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr as writermads for any updates and general Reylo content!


End file.
